Rise of the Banshee Queen
by De4thknight
Summary: The Banshee Queen who serves the Dark Lord for a long time, eventually breaking the bonds and starting a war against him and everyone who serves him. She prepares to rise in power to dominate Mordor and claim the land for her own.
1. Chapter 1

(First, I do not own Lord of the Rings or Warcraft or any of its lore so all credits goes to all the people who help make those two fantasy worlds. This story based on Shadows of War so if you have not played it then do not read this, this contains spoilers on some parts of the storyline so enjoy.)

In the lands of Mordor where the awakening of a new ring forged, triggering a serious awakening on many things that has been hiding for a very long time. New forces have begun to rise up, rising in power for dominance over others but one of these competitors is rising high, a woman who is challenging the champions who serves the Dark Lord. She has gain a lot of reputation over the years, seeing that she is one of the few oldest people here in Mordor right now, stuck as a servant of evil who has been brought back from the dead, from an age that nobody knows but her.

She is Sylvanas, the Dark Ranger of the banshee, and a servant to the Dark Lord and serves the necromancer in Barad Dur. She has gain a high reputation over the years, causing orcs to tremble in fear when she comes onto the field with her red eyes and her dark appearance, making her reputation equal to the Black Hand of Sauron. She would have gain higher status but was force to serve a necromancer who is the Mouth of Sauron; eventually she got new orders to serve someone else as a bodyguard and a spy. She travels to Gorgoroth to watch as a bodyguard to an Uruk named Zog the Necromancer, a very rare Uruk who has been gifted the powers of necromancy, allowing him to raise an army of the dead to serve Sauron.

Sylvanas travels to the region of Gorgoroth where Zog lies; there she rides in on a Dire Caragor, soon to dismount and walk through this desolate place, travelling to the center where Zog and his acolytes prepare for a ritual. Zog approaches Sylvanas with a smile on his face, feeling happy and pleased when seeing this undead elf approaching him.

"At long last I finally meet you for the first time." Zog speaks up, raising his hands up towards her then lowers them "You are a very powerful banshee; the Dark Lord has chosen you well. I am one of the few who have been chosen by the Dark Lord, one of the best who shall raise an army of the dead."

"Enough with your prominence." Sylvanas said "The Dark Lord demands progress, which you will do right now." She walks past him "Now let's get this over with."

"As you wish milady." Zog turns back and walks over towards the edge of the pit, looking down where the molten lava falls, creating a large pool of lava at the bottom of the pit.

Zog the Necromancer prepares for the ritual to begin, ordering his acolytes to get in position; there they could begin the ritual to awaken the Balrog of Morgoth. The Balrog lies at the bottom of the pit, covered in molten lava. Zog begins the ritual to awaken the Balrog out of the lava, planning to control it for himself, as he believes that the power he has, he could dominate Mordor.

One of the five towers in the area where the ranger and the wraith lies, standing on the edge of the tower and looking out at the view. Talion stands there with Celebrimbor next to him, looking towards Zog the Necromancer. Talion looks around the area where he notice one archer on each tower while Celebrimbor watches Zog for a time but soon realise that there is an elf down there next to him.

"What's the matter?" Talion asks when turning his head towards him

"There is a problem…" Celebrimbor said "He has brought an elf back from the dead."

"What?" Talion looks back towards Zog, using Celebrimbor to return into his body so he could use his sight to get a close look at the dark ranger. He mutters to himself "An elf…"

"Indeed." Celebrimbor said through his mind "She does look familiar however, but it doesn't matter…. She needs to be eliminated first in order to kill the necromancer."

"Then we put her to rest then."

"Yes… The more she stays with him, the more problems she will become later."

Talion goes into wraith form so he could take aim with his bow, aiming towards the archers on the tower so he could appear in front of them, using his sword to behead them. This here would get the attention from Sylvanas when she notices the wraith, thanks to her elf eyes that still has the sight to see far and could see Celebrimbor; she was able to see him kill the archer. She remain silent and watches the two while Zog continues the ritual, noticing them vanish and appear close by to another tower and took out the other archer. Sylvanas begins to act on the second to last tower by drawing an arrow from her quiver and takes aim with her bow, aiming towards the Uruk that was up there, waiting for the wraith to appear so she could release.

Talion appeared in front of the archer by lunging his sword through the neck, just about to pull the sword out to remove the head, the arrow appeared flying past his eyes, so close of hitting him, causing him to back away. He looks in the sky then looks back down towards the ground, seeing the dark ranger looking directly towards them.

"She saw us." Talion said

"She has good eye sight… For an elf who is dead."

Talion looks back to the dead Uruk on the ground then did a one more time with the vanishing shadow strike by appearing close by to the ones on the ground. He sent his sword through the back of the Uruk, through the back of the leg to send the Uruk in the air, giving Talion enough time to slice off the head before it hit the ground. Sylvanas did not do anything to stop Talion due to her red eyes not seeing him on the tower, she just lowered her bow and waited for him to come down, which he would when he comes to the edge and jumps off. He jumps down off the tower and lands on top of one of the acolytes, sending his dagger through it while using Celebrimbor to stealth kill two more by himself.

Zog stops the ritual when seeing Talion appearing before them, turning towards him when he stands there, and drawing his long sword. Zog would speak out. "What an honour to meet the most famous dead man in Mordor! You really shook the world with that 'ring forging' trick of yours! After that, Tar-Goroth only needed a little coaxing. Now, it rises to the surface. And it comes, for you!"

Zog retreats and so does four acolytes who are still alive while Sylvanas takes on Talion and Celebrimbor by herself. She starts off by firing an arrow towards them, causing Talion to swing his sword to cut it, after that she step forward while firing a second arrow but he blocks it again and would roll out of the way when she fired a third time. She was about to fire her fourth arrow to hit him when he rolled to an area where she knew he would stop to, only to fail when he threw a dagger towards her, hitting her chest and sending that arrow past Talion, giving him a cut on the side of his face. Talion rushes towards her before she could get another arrow, swinging his sword, hitting against her bow as she blocked it, he quickly uses his other hand to send a blast to push her back then a kick to her chest, sending her falling as she was at the edge, falling to the ground at the bottom. Talion runs to the edge and jumps down to land on top of her, planning on stealth killing her but she rolls backwards and gets up on one knee. Talion lands to the ground and threw a dagger at her when seeing her drawing an arrow, hitting her chest again and he charges, swinging his sword at her and cutting her shoulder. Sylvanas grabs his sword with her hand then lays a kick to his chest, pushing him back and quickly drawing an arrow to shoot at him, only to miss when he rolled out of the way. He continues rolling while she keeps shooting, firing four times but he shoots back when he decides to run to the edge, jumping off the edge and doing a quick fire. He went into the air and turns towards Sylvanas, firing an arrow in the air while Sylvanas fires her arrow back at him, getting the two to hit each other. Talion fell back and fell further within the cavern, quickly landing on the ground on his feet while Sylvanas fell back after taking that arrow to the gut.

Talion stays on one knee while slowly pulling the arrows out of his chest, he moans when pulling the arrows out, leaving his hand to his chest for the moment while Celebrimbor stands in front of him.

"I don't want to hear it." Talion said while looking back at his hand, seeing it covered in blood

"With the strength you have, you won't defeat the Balrog."

"I know…" He slowly gets back up and starts walking forward

"We have to move. These fools have no idea what they are unleashing."

Sylvanas rises up off the ground, pulling the arrow out of her and moves towards the edge where Talion jumped off, standing on the edge and looking down at the bottom, looking down at Talion as he walks away. She would back away but stops when hearing the roar from below, hearing the awakening of the Balrog known as Tar-Goroth. Tar-Goroth rises from the molten lava, rising from the pits and bringing fear to the Uruks that was nearby, soon to be incinerated by the flame whip the Balrog created, removing them and turning its attention towards Talion.

"Let's see how he handles this." Sylvanas mutters to herself and moves away from the sight, moving away and going to a high point where she stays for now, noticing that the Balrog has reach to the top surface. It has survived its enemies and because of this whole mess, nobody is commanding the Balrog, causing it to go running amuck across the lands. Sylvanas watches as the Balrog leaves, causing Talion to give chase after the Balrog as it starts leaving the region and travels to the north to Seregost.

Very soon, one Nazgul shows up behind Sylvanas, approaching her while she stands there with her arms crossed, looking out at the view. The Nazgul stands next to her, watching the view as well while speaking to her. "The experiment failed." The Nazgul said "The Balrog. You are to track it down and return to the necromancer once you found its location. Stay by his side. Watch him; make sure that he does his job by serving the Dark Lord's wishes. If he should betray us, then eliminate him."

Sylvanas speaks up "The one who killed the three Black Captains… Was it him?"

"The man killed them all, they underestimated him and because of that, they died."

"Sounds like you and the others are also underestimating him."

"Watch your tone!" The Nazgul turns to her while she still looks out at the view "He is an enemy who will eventually join us, it is his destiny to serve the Dark Lord just like you."

"Very well then. I will track down the Balrog but if that man spots me and asks for a fight…" She turns her head to the Nazgul "I will end him."

"Do whatever you want." The Nazgul turns back "But if you should kill him, retrieve the ring he possess and deliver it to the Dark Lord."

The Nazgul vanishes in a gust of smoke of black and green fire in the middle, flying out of there, travelling to somewhere else in the region while Sylvanas stands there. She lowers her arms and turns back and walks away, soon to call upon her Caragor where she begins to travel to Seregost to track down Talion and the Balrog. She follows the burning tracks of the feet of the burning demon, following it all the way towards the snowy region, populated by thousands of Uruks and Gondorian slaves.

Sylvanas arrives in the cover of the night, riding through the fields on the Caragor, chasing after the Balrog as it starts destroying many places wherever it goes. Sylvanas found it quite easy to track this demon down, unknown on how she was going to deliver the message to the Nazgul since it does not look like it is stopping anytime. She would continue but she dismounts her Caragor, walking into this area with old ruins that was here long ago, a location that is abandoned but has signs of the Balrog being here. The whole camp is burning, having many dead Uruks on the ground, especially a captain that lies in the middle, a captain who has been dead for a while now, getting Sylvanas to inspect the body.

Very soon, this camp turns to violent when Sylvanas looks up and notices a handful of Uruks entering the camp, seeing several of them with two Olog-Hai and a captain that is leading the group. These Uruks appears different from the others, wearing bluish armour instead of red, under the control of Talion and Celebrimbor.

"Well, well… The Bright Master has sent the dead to test us?" The captain said, aiming his spear towards her "You do not scare us, elf witch. We kill your kind, and you are about to join them again. If you come back then I'll be waiting for you!"

Sylvanas turns her eyes to the left towards a barrel of grog, quickly firing an arrow towards it, exploding on impact and burning half the group of Uruks, killing three of them while the others run around on fire. The captain looks back to Sylvanas, he felt irritated at the hate of fire, because of that, he yells out and orders his Uruks to attack her. She stands there looking at the Uruks, soon to step forward when drawing an arrow and firing towards them, not hesitating on killing them, she shot most of them through the head. The captain blocks her arrows with his shield while moving towards her, once he got closer, Sylvanas stops shooting and she runs up to him, using the shield to jump over him and while in the air she fires an arrow while she was upside down, firing an arrow through the back of the head, killing the captain instantly. Sylvanas lands perfectly on the ground before the captain collapses forward, she had her back towards the dead captain, looking towards the others, causing what is left of his group to run in fear of her.

Sylvanas takes her leave from this place while the Uruks run away from her, afterwards she returns to her duties on chasing after the Balrog. She returns to her Caragor and rides off, moving inside the caves where she knows that is where the Balrog lies. She rides through and follows the burning tracks of the feet of the Balrog, riding through the icy caves until she hears the loud roar from a far. She haste through the caves, riding faster until she comes across a battle that is outside.

The Balrog is off fighting against Talion, Celebrimbor and Carnan that flies as a drake, flying around with Talion on board, attacking the Balrog and going in for a dive to send the demon into the water. The team has already sent the Balrog inside the icy cold water but it still persists, rising out of the water and continues attacking with its flaming whip. Sylvanas stays back and watches, watching the Balrog swinging its flaming whip and creating fireballs into the air to try to knock them down while the drake sends a breath of cold to the demon. The Balrog could not handle the pressure anymore, soon to be sent back into the water by the third time; this time the drake comes down into the water with it, diving into the icy water with the Balrog, trying to stop it from rising back to the surface. The two go deeper within the water, eventually causing the two to freeze where they stay in stasis. Talion would stand on the ice, looking down through the ice to see the two stuck in the water where they remain, finally sealing the Balrog within the ice where the enemy could not get their hands on it.

Sylvanas looks over to Talion and slowly draws out another arrow, ready to kill him however, she decides to stop what she was doing and withdraws, turning back and riding away into the shadows while Talion takes his leave from the sight, re-joining with his branded Uruks, and finding out that his captain is dead. Talion would hang around here in Seregost for a time, branding more captains and taking them all to Cirith Ungol where he could begin the invasion on claiming the fortress of Cirith Ungol.

In the region of Cirith Ungol, Sylvanas has arrived to the region before Talion could begin his invasion, only a few captains and a handful of Uruks are under the command of the Bright Lord. Sylvanas returns to the fortress, returning to Zog the Necromancer as he lies inside this fortress, dealing with an argument with the Overlord of this fortress. Sylvanas arrives just when there argument was over, having the Overlord to turn back and walk away from Zog, looking at Sylvanas as he comes towards her but said no word, he walks past her and returns to his throne.

Zog turns back to Sylvanas while she approaches him "Your back. I have already heard that this Bright Lord has imprisoned Tar-Goroth. It does not matter. He can still be brought back to life once again." He turns back and looks back towards his dead warriors that was behind him "The Bright Lord will get what is coming to him… A legion of dead warriors, all coming for him."

"Now then…" Zog turns back to Sylvanas "I already have a handful of warriors and also the archers of Morgoth as my disposal, they are in the ruins of the south of here. You are to make sure that the Bright Lord does not interfere. I am taking these bodies elsewhere, the Mouth of Sauron demands that they should be move elsewhere."

"Afraid that he might take your toys away from you?" Sylvanas asks "He already has placed the Balrog in ice."

"These are just minor setbacks." Zog turns back and walks to his undead Uruks "We will take care of the Bright Lord." He then looks back to Sylvanas "And as for you… If the Bright Lord should take this fortress, then you are to lead the undead army to retake it."

"Well then… That sounds like fun."

"Do not fail the Dark Lord, this man must die and he will join us, there we can finally create an army of the dead just like you."

Sylvanas nods her head then turns back and departs from this room, leaving the fortress and making her way towards the south where a large group of undead warriors wait for her. She travels to the southern region where the dead lies, stationed in these ruins, having many archers standing on high points while the dead warriors and acolytes protect the totems that are station in three areas. Sylvanas arrives and decides to go into a high point, there she waits and remains there until Talion arrives.

The Bright Lord has taken the fortress of Cirith Ungol; Talion has just invaded the fortress and has claim dominance over it. The Overlord of this fortress now serves Talion, branded to serve him and remains as the ruler of this fortress. When Talion and Celebrimbor looked through his mind, they discover that he saw Zog and Sylvanas together in his mind, giving them information on where Sylvanas is right now. After the fortress is now under his command, he begins to go after Sylvanas, gaining the allies of Carnan and a handful of branded Uruks to join him on attacking the armies of the dead before they could attack his fortress.

Talion finally reveals himself to Sylvanas while riding on a flying drake of Carnan, flying right into the fire of the archers that was waiting for him. Talion controls the drake and uses its frost breath on the archers, also using his powers to bring his warriors of branded Uruks into battle with the dead. Two captains and a large group of Uruks came rushing into battle, joining the Bright Lord on fighting against the armies of the dead, allowing Talion enough time to jump down into battle and destroy the totems, once they are gone then the dead will fall.

Sylvanas stands and watches from where she is, watching the drake flying over the area, taking out the archers while they shoot back at it while Talion was on the ground. Talion just remove the second totem, killing a handful of dead Uruks instantly but he has lost a captain all the sudden. There was one totem remains and Talion returns to the drake, getting Sylvanas to take aim with her bow, ready to shoot the drake out of the sky. She let loose her arrows towards the drake from the side, hitting the drake a few times, getting the attention from Talion when he notices Sylvanas is here.

"It's the elf." Talion said when controlling the drake to turn to the side, trying to avoid her arrows

"She is persistent." Celebrimbor said "You have to get rid of her first."

"Not until all the totems are gone." Talion looks down at the drake "I will help with the archers on the ground; you should back away if you can't handle it anymore!"

Talion begins to use his shadow strike on the archers on the buildings, appearing in front of one of them with his sword through the neck then swings out and removes the head. Talion vanishes again before Sylvanas could fire an arrow at him, he appeared near another one and he struck it down then does it again. After he killed the third one, he runs along the wall and attacks the other two archers, killing them quickly then jumps off the wall and lands behind it so Sylvanas cannot hit him if she cannot see him. He makes his move towards the last totem in the area, protected by a few Uruks while the rest of them are busy fighting against his branded Uruks. The branded captain with his flaming sword continues striking down the undead Uruks, burning them and removing their heads but he is losing more of his warriors, almost overrun by the dead. Talion would help in this matter by removing the Uruks around the totem, once they are dead for now; he quickly purifies the totem, destroying the Uruks on the ground and saving his warriors but the archers still remains.

'There still alive." Talion said when noticing the archers continues shooting at Carnan the drake

"Then we must remove them ourselves." Celebrimbor said, taking over for now by drawing his arrow and shooting two of them in the head.

Celebrimbor removes some of the archers with his bow while Carnan the drake takes care of the others, close of finishing them off but Sylvanas continues firing her arrows towards Carnan. Carnan could no longer handle it much longer; one more arrow from Sylvanas causes her to break into pieces, causing Talion to fight alone for now. He ordered his branded Uruks to withdraw for now while he dispose the last archers, once they are down; he could finally take on Sylvanas who was waiting for him.

"And now it's just us now…" Talion looks over to Sylvanas who was standing on the edge of the high ground, looking back at him for a moment but she turns back and walks away.

"Talion, she must not leave." Celebrimbor said to him "She might have information on the necromancer."

"I thought we were going to kill her." He starts running after Sylvanas

"She might prove useful to us."

"No. We are not doing that, she must rest."

"She will rest only if she tell us where the necromancer lies."

Talion runs up the cliff and stands on the high ground where Sylvanas was before, seeing her standing in the distance with an arrow ready to fire. She let loose an arrow towards Talion, he quickly evaded and retaliates by reverting to Celebrimbor and his archery, aiming his bow towards her, the two appear in front of her, sending his sword hitting against her chest. His sword dug through, she only sighs a bit when taking a step back from that hit but she continues attacking. She uses an arrow she held on her right hand, hitting Talion through his left arm then jumps up slightly to knee Talion in the chin, pushing him back away from her. She drew another arrow, ready to fire but Talion charges at her, the moment she was about to release, Talion used his wraith push with his left hand, damaging her slightly and knocking her arrow out of her hand. Talion rushes to her and swings his sword, stabbing her in the chest then hits her in the face and sent her to the ground. He stops for the moment and takes out the arrow out of his left arm, soon to move up to Sylvanas while she tries to get back up, soon to stop when Talion places his hand over her face, using his wraith powers to dominate her.

"Now… Where is the necromancer?" Celebrimbor speaks out, whispering his voice through her mind, dominating her mind but realise that she has a strong will "You will tell me where…." He said while still trying to dominate her. He eventually unlocked her mind and triggered him to look through her mind of her past, to a time when she was a beautiful elf who fought against the enemies of Middle-Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvanas Windrunner, a great Ranger General, appearing in her beautiful elven appearance. She has been around a long time, before the events of the forging of the rings. She was an elven lord who lives in Eregion as a general to Celebrimbor who rules over this land, serving by his side, she kneels before him. She serves him well and always had a problem with his new friend, the man named Annatar who is actually Sauron.

The first glimpse of her past shows she serves Celebrimbor in the palace but later on it shows that she was outside, standing on the cliffs and looking out at the view. She turns her head to the side, seeing an army of elves, marching towards the Fords of Isen to defend it against Sauron. She leads her army of elves against the enemy, sending thousands of elves to clash against legions of orcs.

Sylvanas seen charging into battle with her archers, firing one arrow after another, taking down as many orcs in front of her, killing so many orcs with that bow. She soon got closer to her enemy, which got her to place her bow on her back and draw out two daggers and starts cutting them down, one by one she kills them, having her warriors surrounding her to assist her. The battle against the orcs was rough and terrible on the Fords of Isen, soon to make things worse when the Dark Lord reveals himself onto the battlefield.

Sauron came forth in his dark form, swinging his mace forth and knocking many elves through the sky, getting the attention from Sylvanas. She stops her fighting and turns her head towards him, watching him killing her people, she did not like this at all, and so she drew out her bow again and started firing arrows towards him, getting his attention when feeling a few hits on his armour but they only bounce off him. Sauron swung once more at the elves on the side, allowing his orcs to advance forward while he walks towards her, walking through the orcs and goes straight towards her. Sylvanas continues attacking him with her arrows, only making things worse so she reverts to her blades and charges towards him. She got close enough for Sauron to swing his mace forward, only to miss when she kneels down and slides past him, cutting his leg with one of her blades then got behind him and strikes him again on the same leg. Sauron turns back and swings his mace down; getting Sylvanas to roll to the side to avoid it, seeing a single hit from his mace triggered the ground to shake, seeing cracks on the ground from his attack. Sylvanas strikes down two orcs in front of her then turns back and attacks Sauron, only to fail when he catches her by grabbing her by the neck, gripping onto her neck tight, he lifts her up in the air, holding onto her while she holds Sauron's hand, unable to break free and unable to breathe. Sauron lets go of her when she was close to death, collapsing onto the ground, falling on her knees, looking down at the ground while Sauron stands there looking down at her.

Sylvanas mutters to herself "Anar'alah belore" She then grabs her blades and raises her head to attack Sauron, only to fail when he swung his mace down at her, ending her life.

Her life was over and all Celebrimbor and Talion could see in her mind was darkness. Very soon, her past would continue even though she is dead, seeing her body sent to Dol Guldur, the fortress of sorcery. She was lying on a stone block while a shady human figure who plays as a necromancer, using this power to bring her back, making her far different from the wraith, turning her into a banshee who is now under the command of the Dark Lord.

Over the years, the banshee eventually returns to show a form of her own, appearing as what she was long ago but in a darker state. After she regain physical form, she went to war against the people of Middle-Earth by serving the Witch King. She came to his throne room, going down on one knee before the Witch King of Angmar who was sitting on his throne, giving her orders and not responding to those orders, showing no emotions whatsoever to him or the orcs in the room. After she got her orders, she rise up off the ground, turning back and walks away, getting the orcs to follow while the Witch King stays on his throne. Sylvanas came out of this fortress and outside into the light, there she comes walking through a pathway created by thousands of orcs in front of her, walking through while ignoring the orcs, walking at the frontline and mounting on a black horse and begins riding out into battle with the army of orcs. She sent this army towards Fornost, the capital of Arnor, leading the orcs to lay siege on this city.

Sylvanas leads an army of tens of thousands of orcs, sieging the city of Fornost, breaching the walls and the main gate with her war beasts and unleashing fiery siege weapons over the walls, dealing as much damage as they can. Sylvanas was right in the middle of the battlefield, standing on buildings, firing arrows down at the defenders, killing them all and giving the orcs the push through inside the city; she shows no mercy to anyone and continues releasing her arrows at her enemies.

At the end of the day, Fornost was in ruins and the orcs have now taken over this place, leaving no survivors in this place. The Witch King was so pleased of this success, coming to Fornost where he comes to the main chambers where Sylvanas waits for him, coming forth to congratulate her as she kneels before him.

After the fall of Fornost, Sylvanas rides with the Witch King by taking their army of orcs out of Fornost and travel to the west of the city, travelling to the west near Lake Evendim where an army of Gondor awaits them. They charge towards the armies of Gondor, fighting against them in the open fields, there they soon realise that this is an ambush. A cavalry of Gondor rode out of the hills, surprising the legions of orcs, catching them by surprise. Another army joins the battle from the north, having an army of elves to help flank the enemies position of the north, Sylvanas would soon realise that the one commanding the army of elves happens to be her sister, Vereesa Windrunner.

Sylvanas stays on the battlefield, fighting against everyone with her bow, shooting many soldiers dead with her arrows while the Witch King fled, knowing they are losing this fight. Sylvanas continued attacking, targeting the elves until she stops and aims her arrow towards Vereesa, seeing her looking back at her as she too aims her arrow back at Sylvanas. Vereesa appears more shock than Sylvanas was, having Sylvanas to fire first while Vereesa did not, taking a hit in the chest, collapsing to the ground while she moves towards her with another arrow at the ready. She got closer to her and there Vereesa fired an arrow at her but missed, getting Sylvanas to evade it and cause her to fire an arrow at her. Before that happen, an elf arrives and surprises them both, appearing in front of Sylvanas was Lor'themar Theron, he leaps down and strikes her bow in half. Sylvanas drew two daggers and charges against Lor'themar, clashing blades against each other, having Lor'themar showing no mercy to a fellow elf and with that, he gain the upper hand against her and finally slew her, slicing through her chest and sending her falling back onto the field.

Darkness came to Sylvanas when she died once again, seeing nothing but the black void until a light came once again to Sylvanas. She opens her eyes, appearing in the most haunted fortress in Mordor, a fortress where the Tower of Sauron lies. She has awoken yet again, before the events when the enemy took over the Black Gate. She rises up on the stone block she lays on, seeing the Mouth of Sauron, the one who is a necromancer who serves the Dark Lord well. There was also the three Black Captains who stands together in this haunted place, once the Mouth of Sauron completed the ritual, he backs away for the Black Hand to come towards her and lend his hand out to help her off the stone block. The moment Sylvanas takes his hand, the bond between her past and the domination of Celebrimbor would break, ending the flashbacks and the locked past of Sylvanas.

After the bond was broken, Celebrimbor let go of her, causing her mind to return to her, bringing her mind back to what she was long ago. She was no longer a walking corpse who serves Sauron's army; instead, she had a mind of her own now, thanks to Celebrimbor on unlocking it. Once she was free, she quickly attacks by grabbing his arm and gets back up, quickly punching him across the face, sending him to the ground, giving her time to make a run for it, escaping the two.

Sylvanas flees from the sight of the two but they decide to give chase after her, not obtaining the information they desire. Talion and Celebrimbor tracks her down by following the tracks of blood she spilled, following the tracks where it leads however, an unwelcome guest suddenly interrupts the chase by knocking Talion off the ground. The Uruk captain that he ordered to leave returns to confront Talion, carrying a spear and shield at the ready, betraying Talion and Celebrimbor, as he has no desire on serving them anymore.

Sylvanas eventually found an area where she could stop and take a break, hiding in the caves in the east, looking at herself through a reflection of water that was near her. She stares at her reflection for a while, soon to lower her head and look down at her body, looking at her bloody chest due to the hits that Talion delivered to her.

"They will pay…." Sylvanas mutters to herself when looking back at her reflection, soon to rise up off the ground while still looking at herself "They will all pay… For what they have done to me."

Sylvanas turns back and was about to leave the cave but she stops when only taking two steps forward, realising she is not alone here and it is not Talion. She turns towards the darkness in the cave, holding onto her bow and holding the arrow that is still in the quiver, waiting for whatever comes out of the darkness to reveal itself to her. The creature from the darkness reveals itself to her, appearing as Shelob, the great spider, slowly coming out of the darkness in her spider form but she would soon revert to a woman.

Sylvanas mutters out her name "Shelob…" Then draws out an arrow, ready to fire at her

"Calm yourself, ranger of the west." Shelob said while continuing to approach her

"I know you… You are the daughter to the great spider Ungoliant."

"So you have heard of me…" She stops "Then you know I am not an enemy to you."

"Yeah right." Sylvanas still aims her bow towards her, holding onto the string of her bow with only two fingers, ready to release her arrow.

"I am not your enemy here. You and I have suffered from the Dark Lord; he used you just as he used me. He wanted to sacrifice me so he could get what he wants; you of all people understand that."

"I am not like you. I am not a monster."

"And yet you have looked at yourself for a while." She turns to the side and takes a few steps "Sauron used you over and over again, using you to kill whoever stands in his way, especially your kind." She looks back to her "I know you plan on going after the ones who have wronged you from your death, I can help you if you could just lower your bow."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because I want them to suffer…" She lend her hand out to her "They all need to suffer."

Sylvanas looks down at her hand for the moment then back to Shelob, soon to lower her bow and place her arrow back into her quiver then slowly lend her hand out, getting Shelob to grab her. Sylvanas gasps and looks up at the ceiling, seeing a vision of a future that has not happened just yet. She sees herself, walking across this large bridge with the Mouth if Sauron by her side, walking together with an army of Uruks behind them. She soon notice Talion standing at the end of the bridge, holding his sword with one hand to it, having five Warchief captains behind him and an Overlord standing next to him with his two flaming axes.

The vison ends before anything could happen between Sylvanas and Talion, Sylvanas backs away from Shelob and both lowers their hands down. Sylvanas soon notice someone coming inside the cave, getting her to look back to the entrance, noticing Talion arriving in the caves, seeing Celebrimbor appearing next to him as they proceed through. Sylvanas turns back to Shelob, seeing her no longer here anymore. She looks towards Talion and Celebrimbor, walking together in the caves while speaking to each other.

"You know this woman…." Talion said to Celebrimbor "Why didn't you recognise her?"

"Most of my past is still a blur to me, once I saw through her mind; my past came back to me. Her name I cannot remember, all I know is that she was one of the deadliest rangers who once serve under my command when battling the Dark Lord Sauron."

"My name is Sylvanas." She calls out to them, getting them to stop and look forward as she comes out of the shadows, holding onto her bow with one hand but she places it onto her back. She stares at Celebrimbor with her red eyes, looking at him as he looks back at her, remaining silent for the moment but she speaks out. "You are Celebrimbor."

"Sylvanas…." Talion looks back to Celebrimbor "She can see you."

"You are Sylvanas Windrunner, one of the old dynasties of the Second and Third Age." Celebrimbor said

"So you have heard of me."

"The last time I saw you was when you were about to confront the Dark Lord Sauron…. You died."

"Yes… I died and soon brought back to life…. Twice."

"You came back to life to fight in the Angmar War." Talion said "And now you are back in Mordor." Talion steps forward "We saw what happened to you and your past…"

"I was brought back… I once serve to fight against the Dark Lord… But because of what he did, he turned me into this…. Monstrosity."

"You are not the only one who cannot rest right now." Talion said "Not until we defeat the Dark Lord."

Sylvanas lowers her head and notices him carrying the One Ring, seeing it glowing in blue. "That ring…. Where did you get that?"

"We forged it." Celebrimbor said while Talion raise his hand up, closing his hand and showing the One Ring.

"This ring is going to destroy the enemy. That is why we have created this ring, to challenge Sauron's ring."

"You think you two could defeat the Dark Lord? You are insane."

"We have already claimed two fortresses and branded many captains and warriors to our ranks." Celebrimbor said "Once we dominate these lands, Sauron will be on his knees."

"We will dominate Mordor and then we will end this once and for all." Talion said

"You two… You are actually serious?"

"First we need to eliminate his servants, starting with the necromancer." Celebrimbor steps closer to her "Where is he?"

"You can help us." Talion said "Tell us where the necromancer is hiding and who else is he planning on bringing back from the dead?"

"Zog is just a tool. He is just a pawn, a servant to the real necromancer who owns Mordor." She walks towards them but goes past Talion, getting the two to look back at her "Leave them to me."

Talion looks back at her "Not alone you're not."

"Why do you care?" She stops before leaving but does not turn her body back to the two "I was someone you wanted to get rid of."

"You might be useful to us in the future." Celebrimbor said "You help us then we might help you on getting rid of the necromancer."

"We can take out his acolytes and his totems, weakening him while you finish him off." Talion said

Sylvanas stops and turns her head to the side "Why should I trust you two?"

"Like we said before…" Talion steps forward "You are not the only one who cannot rest; we are all in this because of the Dark Lord. We plan to wipe him out, to destroy everything he has created in this land, to turn it against him and destroy him."

"Hmn…" She looks forward "Dominate Mordor… But leave the two necromancers to me."

"It's a deal then." Talion said "But you may need our help."

"Do whatever you want… I am going to Seregost." She departs from the cave and leaves their sight.

Talion and Celebrimbor looks back to her and watches her leave, having Talion to speak first "I don't trust her… I know she has a serious grudge against Sauron but there is going to be a time that she will be a problem."

"She is doing us a favour on getting rid of the necromancer." Celebrimbor said "We'll get rid of her when the time is right."

"But first we need to deal with the captains." Talion starts walking out of the cave, having Celebrimbor to return inside of him

Sylvanas travels to Seregost while Talion stays in Cirith Ungol for a time, soon to travel back to Nurnen where he must deal with an unwelcome invasion from captains who are attacking his fortress. Talion stays there for the time being after it was over, dealing with a rebellion from his branded Uruks, eventually returning to Cirith Ungol where he deals with some mess then would travel to Seregost. This will be a while before Sylvanas could see Talion again, for that; she decides to play along with Zog the Necromancer for a time, waiting for the right opportunity to kill him.

In the North East of the fortress of Seregost lies two captains, the ones that Zog wants to be turn into undead before he could reveal himself to Sylvanas. One captain is an Uruk with a sword on his back and carries two dual crossbows, making him one of the previous captains who once controlled an outpost in this region. The second captain is an Olog-Hai, a large brute that shows his armour is engrave onto his skin, covering most part of his body, making him want to embrace more pain as he was in love with pain.

Sylvanas began to make her move on the pack of Uruks, targeting those who are patrolling around, using her stealth with her Caragor to eliminate them quietly. She used her Caragor to devour their heads, killing them quickly and quietly, killing three Uruks in the area while firing an arrow at another one through the head. The next time she fired another arrow would get the rest of the Uruks attention, getting them away from the campfire and moves towards the location where Sylvanas it, noticing their sentries are down. The Uruk captain who walks with two Uruks behind would be the one to be attack first, having Sylvanas coming down from above from a tent, using the Caragor to tackle him to the ground while she stays on top of the tent, firing her arrows at the two Uruks then another towards an archer nearby. She turns to her Caragor, seeing the captain striking the Caragor across the face, causing it to move away from him. The captain draws out two crossbows and fires at the Caragor, damaging it a bit and slowing it down for the Olog-Hai captain to come to the side and crush the Caragor with his bloodied spike mace. The Olog-Hai crushes the Caragor and looks towards Sylvanas, taking two hits with the arrows but he did not flinch.

The Olog-Hai calls to her "You think these little arrows can hurt me. I endure pain! Give me more pain, please. I want it!"

The other Uruk captain calls to her also "They never told me how pretty you are… It is going to be a shame that I have to have to rip that pretty head of yours off your pretty body." He sighs a bit "But I am going to enjoy it."

Sylvanas retaliates by firing an arrow through the knee of the captain, he yells loudly when the arrow went through his knee and reach the other side, sending this captain collapsing to the ground. The Olog-Hai moves to the tent and swings his large mace down at her, getting her to move to the side and jump off before the tent collapses. She fired another arrow while in the air towards the captain who slowly got back up; he took another arrow through the side of his waist, giving him more pain. Sylvanas lands perfectly to the ground, looking to the injured Uruk then towards the Olog-Hai who comes charging towards her, swinging his mace down at her but she rolled out of the way, she then drew two more arrows and fired while staying on one knee, hitting the Olog-Hai on his arm.

"Come on!" The Olog-Hai shouts out, turning his body towards her "Keep it coming, these arrows won't hurt me!"

The Olog-Hai charges to her while she switches to her daggers instead of her bow, she evades his attack with his mace, sending the mace hitting the snow. She quickly places her foot on the mace and jumps up at the Olog-Hai, sending one of her daggers straight through the eye of the Olog-Hai, sending him back a bit but when he tries to grab her, she strikes him again with her other dagger, slicing his face and sending him collapsing back. She rolls forward when the Olog-Hai fell to the ground, she only held onto one of her daggers while the other one was still lodge into the neck of the Olog-Hai. Sylvanas suddenly threw the dagger she was holding towards the other captain the moment she rolled off the Olog-Hai, showing that she was keeping an eye on the other captain while fighting this one. Her dagger hit through the chest of the Uruk captain, stopping him where he was and looks down at it, when looking back up, Sylvanas starts shooting a few arrows through him, hitting his other knee and hitting his chest three times while she walks towards him.

The captain fell on his knees, lowering his head while Sylvanas stood in front of him, placing her bow on her back and taking the dagger out of his chest, the captain raise his head out and said "No fair… How do you have so many arrows?"

The captain attacks, even though he was weak, he still tried to kill her but failed. Sylvanas blocks his attack with her dagger, quickly using an arrow from her quiver to hit his arm and drop his sword, once he is unarmed, she delivers the kill by slicing his neck, sending him collapsing to the floor. After he is dead, she drops her dagger and quickly turns around while drawing out her bow, aiming towards the Olog-Hai who slowly rises up while still having the dagger through his eye. She fires another arrow at the Olog-Hai, hitting his other eye, blinding him and making him go enrage. Sylvanas takes her dagger and moves around the Olog-Hai while he continues swinging his mace around, waiting for the right time; she attacks him from behind, cutting the back left of his foot to send him down on one knee. She comes in front of the Olog-Hai, fires one more arrow, sending it through the mouth and sending the Olog-Hai to fall back, collapsing back onto the snow, and was not coming back up.

Sylvanas sighs once it was over, she places her bow on her back and takes her daggers and places them at the back of her waist. She walks around the area to make sure that there is no survivors, seeing only dead bodies from her kills, killing only a handful of Uruks and two captains. She ends up staying here for a time, waiting for Zog the Necromancer to arrive.

Half an hour went by and there is no sign of Zog or any of the acolytes, causing Sylvanas to wait more but she did not stand there waiting for him. She collected her arrows that are still good to her off the dead Uruks, using them again at more Uruks who happen to come across this area, having Sylvanas to go and kill them all, after that she returns to the dead Uruks and notice that the acolytes are finally here.

Sylvanas approaches the group while holding onto her bow with one hand "Where is Zog?" She calls out to them, seeing them continue walking towards the bodies. She calls out "I will not ask again!"

The acolyte's stops and looks towards her, soon to draw out these crossbows and aims them to her. Before they attack, a Nazgul came down from the sky in its black and greenish form, crashing in between the two and when rising up out of the darkness, showing its white spiritual form. He looks towards Sylvanas and raise his hands in front of him, holding something that is not there but something would appear, showing this long polearm with a curved blade at the end like a glaive.

The Nazgul speaks out to Sylvanas "Do you honestly think that we would not know that you have broken our bonds with you?" He lowers his spear, holding it with one hand while taking a few steps to the side then back while looking towards her "You serve the Dark Lord and his bidding, you serve him and the Nazgul. You will return to us, even if we have to tear you to pieces."

"You do not scare me, wraith." Sylvanas responds "I've walked the realms of the dead. I have seen the infinite dark. Nothing you say. Or do. Could possibly frighten me."

The Nazgul holds his weapon with two hands at the ready "So be it."

"Do you mind if I get involve?" A familiar voice called out to the group, getting Sylvanas and the Nazgul to turn their heads to the side, seeing Talion approaching them with his sword drawn, looking towards the Nazgul.


	3. Chapter 3

The two rangers, who were once enemies to one another, stand off against the enemy, fighting against them together in these snowy fields. Sylvanas fights against the acolytes, shooting her arrows towards them while avoiding their arrows, taking them down one by one while also getting her eyes towards Talion. He was fighting against the Nazgul, clashing his sword against the Nazgul a few times, and getting the upper hand as he starts swinging his sword rapidly against it, soon to deliver a heavy strike on its shoulder. The sword hit through the shoulder but did not go deep enough, the Nazgul grabs his sword with its gauntlet, raising his sword up in the air while swinging its spear at him, unable to evade it and he took a cut through the chest and moved further away once he got his sword back. The Nazgul pursues Talion, swinging his spear towards him, holding it with two hands. Sylvanas got involve in the fight once she took care of the archers quickly, hitting the Nazgul with a few arrows and getting the Nazgul to look towards her, getting Talion to attack while he was looking elsewhere. The Nazgul looks forward just on time and blocks his attack, holding his sword against the middle of his spear then swung forward to push Talion back and started attacking him while Sylvanas runs to the side of the Nazgul, continues firing her arrows at him but only slow the Nazgul down. She switches to her daggers while running towards the Nazgul, getting the Nazgul to swing his weapon towards her and was so close of hitting her in the neck. Talion comes back and assist, fighting together against the Nazgul, damaging him until he could not handle it anymore.

Talion charges in to dominate the Nazgul, blocking his weapon with his sword then places his hand over the side of his face, getting the Nazgul to fall on one knee. Talion looks through his mind, seeing the past of the Nazgul, revealing him a Haradrim warrior.

This Nazgul was once a Haradrim chieftain who appears in his forties, wearing his proper armour and riding on a horse while carrying the same spear he wields today. He was sitting there looking out at his armies of Haradrim warriors and other type of men who have joined him, creating an army where he begins to dominate most of the southern lands. He was a conqueror, a warlord who wishes to dominate the southern lands and create a united army to challenge the men of the west.

He was sitting on his throne when he retrieved one of the nine rings, sitting on his throne and looking towards the elf Annatar as he comes into the throne room, escorted by two Haradrim warriors behind him. The man kneels before the chieftain, soon to raise his head up to look at him while lending his hand out, showing him a ring in the palm of his hands. This warlord stares closely at the ring, falling to temptation; he rises off his throne and takes the ring, placing it on his finger and looking closely at the ring, smiling at the ring while his eyes change to the flaming eyes of Sauron.

After he has claim one of the nine rings of power, he leaves his fortress, he gathers his armies and prepares to embark on a journey to the north, there he begins to create his new world when he targets the other races of men. This man was lust for power and desired to dominate, only to fail in the end.

This Haradrim lord was leading an army to challenge an army of Numenorean, there his arrogant and supremacy took the better of him, leading his army into a slaughter, as his might could not stand against the army of Numenor. His army was not in the level of Numenor, and so he fell, along with his army on this battlefield. Some miracle however, he manage to survive the destruction of his army, rising up out of the ground, moving a few bodies so he could rise up, looking across this field, seeing his army wiped out while the army of Numenor returns to the west. His rage and grieve took over him, there he began walking over the bodies of the dead, taking his bloodied weapon and begins to walk all the way to Mordor where the Dark Lord awaits him.

After he confronts Sauron in his dark fortress in Mordor, the vision ends and the Nazgul breaks it, causing the Nazgul to retreat by returning to a gust of black smoke and green flames, taking flight through the air and flies back to Minas Morgul. Talion would watch as the Nazgul leaves the scene, soon to look back at Sylvanas as she approaches them while still watching the Nazgul leaving then lowers her head down to look back at Talion.

Sylvanas asks Talion "You saw through his past, didn't you?"

Talion responds while placing his sword onto his back "I have… I saw a man who got the better of him."

Celebrimbor appears next to Talion "The man was a tyrant; he wanted everything, the same desire as that of Sauron. In the end, his army was no match against the men of the west."

"And yet he lives." Talion said "He lives and serves the Dark Lord as a wraith."

"That would soon change once we dominate Mordor."

"Are you two done now?" Sylvanas said while crossing her arms, looking at the two "The enemy now knows that I no longer serve Sauron, which means the necromancer knows right now."

"And now we have to go and deal with him right now." Talion said

"What took you so long anyway?" Sylvanas asks

"We were busy with a rebellion." Celebrimbor said

"Well it looks like your army is falling apart from the inside."

"We'll manage it." Talion said "We just to have to find that filth and put an end to him."

"But others would take his place." Celebrimbor said "There will always be others like him who will try to challenge us."

"Then we get rid of them."

"So anyways…" Sylvanas lowers her arms and turns away "The necromancer is preparing to raise the Balrog out of the ice; if you want him then he's there." She starts to walk away from the two

"Then we have no time to waste then." Celebrimbor vanishes from the sight of Talion

Talion goes after Sylvanas to the south of Seregost, they travel together and avoid attention right now, due to the necromancer is preparing his ritual and they do not have time to fight any Uruks or any captains right now. The necromancer has everything all prepare right now, placing four totems over the ice, having a handful of acolytes standing by the totems and a lot of dead Uruks standing around too. Zog stood in the middle, beginning his ritual to revive the Balrog out of the ice so that he could begin to dominate the Balrog and use it as a weapon against the enemy.

Sylvanas interrupts the ritual when firing one of her arrows towards Zog, hitting him on the side of his chest, stopping his chant and getting him and everyone's attention. Everyone turn their bodies towards Sylvanas and Talion as they step into this, standing together and looking towards Zog as he takes out the arrow and turns towards them.

"So you are back again." Zog said when looking towards Talion "You did a good job for me on placing the Balrog in the ice, leaving it down there for me to control it from up here. Tal-Goroth will belong to me, making me far powerful than the Dark Lord. One day, Mordor will be mine and I will be the new Dark Lord of the living and the dead. Everyone will remember my name… Zog, Zog, Zog!"

"And as for you… Banshee." Zog aims his spear towards her "You're a disappointment, and everything you have done for us and this is the thanks we get. I am going to send you back into the pit, and then I'll bring you back as my personal pawn."

"Is it just me or do all these captains seem to be talking too much?" Sylvanas asks when turning her head to Talion

"The problem is they don't shut up." Talion responds while drawing out his sword

Sylvanas looks to one of the acolytes with a crossbow on the left side of her, firing her arrow towards that one while Talion uses his shadow strike to appear in front of the one on the right, striking his sword through the chest then beheads the acolytes. Talion turns to the other two acolytes nearby and strikes against them, also tries to block the other attacks from the undead Uruks. Sylvanas continues firing her arrows at the enemy, targeting the ones with the crossbows while also targeting the Uruks that are attacking Talion. Her arrows pierce through the Uruks but are not sending them to the ground, only slowing them down and giving Talion enough time to move around them, planning to move towards one of the totems with less Uruks around it. Zog plan to target Talion while he starts rolling, almost throwing his spear towards the area where he was going to stop, only to be stop by Sylvanas when she fired an arrow at his chest again, getting Zog to miss Talion.

Talion moves to the first totem and stands behind it, there he begins to purify the totem before going to the next one, noticing Zog pursuing him while the undead Uruks goes after Sylvanas. She was force to switch weapons, using her daggers to cut some of them down but gaining no success on putting them down. Sylvanas retreats further away, just to draw them away from Talion while he deals with Zog and the other totems, making things difficult however because Zog continues throwing spears at Talion, continuing to roll out of the way and trying to get behind the totems so he could purify them.

Talion looks to Sylvanas after he purified the second totem; he speaks to Celebrimbor "We should help her."

"No." Celebrimbor responds "She knows what she is doing, go and take care of the last two."

"Try all you want!" Zog calls out and aims his spear towards Talion but was actually aiming behind him "You cannot defeat the army of the dead!"

Talion looks back and notices several undead Uruks rushing to the field, coming out of the icy caves. He notice there was more of them behind this pack, seeing a few more that could overrun them right now. He looks back to Zog and quickly blocks his spear when he threw it when he was not looking, he deflect the spear with his sword then decides to look towards Sylvanas and assist her. He used the wraith powers to appear in the middle of the pack of Uruks that are chasing Sylvanas; he sent his sword through the back of the neck then finishes it with a strike through the head to send the head falling. He quickly uses his wraith powers by hitting the ground hard, unleashing a shockwave that got most of them frozen in ice. Talion stays in the middle while they stay frozen, quickly creating a wraith halberd and swings in a three-sixty degree, shattering the Uruks to pieces with that attack.

"Remarkable…" Sylvanas muttered to herself, feeling astonished after seeing him destroying the Uruks. She looks forward, notice only two Uruks remain, and are attacking her, getting her to avoid the first attack from the Uruk and send the dagger through it then got behind and uses the second dagger to strike its head off.

After the Uruks lays dead on the ground or shatter to pieces with that move made by Talion, both he and Sylvanas turns towards Zog, that there is when something hits Talion. Talion took a hit to the chest with a spear from Zog, damaging his wraith powers, unable to use his secret wraith move to remove him. He fell on one knee and when looking back to Zog, seeing him drawing another spear, Sylvanas steps in and stops him before he could throw it, firing two arrows at the same time, hitting Zog in the chest. Sylvanas continues firing one arrow at a time while moving towards Zog, hitting him in the chest and other parts of his body, getting Zog to take all those arrows until he is adapt to the arrows. He uses his spear to remove the arrows off his body and then throws his spear to Sylvanas, only to miss her. She draws her daggers and was going to charge to him, soon to realise that the undead Uruks that came out of the icy caves before got closer to her, noticing three of them charging towards her from the side, unable to defend herself, she got tackled by the three and was sent crashing through the ice. She fell through the ice with the three Uruks, struggling to get free and try to reach to the surface however; she was sinking with them and was unable to reach to the surface.

Talion stood there seeing no sign of Sylvanas getting back to the surface, he looks back to Zog, seeing him laughing then turns his head towards the other Uruks that are approaching him. He uses his shadow strike once again on the near Uruk that was next to one of the totems, striking the shoulder then swung his sword out and removes the head. Talion looks back and forth, seeing that he has time, giving him time to use his wraith powers to purify the totem, only one remains.

"Only one remains…." Talion said and looking towards Zog "And he is not going to let us get that."

"Call upon the Caragor." Celebrimbor said then calls out "Look out!"

Talion looks to the left and quickly ducks when an Uruk swung its axe at him, he retaliated by using a wraith push to get that Uruk into a frozen state. Talion looks back to Zog and rolls out of the way while Zog charges towards him, once Talion got behind the totem he purified, he called upon his Caragor to come into this. Zog looks to the side and the Caragor appears all the sudden, leaping at Zog with two of its legs in the air, trying to bite him while Zog defends himself, giving Talion enough time to run past them and reach the last totem. He uses his wraith powers to purify the totem while his Caragor continues trying to kill Zog, only to fail in the end, Zog did collapse to the ground but he sent his spear through the mouth and reach through the top of the Caragor. He kicks the dead Caragor to the side and looks over to Talion, he shouts out "NO!" but was too late, and Talion purified the last totem, triggering the walking dead Uruks that are in the area to finally collapse onto the ice.

"It's over now." Talion looks back to Zog, seeing the fallen Uruks on the ice. "It's just you and me now."

"No…" Zog rises and looks towards Talion "You have been a problem to me during the beginning. After I kill you, you will be mine and all of Mordor will kneel before Zog the Eternal!"

"Not anymore… Mordor will kneel before the Bright Lord."

Zog draws out another arrow and charges towards Talion, getting Talion to roll to the side and tries to swing back at him, only to clash his sword against his spear, deflecting his attack and getting Talion to step back a bit, getting Zog to throw his spear but Talion rolls out of the way again. Zog draws another spear and charges to Talion again, continues to pursue him and clash their weapons against each other, making things difficult for Talion because he is unable to deliver a perfect blow against Zog and is unable to use his bow against him.

Meanwhile, Sylvanas rose out of the water, taking a deep breath when she rises, even though she is dead, she still acts alive. She crawls her way out of the icy cold water, holding onto her bow tight with one hand to it but she drops her bow and also her cloak too. She rises off the ice and looks towards the fight between Talion and Zog, slowly drawing her daggers and starts walking towards the two while they continue fighting, soon to have Talion noticing her and tries to have Zog to keep having his back towards her. Zog continues to fight Talion but knew about Sylvanas approaching him from behind, once he got Talion back, he turns towards Sylvanas and swings his spear at her, only to miss when she ducks on time then swung her daggers forward. She strikes his chest twice then kicks him back, getting Talion to strike Zog on the shoulder, digging his sword through but pulled it out when Zog spins back to swing at Talion, only to miss. Sylvanas delivers a fatal blow to Zog by lodging her two daggers through the back, sending Zog on one knee but he swing back at Sylvanas, only to fail when Sylvanas does a spin and lays a strong kick across his face, sending him on his knees.

Zog looks up at Sylvanas as she stands there looking down at him, soon to get a sword from Talion as he threw over his sword for her to use. She looks back at Zog, saying his last words before she finishes him off. "I was meant to rule Mordor…" Zog said "I was meant to destroy Sauron with an army of the dead… I thought you… Of all people would understand…" He then attacks Sylvanas with the spear, still trying to survive however, Sylvanas blocks his spear then strikes off his arm then his other arm, once he loses his arms, he finishes this by doing a spin before cutting off his head and sending his head rolling over the ice while his body falls.

Zog falls and Sylvanas felt so relieved to see him die, she looks back at Talion when he approaches her, wanted to have his sword back, which she does and retrieves her daggers off the corpse of Zog. Sylvanas responds to that question of what Zog said, answering it while he lays dead in front of her. "I don't like being used… You son of a bitch."

"It is done then."

Sylvanas looks back to Talion and responds "My task is not done here, there is still one more necromancer out there."

"Sauron…"

"No… The Mouth of Sauron. He is alive and I am going to kill him."

"Do you need some help with that?"

Celebrimbor appears next to Talion "We do not have time to go after the Mouth; we still need to face the Nazgul and dominate Seregost."

"I am going after the Mouth." Sylvanas walks past Talion, collecting her bow and her cloak before looking back to Talion "You do your job and I'll do mine…"

"And if we see each other again…. What then?" Talion asks

"I will not get in between your quest for domination over Mordor, but you better watch yourself." Sylvanas looks forward and walks away from him

"Wait a minute." Talion calls to her, getting her to stop "You haven't told us about the others, who else has been brought back like you?"

"You don't have to worry about it. Leave the dead to me." Sylvanas walks away

Talion looks back to Celebrimbor for a moment before he vanishes back into his body; he looks back at the bodies of Zog and the others, seeing they are not rising anytime soon. He looks back towards Sylvanas and watches her walking away, soon to turn around and go the other way, going towards the icy caves where the dead Uruks came from, inspecting the caves in case there are undead lurking within.

Sylvanas departs from Seregost and begins her journey to the south, going all the way down to the south, going past Nurnen and towards an abandon fortress. This place is a very haunted fortress, once under the command of the Tower of Sauron, because of his dark powers, no Uruks or spiders dare come into this desolate place. Sylvanas is going to be one of the few to enter this place, entering this silent and abandon fortress where it still shows fear to all who enters, all except for Sylvanas of course as she cares nothing about fear whatsoever. The only reason why she enters this place is what lies within, arriving to the throne where there are bodies in coffins in front of the throne. Sylvanas walks past the coffins and straight to the throne where she could sit down, sitting down on the throne and looking down at the three open coffins in front of her. She smiles while looking at the three inside the coffins, seeing the Hammer, the Tower and the Black Hand, all lay dead in three coffins.

"One down… One to go."


	4. Chapter 4

Sylvanas remains hidden after removing Zog and pretty much helped Sauron remove a betrayer in the ranks, allowing the enemy to not deal with a third faction that would cause serious problems on both sides. Sylvanas now remains in her fortress in the south, remaining there until the time was right to reveal herself, coming out of the fortress and returning to the north where she makes an appearance. Her eyes were fixated on hunting the Mouth of Sauron, preparing to travel to Barad Dur by herself, going alone to challenge him.

Sylvanas travels to Gorgoroth then travels through the long bridge where she eventually comes across hundreds of corpses, all belonging to both sides of Sauron's army and the army of the Bright Lord. She walks over their bodies while holding onto her bow, looking down at them all while she keeps moving but would soon stop when she spots Talion. He lays there dead on the ground, his neck cut open and no sign of Celebrimbor or the ring he carries. Sylvanas walks up to him and stands by his side, looking down at him and realises that he is still alive, seeing his eyes open and looking up at Sylvanas as she stands there, having her shadow covering his upper body.

"How the mighty have fallen." Sylvanas said "To think you would die in this way… And I thought you cannot die."

Talion remains silent and turns his face away from her, looking to the side and looking towards the ring of the Nazgul that lays on the ground. He turns his body to the side and tries to reach out, reaching out to grab the ring while Sylvanas looks down and notices the ring. She places her bow on her back then crouches down and takes the ring before Talion could take it, getting a look at it then looks back at Talion.

"You would throw your life to wield this ring?" Sylvanas asks but gets no answer from him; he just stares at her for a while. She closes her eyes for the moment while sighing, deciding to help Talion by grabbing his hand and about to place the ring on his finger but stops for the moment and looks back at him. "Just remember… You now owe me one for helping you do this…" She then places the ring through his finger and gets back up, stepping away from Talion, watching him change as the power of one of the nine rings brings him back.

Talion's wounds healed and he rose up off the ground. He turns towards Sylvanas, showing his new yellow eyes and seeing darkness corrupting his face, remaining silent for the moment but finally responds. "Thank you…. Sylvanas."

Sylvanas crosses her arms and stares at his new eyes "What happen to your friend?"

"He is gone… Gone to try and dominate Sauron…"

"And how come you're not with him?"

"Because his goal and my goal are not the same, because of that, he left me here…"

"Well then…" She lowers her arms and looks to the side but looks back to Talion and down at the ring on his finger "How does it feel now to become a wraith?"

"I have to control it…" Talion said when raising his right hand up, looking at the ring on his finger "I still have a job to do…" He looks back at Sylvanas "I need to go to Minas Morgul; I need to make sure the people of Middle-Earth are ready to face Sauron's army."

"Well if you say so…" She turns back

"Sylvanas…." Talion calls to her and gets her to stop

"We'll see each other again Talion." She responds and turns back to him "Go to Minas Morgul and claim the fortress… Go now…" She looks back and looks towards the fortress of Barad Dur "Leave Celebrimbor to me." She then walks away from Talion, walking alone over the bridge while Talion turns away and walks to Minas Morgul, there he would slowly change to a new long on his travel to Minas Morgul.

The dark fortress of Barad-Dur, the main fortress and home to hundreds of thousands of Uruks and orcs and all sorts of creatures that lurks within, home to the Dark Lord himself and his emissaries like the Mouth of Sauron. The Mouth serves as a lieutenant and commander of the fortress, a faithless one and a messenger to the Dark Lord himself. Sylvanas would have to track him down in this fortress, searching this fortress by herself to find one man and to avoid raising the alarm or else it will become more difficult to find him and kill him. She travels through the fortress and tries to hide as much as she can to avoid attention, moving through the shadows and stealth killing a few Uruks who get too close to her, continues moving until eventually her eyes made contact with the Mouth.

The Mouth of Sauron made his appearance when he was walking through the fortress, getting Sylvanas to watch him from above and not losing sight of him. He was assembling his forces to secure the fortress, knowing that Eltariel and Celebrimbor is here right now, moving inside the fortress and trying to find Sauron. Sylvanas watches him from the shadows and waits for the right moment to attack, waiting until he goes inside the structure, coming to an area where she makes her move.

The Mouth walks through this corridor with two Uruks behind him; soon to come towards a cross where on his right was a door and the left was a long corridor. Sylvanas attacks the Mouth as she comes running towards him and laying a kick to his chest, sending him through the door and into a small room while she deals with the two Uruks. She places her bow on her back and draws two daggers, clashing against the two Uruks but killed them both and looks back to the Mouth as he stands there, drawing his sword while she walks into the room, holding her two daggers.

"It's time to even the scales." Sylvanas said while moving closer to him

"The banshee…." He rises up with his staff "The Dark Lord chose you to serve him, which is what you are supposed to be."

"No. I was supposed to protect my homeland against the Dark Lord; in the end, he destroyed it. Now I plan to take Mordor from his grasp and make it into my world."

The Mouth attacks before Sylvanas could attack, sending a fireball from the top of his staff, sending it past her and through the door while she moves to the side. The Mouth stepped forward and swings his staff, sending a gust of strong wind that sends Sylvanas hitting against the wall. The Mouth swings again at her but she rolls out of the way, he does it again and sends her out of the room, sending her to the floor but she rolls back and gets up on one knee, drawing an arrow and firing it towards him. The Mouth blocks her arrow with his staff but Sylvanas fires again, firing two arrows, only one hits his chest while he knock the other one onto the floor. The Mouth approaches Sylvanas while she remains there, lowering her bow and not firing another, not knowing what she has done to him. The moment he tries to attack her, he suddenly stops and was unable to attack her for some reason, instead he discovers something happening to his body, feeling paralysed, he fell on one knee and lowering his staff while Sylvanas rises back up.

"What have you done to me…?" The Mouth said while slowly pulling the arrow out of his chest

"I made a special arrow for those that are a pain in the ass to subdue." Sylvanas said, looking at the arrow that the Mouth holds "You are not going anywhere." She comes up to him while placing her bow away

"What are you waiting for?" He asks, raising his head up to her while dropping the arrow "Aren't you going to finish me?"

"A quick death? Like you did to me. No. I have other plans for you, like I said before; I plan to take everything from Sauron, starting with you." She raise her head up at the ceiling when feeling a slight tremor, coming from the top. She looks back to the Mouth "I'll see you later… Don't go anywhere." She turns back and walks out of the room, making her way to the top.

On the top of the tower of Barad-Dur, the Dark Lord battles against Eltariel and Celebrimbor in a conflict for domination over Mordor. The two elves clash against the Dark Lord, pushing him back and getting him into submission where the two unite as one and begins to dominate Sauron. Sauron was close of losing this fight, having his eyes change colour from orange flames to blue but Sauron suddenly got the upper hand when his eyes return to orange. Sauron drew his blade from behind and slices through the fingers of Eltariel, sending the ring flying in the air, getting Eltariel falling back while Celebrimbor stands in front of Sauron. Sauron rises and grabs both arms of Celebrimbor, having Celebrimbor merging with Sauron so that he could no longer become a problem anymore. Sauron was close of winning but Celebrimbor still has a strong will to retaliate against Sauron, triggering a large burst of light where the two finally merge but in a way that Sauron did not anticipate. Celebrimbor and Sauron became one on this tower, becoming the great flaming eye where it starts flickering to orange flames to blue flames, lock together; fighting someone gets the upper hand.

Eltariel stands alone on this tower, crouching down and holding onto her hand after losing two fingers from that swing of Sauron's sword. She looks towards her fingers that lies there on the ground but she turns her eyes to the side, looking towards the ring that is still on the floor. She got back up and walks over to retrieve the ring but she stops at halfway all the sudden, raising her head up and notices Sylvanas standing there, getting a surprise look when seeing her for the first time. She was speechless while Sylvanas stares at Eltariel for a while but lowers her head down, looking down at the ring then lowers her upper body down to pick it up off the ground, raising her upper body back up and getting a close look at the ring, looking at the blue markings that still stays there.

"You're the banshee." Eltariel mutters to herself, getting Sylvanas to raise her eyes towards her.

"I have never seen you before." Sylvanas lowers her hand, still holding onto the ring. She looks around the room then raise her head up towards the flaming eye that is above their heads, seeing changing colours from blue to orange. She looks back to Eltariel and asks "Is Celebrimbor up there?"

"He is… He has merged with the Dark Lord."

"Well then…" She raise her arm back up to look at the ring "I guess he won't be using this anymore." She looks back to Eltariel "As for you… You should return home." She turns to the side

"What are you planning on doing with that ring?"

Sylvanas turns away and gets her back towards Eltariel, lowering her head down while she starts putting the ring through her finger, raising her hand up to look closely at the ring before responding. "Things are about to change in Mordor."

Sylvanas leaves the tower and returns back inside the fortress of Barad-Dur, leaving Eltariel to decide what she must do now since Celebrimbor is gone and so is Talion. She could no longer stay here in Mordor, she needs to return before the Shadow Wars can begin, and the war between two sides that wishes to take dominance over the south of Mordor.

Sylvanas takes a trip through the fortress where she starts to test the power of the ring, finding anyone nearby and use the ring to dominate. Her first target would be the Mouth of Sauron, the one who is still stuck in the room where she fought him, planning to use the power of the ring while it is still at its strong, using her powers to dominate the Mouth, rendering him to submission.

With Sylvanas unleashing the power of the ring inside Barad-Dur, Talion dominates Minas Morgul and bends it to his will, dominating most of the captains and ordering them to bring order while he must leave. The Shadow Wars have begun and Talion must defend his regions against Sauron's army, the first place he must defend now is Cirith Ungol, once he defends it, he goes to Nurnen and defend that region then to Gorgoroth and then to Seregost. Talion defended all four regions however he fail to defend Seregost, losing that fortress to the enemy but plans to retake that fortress but something causes him to hold the siege until later.

Sylvanas arrives at the back of the fortress in Gorgoroth with an army behind her, an army of Uruks that she dominated in Barad-Dur, bringing them all here to meet with Talion. She came towards him with the Mouth of Sauron by her side, following Sylvanas like a pet on a leash. She approaches Talion at the end of the bridge, noticing he has brought some company with him, believing that this is another attack coming from Barad-Dur, only to get a surprise that it is Sylvanas leading this force.

Sylvanas signals her army to stop and starts approaching Talion as he does the same thing, approaching Sylvanas at halfway and leaves his captains behind. Sylvanas comes up to him and responds. "Nice look."

"I see you have been busy." Talion said while sheathing his sword and looks towards the Mouth "He's…"

"My new pet."

"How did you…" He lowers his eyes and notices the ring around her finger "….."

Sylvanas raise her hand up in front of him "Celebrimbor is with Sauron now… No point keeping this on the ground, so I decided to take it for myself."

"And Eltariel?"

"Gone."

"And this army?"

"For you."

"For me?"

"Yes." She lowers her arm and walks around to the side of him "I realise that Sauron is still a threat to this world, all you have to do is stall his army enough time for the people of the west to prepare themselves for the war." She stops on the side of him and turns her body to him while he just turns his head to her "And I want to help you with that."

"Why do I get the feeling you want something from me."

"I know you owe me one so let me help you in the war in the south." She looks to the Mouth "The only reason I am not killing him is because of his skills, skills that I don't have right now."

"Necromancy. You want to raise the dead…" He turns his body to her "You want to become like Zog."

"No. Zog is different, all I want is to make the Dark Lord suffer for what he has done, and for that I will help you in this war against him until the end."

"And just what exactly are you going to do?" He walks closer to her "What are you planning on doing Sylvanas?"

She gets closer to him, having an annoyed look "That is none of your business… What you need to deal with is Sauron's army; leave the rest of it to me."

"And I take it you want something from me after what happen on that bridge?"

"You're smarter than you look." She turns away, walking towards his captains but stops then turns back to him "I want one thing from you and it is not going to be a type of thing that you would struggle to deal with."

Talion turns to her "And that is?"

"I want Seregost."

"Seregost? Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"And what are you planning to do with Seregost?"

Sylvanas walks back to him "If you must know… That there is where I will be commanding my armies, to attack Sauron from the rear while you engage his forces head on."

"And what happens if I say no?"

"I recommend that you do not want to make an enemy of me… You can do whatever you want to the other regions, I will not lay a finger on them and the same goes to your captains. Lucky for you this is not Seregost, if this was then we would be fighting over it by now."

"Well there is a problem to that. Seregost is gone."

Sylvanas laughs slightly "You lost Seregost to Sauron's army?"

"I will get it back…."

"Hmn… Call your armies back; I'll take care of it." She walks past him and goes towards her army, soon to stop and looks back to Talion "Right now you cannot handle the fight against the enemy, we both know that you cannot hold down all the fortresses all by yourself, you can't be at all places at once."

"I'll handle it."

"Fine then, you can be that way but I will be in Seregost. I will happily allow some support in the south if you wish of me, it is your decision."

Talion remains silent for the moment, soon to turn his head to the side then turns away and walks toward his Uruks, ordering them to allow Sylvanas and her warrior's safe passage through his fortress, allowing her to go through without any problems. His Uruks would return to their duties while Talion watches them leave, making sure that they all walk out of the fortress, he even went and walks by Sylvanas' side as they get to the front gate. The moment they reach that gate, Talion would speak up to Sylvanas, getting the two to stop before they leave the front gate.

"Sylvanas. You already notice this but you should not make an enemy of me." He said when turning his head towards her, getting her to look back to him "I don't know what your goal is but whatever happens… I won't allow you to become something like Zog."

"Hmn." She looks forward, having a smirk under her hood and walks out of his fortress, not looking back as Talion stands there looking back at her for a time until the gates close behind her.

Sylvanas begins her journey with the army she has towards Seregost, along the way she uses the Mouth to raise any fallen Uruks that they find along the way, knowing that she needs more grunts in order to lay siege to Seregost. The Mouth stays closer to Sylvanas all the way on the trip, raising many undead warriors but those they find that are alive, she goes ahead and uses her ring to dominate them. This army would increase their numbers and strength very quickly before reaching Seregost; there she eventually names her army the Forsaken. This new movement causes Talion to rethink his strategy, he calls for his captains that still lies in Seregost, ordering them to travel to Gorgoroth so that he could gain a stronger foothold in that region better, not want Sylvanas to attack them by accident.

Once the time came, Sylvanas begins her siege on the fortress in Seregost, bringing her armies at the front gate; all prepare to face an army that lies behind the walls. Luckily for Sylvanas, the fortress has not reach its full repair from the previous siege, seeing as the front walls are half rebuilt, the front gate has been restored and there is no sign of any fiery siege beasts on the walls. The enemy laid siege to this fortress hard last time, breaking the walls and losing half their captains, making this the right opportunity to attack.

The Overlord came forth from his tower, standing at the top and looking out at the open, seeing her army then lowers his head and looks at his own, seeing many of his warriors looking back at him, expecting a speech. This Overlord goes by the name of Krakhorn the Bloody, wearing full golden plate armour with a few purple paint markings on his skin and two large axes on his back. He is a Slayer from the Marauder Tribe.

"Well look what we got here, first it was the Bright Lord and now it's the Banshee Queen. We have already taken this fort from a dead man and now we have to deal with a dead she elf, either way this fort will stay under our command. This time we're going to leave nobody alive, either dead or alive, they all have to burn!"

Sylvanas rides through her army on a Dire Caragor, coming at the front where her dominated captains lies, having four of them standing by her side while the Mouth was behind her, standing there on the ground with this long black staff with a silver orb at the top of it.

One of the captains who is a Mystic Trickster speaks out to her. "Get a load of this… The fortress is not even going to be a challenge to us."

"The captains are the only ones who are going to be a challenge." Said another captain "Let's get this over with!"

Sylvanas draws her dagger and prepares to charge when aiming it in the air, having her warriors to run past her and charge straight towards the fortress. Her warriors rush to the gate and avoid the flaming arrows that came flying over the field; some of the Uruks began climbing over the walls while the Olog-Hai starts hitting the walls and the gates to breach. Sylvanas joins the battle by riding through and reaching to the walls, there she uses her Caragor to climb to the top where she and her Caragor attacks the archers on the walls. She turns towards the Uruks that are waiting in front of the gate, firing an arrow towards a stack of explosive barrels of Grog, annihilating four Uruks.

The gate finally broke through and the Uruks came rushing straight through, dealing with a handful of defenders with their shields forward, they crash through their defences and begin close combat. Sylvanas assist them by staying on the wall with her Caragor, continues firing arrows down at the Uruk defenders and archers on the ground and on the rooftops. She eventually jumps off the wall and gets closer to her enemies, having her Caragor biting an Uruk nearby while she keeps firing, targeting the Uruks through the head or anything else in the area that could be used against them.

Sylvanas' warriors now taken over the front entrance, taking one of the positions in the fortress, having her warriors to begin scattering throughout the area to take more positions. The Mouth came forth into the area, using his powers to raise a handful of undead Uruks that died and will continue to revive fallen Uruks once they have taken more advantage points. The walls on both sides of the gate finally broke through, having the Olog-Hai and some captains to charge right in, joining the attack. Sylvanas would lead them into certain areas, having them to go into two separate areas to take them, asking the captains to follow her while the Mouth goes to another advantage point.

One captain was station on the advantage point where Sylvanas goes after, standing there with a few Uruks by his side, and waiting for their enemies to come to them. This captain is from the Dark Tribe carrying a Morgul sword. The moment he saw Sylvanas coming towards him on a Caragor, he calls out to her.

"Banshee! The flames of war are upon you… You cannot hold against all of us, you will suffer!"

"I have already suffered enough!" Sylvanas calls out then orders her Caragor to attack. Her Caragor leaps through the air and tackles the captain to the ground, trying to devour him but struggles to bite its teeth through him. The captain held on until he starts striking the face of the Caragor with his Morgul sword, soon to stab his sword through the head, getting Sylvanas off the Caragor while the captain kills her pet.

The captain rises up and looks towards Sylvanas, seeing her firing two arrows at the captain, hitting his chest twice but when firing a third arrow, he takes a hit in the foot, getting pinned for the moment. One of the captains that is part of the Forsaken came forth to assist, using his shield to knock this captain to the floor then swing his poisonous spear through his chest, killing him.

This area now belongs to Sylvanas once that captain died, gaining another advantage point and getting her troops to spread further, killing anyone that stood in their way. Sylvanas continues leading her warriors through, firing her arrows down at her enemies, pushing them back and showing no mercy. The Uruks fled further to the keep, trying to so hard to slow them down but the Mouth continues raising the dead and Sylvanas continues killing them all, sending her captains forward to eliminate any captains. After she dominates the last point, the rest of the army surrendered to her, having only captain remains and was force to surrender, falling down on his knees with the rest of them.

Sylvanas makes her way inside the keep, walking through the door and heading up the small steps to reach into the arena where the Overlord lies, sitting on his throne with many Uruks by his side, seeing Sylvanas entering the room with a handful of her undead Uruks, storming right in and standing by her side.

The Overlord looks out at her warriors then turns his head towards her and speaks "So you made it through after all… You must have some kind of death wish to storm my fortress and enter my keep. I guess I have to deliver your punishment myself."

Sylvanas draws her bow and aims it towards him "The only punishment that will be delivered here is you loyalty to the Dark Lord. Once you are mind, I will be keeping you on a leash."

The Overlord rises from his throne while drawing out two axes, swinging his axes around while taking a few steps forward. He aims one of his axes towards her, signalling his Uruks to charge, getting Sylvanas to attack first by firing an arrow towards him, hitting his chest but the Overlord never flinched. Sylvanas takes a few steps forward while shooting her arrows at him, hitting his chest but they are not slowing him down as he starts walking towards her. She stops after firing four times, firing towards the others, taking two Uruks down and shooting at the Olog-Hai three times before stopping, switching to her daggers when the Overlord was close to her, there they clash together.

The battle begins inside this large room, having the undead Uruks clashing against the others, fighting against each other while the Overlord battles against Sylvanas in the middle. The Overlord was swinging his axes around the place, trying to cut her but she was evading all of his attacks, having her moving back and sideways, moving around him as if she was dancing, and waiting for the right moment to attack him with her daggers. She manage to lay a cut on his left leg and a cut across his face, getting him to stop for the moment when he moves his head away from her but slowly looks back at her, feeling the cut across his face, getting him enraged and started attacking but faster, causing her to evade them quickly. The Overlord pushes her back, continues swinging his axes at her but only taking a few cuts on her body due to her speed is higher than his; Sylvanas continues evading but was unable to deliver any blow to him. Things are about to get more complicated when an Olog-Hai was behind her, swinging his large mace down at her, she saw it on time but evades it but she took a hit by the arm of the Olog-Hai, sending her flying and hitting against the steps near the throne.

"Nobody is going to help you." The Overlord said when approaching her with his Olog-Hai behind him "You should have just stayed on your leash and serve the Dark Lord."

That moment when the Overlord told her that she should stay on her leash got her irritated; she got back up off the ground, holding onto her daggers tightly. She inhales from her nose and leans her head back, once she inhales enough air, she leans forward and opens her mouth, unleashing a serious banshee scream through the air, a loud screeching noise that got most of them panic in fear. The Uruks became terrified at this wrath from her; hurting their eardrums, causes them all to panic, giving her time to face the Overlord alone due to the Overlord still holding his ground against her. She charges towards him while throwing her two daggers, sending one through his chest while the other through the left leg, injuring him. The Overlord ignores the hits when seeing Sylvanas still charging to him, he goes to swing his axes at her but she ducks down, sliding underneath his axe and getting behind him. He turns back to swing his axes but Sylvanas kicks his leg, kicking the one with the dagger inside, pushing the dagger deeper into his skin then does a spin kick across his face, sending him to the floor. She draws out her bow and fires two arrows at his hands, disarming his weapons so she could get closer to him.

"You damn witch!" The Overlord insults "This is not what was supposed to happen… I was supposed to rule this keep, not fall to the likes of you!" He grabs one of his axes and tries for a desperate chance of survival against her. Sylvanas stops him by grabbing his hand before he could hit her then grabs the side of his face, using the power of the ring to dominate him and recruit him under her command.

Sylvanas backs away once she dominated the Overlord, she looks back and notices the Uruks start slowly approaching her. She calls out "Kneel to your new master!" This got the Uruks to hold position for the moment, seeing their Overlord rising back up and not attacking her. The Overlord now serves her, forcing the rest of the Uruks to do as she said and fell on one knee.

Sylvanas came forth outside the keep, standing on a small platform and looking out at the view of the fortress, standing where the Overlord was before. She looks out and sees her army, standing there and waiting for her to come out and deliver a speech.

"The fortress now belongs to the Banshee Queen!" She calls out "This here is just the beginning, the beginning of the Forsaken. Soon, the Dark Lord shall tremble in fear for the new ruler of Mordor, all those who serve will be reward greatly, while those who are against me shall fall and be resurrect into the Forsaken. Spread the word to the rest of your warriors across Mordor; tell them all that this is the day for the rise of the Banshee Queen!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Banshee Queen has dominion over Seregost, claiming the frozen lands, claiming a piece of Mordor. She has begun to make her mark upon Mordor, showing Sauron and Talion just what she can do by participating in the Shadow Wars. She has already dominated or resurrected many warriors in Seregost, creating a strong army under her command and will prepare for war against Sauron's army.

Over time, Sylvanas remains inside this region, staying put while her armies slowly increase their size. Once she has full dominance over Seregost, this here is the time for her to begin the training of necromancy powers from the Mouth. She decides to leave Seregost under the command of the former Overlord, Krakhorn the Bloody, bringing him back in charge until she returns. She takes her leave from the region of Seregost and travels with the Mouth to the south to a fortress where the Tower once ruled over it, where his body and the others lie. That place is where she begins training the powers of necromancy, once she masters it, she will bring them all back by herself and not let the Mouth do it.

Over time, the Shadow Wars still wage on in Mordor, reaching to the halfway point as things are about to get harder for Talion. Right now, he is busy fighting in Gorgoroth, defending the fortress against a Nazgul who has brought an army to siege the fortress, battling against his forces in a serious bloodshed. He fought against the Nazgul and sent it away, close of winning the siege but his defences are slowly breaking a part because he discover that there was a betrayer in the ranks, only because he killed his Blood-Brother long ago. Talion continues the fight even though he lost three advantage points, killing many Uruks and captains, even the one who betrayed him but he fail to kill the main captains of this siege. Talion was off guard; the leading commander of the siege fought Talion and struck him down, killing him and gaining a total victory over Gorgoroth. The Overlord of this fortress was capture while the other captains died of execution, killing four captains before Talion could return. He prepares to retake back Gorgoroth, preparing another siege once he has enough captains and enough siege weapons to do so, however, what Talion soon realises that another threat is happening in Minas Morgul.

Zog the Eternal, the Uruk necromancer who died at the hands of Sylvanas, rising from the dead inside Minas Morgul by his acolytes and has begun raising many fallen Uruks from the dead. He has already brought back a few captains and sent them after others, bringing their bodies back to Zog where he could bring them back and overthrow Talion from Minas Morgul. Because of this new uprising, Talion now has two choices in this matter and each one will result in serious damage to his army. Talion could attack Gorgoroth and take it with what he has, if he loses then Gorgoroth still stays to the enemy but if he succeeds then Zog could still dominate Minas Morgul before he could arrive. Talion must now abandon Gorgoroth for the time being, ordering his dominated captains to stay behind, hold against the enemy while he returns to Minas Morgul to handle this.

The rumours of the resurrection of Zog spread throughout the land, getting the attention of Sylvanas when she hears about this where she is. One of her loyal captains came to her, telling her the truth about the rumour about Zog and is in Minas Morgul right now. This return of Zog got Sylvanas furious about him, she was force to abandon her operations right now and travel to Minas Morgul, leaving the Mouth behind. She takes a small army and travels across the region, travelling to the region of Gorgoroth before reaching the region of Cirith Ungol.

During the travel into Gorgoroth, she discovers she is not the only one travelling to Minas Morgul. She comes across Talion, riding a flying drake. Talion notices Sylvanas on the ground and decides to land his drake in front of them, landing his drake so he could dismount the same goes to Sylvanas so the two could meet once again.

"Looks like you can't get away from me huh Talion." Sylvanas said when approaching him halfway

"What are you doing here Sylvanas?" Talion asks, turning his head to the side, looking towards her army

"I am here to get rid of Zog in Minas Morgul. I know what he is doing and I can't allow him to create an army of dead in the west."

"And here I thought you would try to bargain with him for an alliance."

She sighs "Yeah right… I don't want another competition, especially from the likes of him."

"You got the Mouth on your side."

"For now. He is just a tool for my work. Now are we going to be standing here all day or do you want to burn Zog?"

"Fine then… But once this is done, I want your army out of Minas Morgul."

"Deal." She turns back and mounts onto her Caragor while Talion returns to his drake.

The Banshee Queen and the Bright Lord teams up once again, travelling straight to Minas Morgul together in hope that they can stop Zog before he becomes a threat to them both. Talion would arrive in Minas Morgul first, flying across the city and calling for all of his loyalists to make their way to the front entrance of the keep. He gets information out of them all, finding out that Zog has already killed two of his captains and three unknown captains, bringing them all to the arena so he could raise them. He has already brought many undead Uruks, bringing many who have died here, fortifying the whole arena, making sure nobody gets in or out until Zog says so.

Sylvanas arrives inside Minas Morgul, walking straight over the bridge with a small army of her warriors and a Warchief behind her, an Uruk who is a Warchief from the Mystic Tribe and is an expert at tracking. He follows her over the bridge and inside this desolate place, feeling the darkness surrounding her. Sylvanas turns her head towards the keep, seeing the main source of this evil, seeing the energy wall around the keep while the outside decays from the violence from the Uruks.

At the end of the bridge was a captain waiting for her to arrive, standing at the front with a handful of his warriors. This captain is from the Mystic Tribe and a tank, carrying a spear and shield and wears heavy armour over his body. The captain approaches Sylvanas and her bodyguard, causing them and her army to stop while he approaches her with a few Uruks behind him.

"Are you planning on standing in my way?" Sylvanas asks the captain when he approaches her, stopping a second when she responds "Because if you do… I will destroy you."

The captain places his spear away and responds to her "I heard you were coming… I did not believe it was true. They told me about you but they did not mention your beauty. No sir, they did not. You are mine now, love. Forever, and ever, and ever..."

Sylvanas remains silent after what he just said, raising an eyebrow and opens her mouth slightly, not sure what to say to him after hearing that. She finally responds "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." She then turns her head to her captain and orders "Get rid of him."

Both captains drew weapons as they prepare themselves for battle, the rest of the Forsaken army held position while Sylvanas watches the fight between the two. Before both of them could lock weapons against each other, something appeared behind the enemy captain, lodging their sword through the back of the neck and sending that captain on his knees. Talion stood behind the captain, having his sword through the back of the neck but he pulls the sword out and beheads him. After he was dead, the Uruks fled the scene, not want to challenge Talion or Sylvanas right now.

Talion watches them flee then looks back to Sylvanas "You're late."

"I'm here now aren't I? Now where is Zog?"

Talion turns back to the entrance while sheathing his sword "He's in the arena, gathering dead people."

"Looks like you might end up getting into trouble if Zog takes Minas Morgul." Sylvanas said "You lose Minas Morgul then there is no way you can defend two fronts."

"I know…"

"At least you have me on your side." She rides up to Talion, standing by his side, getting him to look back to her

"Hmn… Your making things difficult for me since you're here." He starts walking forward

Sylvanas looks back to her warriors, signalling them to follow her through, staying on her Caragor and moving alongside Talion. Along the way, she asks him "You still don't trust me, do you?"

Talion's eyes looks up to her and responds "Do you?"

"To be honest…. I don't trust you."

Talion raise his head towards her "Is that so?"

"You have a time limit on your head Talion." She said then aims her finger towards his ring "You may have that ring under your command but once that timer hits zero, you will join the Nazgul, give everything back to the Witch King and the Dark Lord. After you become one with the Nazgul, you will head into battle, fighting against Gondor and the rest of the races and kingdoms of Middle-Earth. You will show no mercy to anyone on the battlefield, even if they were someone special to you."

Talion remain quiet after she said that, following along the dark path, remaining quiet along the way in an awkward position. Talion eventually broke the silent, asking her a serious question, which would lead her to stop moving. "Did you ever had to kill someone special to you?"

Sylvanas stops and hesitates to answer that question, her warriors held position but she raise her hand up, signalling them to move forward, moving around her and Talion. Sylvanas looks back to Talion and answers that question. "I killed many of my kind in the name of the Dark Lord; I even tried to kill my sister. You probably already saw that moment you look through my mind."

"That woman with the bow, she was your sister?"

"I have two sisters and a brother, Vereesa, Alleria and Lirath. My brother died in the War of the Last Alliance, same goes to my sister Alleria who died with her husband in Mordor, making Vereesa the last dynasty of the Windrunner family. I was close of ending her when she saw me, I couldn't hesitate to show any mercy but in the end I was cut down by an elf who wanted to save my life."

"Sylvanas…"

"Keep your sympathy to yourself ranger. I was brought back from the dead, no other elf but me came back to serve Sauron so right now I am glad that I died that day and not my sister and glad that nobody else was revived." She starts moving, getting her Caragor to move up ahead while Talion remains there for now. She did stop for the moment before Talion could take a step, having her head turn to the side, showing only her red eye towards Talion. "You're the one who saved my life that day, which is why I wish to not harm you in the Shadow Wars."

Meanwhile, inside the arena lies Zog and his acolytes, standing in the center of the arena, resurrecting undead Uruks that lays dead around them. There are five totems in the area and one of them is in front of Zog, pouring out its energy on bringing the fallen Uruks, bringing them back up off the ground while Zog celebrates. More Uruks came into the arena, bringing dead captains that have fallen, bringing them here so Zog could bring them back and serve him as walking corpses. Sylvanas would get the full view of this place, standing on top of the arena with Talion by her side, watching the view and seeing many undead warriors are here, bringing more from the dead. The two turns back and came down, returning to Sylvanas' warriors where they could come up with a strategy.

"What shall we do milady?" The captain asks Sylvanas

"We can attack the arena with what we have." Sylvanas said "But I am not sure if that is going to work."

"The totems are the ones to be dealt with." Talion said "I can purify the totems and send the dead back on the floor, I need a distraction from your warriors."

"Very well then." She looks back to her captain "Once you see the signal, you charge right in and kill every last one of them."

"As you wish milady."

"I will assist you with my own captains that I have brought; I only have five captains and a handful of Uruks. They should be enough to deal damage to Zog and his undead warriors."

"Just be sure to rush in when I see the signal." She turns back and walks back to the wall

"You planning on killing him by yourself?" Talion asks before she plans to climb up the walls

Sylvanas looks back to Talion "Do whatever you want, if you see an opening then you can take it."

Sylvanas looks back to the arena and prepares to infiltrate alone, going in while her warriors retreat for now, getting into position and waiting for the signal to charge. Talion watches her climb up the walls again and reaches to the top, soon to turn away and return to his captains to order them to attack the arena.

Zog prepares a speech for his undead warriors once they rise up off the ground and allowing Sylvanas time to get into her position. "The Bright Lord can't be here right now, Minas Morgul is right for the taking. This place is just the beginning, we shall claim Minas Morgul under my command then Cirith Ungol will be next to fall and then the rest of Mordor. I will claim Mordor and I will be the new Dark Lord of Middle-Earth!"

Sylvanas calls out "Zog!" She came forth into the arena from behind, getting Zog and everyone's attention towards her. She came walking right into the arena, having two captains who she freed and dominated, even dominated four archers that stood behind them. She stood her ground when looking towards Zog, holding onto her bow.

"There she is." Zog said "The Banshee Queen… The leader of the Forsaken. I hope the Bright Lord is here too, you two are quite the couple around here in Mordor."

"Say whatever you want. I'm still going to kill you again."

"I know the Bright Lord is here right now, hiding and bringing more captains, a good way to bring them all here and not go chasing after them across this place. After you and the Bright Lord dies, I will claim Minas Morgul and then…" Zog lowers his eyes down, looking straight over to her ring "I might claim that ring for my own and dominate your so called 'Forsaken'. Sauron has no dominion over Mordor anymore, his power is no more and I will stand at the top."

"You better be careful Zog." Sylvanas said "If Sauron was here, he probably destroy your body and leave what is left of you in a block of ice as a trophy. And as for my ring…." She looks down at her ring for the moment then back to him "There is no way an Uruk such as you could wield something like this."

"I guess we will find out. I think our little chat has gone far enough."

"Indeed."

Sylvanas turns to the right and fires an arrow towards a barrel of Grog that happens to be here, blowing that up and taking out four undead Uruks and a captain, lighting him on fire. Her warriors rush into action by attacking the ones in the middle, the archers would assist while Sylvanas turns to the left, firing two arrows at the same time, head shooting two undead Uruks that was close to her.

Zog rushes into battle with his spear, clashing against one of the captains; he lays a strike through his chest then ducks when that captain swung his sword at him, getting behind the captain so he could throw a spear at his back. He turns back and draws another spear, throwing towards Sylvanas but one of the archers got in the way, taking a hit through the face. He draws another spear and watches Sylvanas, seeing her running along the side, firing arrows towards him. He ignores the arrows and tries to throw his spear at her, sending that spear straight past her as she stopped right on time, sending the spear flying past her face.

Sylvanas looks back to Zog while he draws another spear, she soon raise her head up high when seeing the firedrake coming down to the arena with Talion on board, raising his sword in the air, signalling the armies to come storming right in. Both forces of Talion and Sylvanas came rushing right in, clashing against the undead Uruks, striking them down and sending most of them to clash against them. Talion stays on the firedrake, unleashing fire upon the undead, burning a lot of them but he soon jumps off the drake, landing near a totem and tries to purify it before the undead attack him.

Zog turns his attention towards the drake, preparing to throw a spear at it while it flies around the area, he was about to hit the drake but was stopped by Sylvanas. Zog turns back and swings his spear against Sylvanas' blades, clashing against each other yet again in the middle of the arena. Both opponents could not deliver any serious blow to each other, both of them continues evading each other's attacks but Sylvanas did lay a kick across his face, pushing him away from her and got him to throw his spear but misses. Sylvanas threw one of her daggers at him before he could draw a spear, hitting his knee and got her to run closer enough to kick the dagger further within, causing Zog to lower his head down so Sylvanas could lay a knee kick on his face. She held onto her other dagger and holds it on her right hand, quickly swinging forward and cutting his neck, splattering his blood. She finishes this by holding onto her other dagger with two hands, sending that dagger through the side of his neck, digging through his skin then swings it out and kicks him in the chest, sending him to the floor. Somehow, he was still alive and barely breathing, holding onto the neck wounds he sustain from Sylvanas while she comes up to him, drawing her bow and aiming an arrow directly at his face.

"I will be back for you…" Zog said while lying there, coughing out blood and trying to breathe "We will be waiting, once the time is right… We will come for you…."

"Then I'll be waiting for you… Whenever you're ready, I will find you and I will kill you." She lets go of the string and sends that arrow straight through his eye, killing him.

Sylvanas sighs relieved after Zog was no more. She looks out at the view of the place, seeing the undead still fighting against the others on the field but once Talion purifies all of the totems, the undead that Zog brought back would collapse. Once the arena is back under their command, Talion begins to order the captains to burn the bodies, burning the captains and even Zog himself, burning them all in a pile in the middle. Everyone in the arena watch as that happen, Sylvanas and Talion stood together, watching the pile of bodies burn in the middle.

With Zog the Eternal dead once again, Sylvanas takes her leave from the arena and orders the Forsaken to withdraw from Minas Morgul. Talion returns to the keep of Minas Morgul while his captains celebrate on the triumph against the undead, celebrating throughout the city. Talion would stay on the walls on Minas Morgul, going through the barrier and standing at the front of the wall, looking out at the view. He soon would get the company of Sylvanas, seeing her approaching him from the side.

"It will be a long time before Zog could return." Talion said

"He can't return without a body. He doesn't have the power like Sauron to live like that."

"I know."

"With that dealt with and out of the way… I think it's time to repay that debt."

"The debt?" He turns his body towards her "What debt?"

"You allowed me to come into Minas Morgul, into your region to eliminate Zog. I helped you get rid of him, for that I want to repay the favour by helping you take back Gorgoroth."

Talion looks back at the open while laughing slightly to himself. Sylvanas asks "What's so funny?"

"The Queen of the Forsaken wishes to help me out."

"Don't get any ideas Talion." She sighs and walks towards him but walks past him "Forget it. I'll take my leave then."

When Sylvanas walks past him, walking along the wall, Talion soon calls out to stop her "Sylvanas… You are right of not trusting me." He said to her, getting her to look back to him while he looks back at her for the moment but he lowers his head down at his ring "You are right about what I'll do when this is over. The Witch King will get a hold over me when I could no longer hold back the darkness…." He raise his head back to Sylvanas "You know what is going to happen once I join them, right? I will come after you and kill you."

"I know… I'll be waiting for you." She nods to him and walks off the wall while Talion watches her leave but he turns away and looks out at the view of the place, soon to lower his head when an Uruk captain arrives at the front of the keep.

"Bright Master!" The captain cries out his name, breathing heavily due to running so far "I bring news from Gorgoroth!"

Inside the keep of Gorgoroth, an Overlord that goes by the name of Kargath the Slayer, chosen to lead the forces of Gorgoroth against Talion and Sylvanas. This Overlord is a general, a commanding general of legions of Uruks or orcs in the northern lands of Mordor. This general came to Gorgoroth from Barad-Dur, coming inside the throne room where the previous Overlord lies. He killed the Overlord in combat, killing him and taking over. He came forth to the top peak of the keep, standing on the edge and looking out at the view of the fortress. This new Uruk is different from the others, having black skin and wears a dark type of armour like a Mystic Commander armour but darker. He wears a dark plated helmet with two curved horns facing outwards, having many spikes on his shoulders, knees, his boots and his gauntlets. He carries a large great sword on his back, covered in Morgul magic. The sword was a long rectangular blade with two points at the bottom of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Kargath the Destroyer, the next adversary in the Shadow Wars. He is preparing his armies in Gorgoroth, asking every captain in the region to follow him and to gear their grunts before marching to confront Talion and Sylvanas. He plans to confront his enemies head on, gearing up his army to overpower his enemies and then prepare a strong siege to demolish Cirith Ungol.

Cirith Ungol is under the development to rebuild its defences from the previous siege that happen here, losing their walls and many Uruks fell in this battle but is still under Talion's control. Talion is here right now after hearing news about this new general in Gorgoroth, ordering his forces to prepare a defence in case he comes through here. He was inside the keep with his Overlord name Khrosh the Liberator and a few Warchief captains, giving them new orders and asking them to bring their captains inside the fortress.

Talion explains the Overlord and his Warchief captains about the strategy, speaking to them in the middle of the room but the Overlord was still sitting on his throne. He was a Mystic Destroyer, wearing silver plated armour with golden skulls over his body and carries two flaming axes.

During the conversation, Ratbag enters the room with his friend Ranger by his side. Talion looks over to them and stops talking, getting the rest of the branded captains to turn their heads to them. The Overlord calls out "Ratbag the Coward!"

"O-Oh hey Khrosh… I didn't know you were the Overlord here."

Khrosh rises from his throne, causing Ratbag to back away while his friend Ranger steps in front of Ratbag. "You should be in the pit!" Khrosh said

Ratbag moves to the side of Ranger to look towards Khrosh, feeling terrified right now. "Well uhm… I made it out of there… You should have seen them, I killed them all."

Khrosh grabs his axes but Talion comes forth, standing in between each other. "That is enough. Save it for the battle." He said to Khrosh then turns to Ratbag

"Yeah… Save it for the battle… Wait you are talking to me too?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Well… Uhm…."

"But first…" Talion turns his body to face Ratbag "What do you know of Kargath the Destroyer?"

"Kargath? Oh yeah I know him, he's massing an army in Gorgoroth, really going right into it."

"So you know who he is?"

"Yeah ranger, he's going to kill you and everyone who follows you."

"That includes you too."

"Well… Don't worry about me ranger, I got Ranger here."

"Then we have to confront him before he masses an army." Talion said

Ranger speaks out but was speaking in Black Speech "Kargath will slaughter everyone if you stay here, you're going to lose."

"So uhhh… What are you doing?" Ratbag asks

"Were going to destroy him." Talion said "Our forces will engage Kargath and his army in Gorgoroth head on, we use our second army from Nurnen to flank his position and destroy him."

"Good idea ranger!"

"Kargath commands a vast army, way better than what you got." Khrosh said "You won't stand a chance."

"I'll take care of him." Talion said "Once he's dead, his army falls."

"Unless they keep fighting."

Talion turns to Khrosh, taking a few steps towards him "Let me worry about the enemy, while you worry about surviving out there."

"Hey… Who's that guy?" Ratbag asks, looking towards the entrance, seeing the Mouth entering the room

Everyone in the room turns towards the Mouth as he approaches the group. Talion walks over and asks him "What are you doing here?"

"The Banshee Queen… She wishes to speak to you, outside."

"Sylvanas."

"The banshee is here?" Ratbag asks

"I'll deal with this." Talion starts walking out of there but he turns back before leaving "Get our armies ready, we leave soon."

"As you wish."

Ratbag takes his leave once Talion left the room with the Mouth, taking Ranger with him too while the Overlord remains on the throne. The Mouth escorts Talion outside of the fortress where Sylvanas was waiting for him, sitting on her Dire Caragor, all alone in the ruins. Talion and the Mouth approaches Sylvanas from her left, she notices them and turns to them.

"You're here."

"I was going to say the same thing." Talion said, looking up at the top of the ruins, seeing that there is no one around here, no archers or any Uruks.

"If you're thinking of an ambush, I would have killed you myself." Sylvanas said

"So where is everyone?"

"I sent my captain to deal with them just to avoid any trouble." She turns her head to the side and mutters to herself "Where is that ogre headed buffoon?" She looks back to Talion and notices him looking behind her. She turns her Caragor towards the Olog-Hai captain who is from the Feral Tribe and a beast master. She sighs and responds "Speak of the devil."

The Olog-Hai captain approaches Sylvanas with a handful of Uruks behind him, all covered in blood, busy in a skirmish with other Uruks who are not part of Talion's army. The captain feels exhausted during the fight and the run back to Sylvanas; he lowers his upper body down slightly and tries to catch his breath. Sylvanas sighs again and turns back towards Talion who was waiting for her to respond.

Sylvanas turns back to Talion and explains herself "Kargath the Destroyer. He is part of Sauron's main army as a general. You must not underestimate him."

"I am surprise an elf such as yourself is afraid of a single Uruk." Talion said

"That general might end up creating a rally call for all of Mordor to get into one banner. You won't be dealing with Uruks fighting each other; they will all be coming after you and me once he is in charge."

"So how much information do you know of Kargath?"

Sylvanas turns her head to the Mouth "Explain Kargath the Destroyer."

The Mouth steps forward and answers "Kargath is one of the very old Uruks in Mordor, very loyal to Sauron and has been by his side since the War of the Elves."

"The War of the Elves…" Talion looks to Sylvanas "That was the day when Sauron went after Celebrimbor and killed you."

"Yes… That was thousands of years ago, now he is here, a last surviving Uruk from that battle. He is all what was left of Sauron's army when he invaded my homeland and slaughtered my people."

"So he used dark sorcery to bring him back."

"Yes. You had better watch yourself out there Talion, if you should fail then there is no way you can return from this. Kargath plans to unite everyone in Mordor, they will all be serving Sauron and prepare themselves to launch an assault across Middle-Earth."

"Including Gondor."

"I tell you this because you cannot do this alone, not with what you have and Kargath is ready to take on your army. I am going to help you in this fight."

"And I take it you want Gorgoroth in return?"

"No. You can have Gorgoroth but this here is going to be the last time you and I are going to team up, that is all I have to say to you Talion."

"And what happens the next time you and I meet?" Talion asks "What then?"

"By the time you and I meet, you would surely be one of the Nazgul." She turns her Caragor away and turns towards the Olog-Hai captain. She says one last thing before she departs "I'll see you on the frontlines." She moves away from Talion, having the Mouth and her captain and her Uruks to follow her while Talion watches her leave.

The Mouth comes towards Sylvanas from the side, continues walking with her where she will give him an objective. "Go to the fortress of Ered Glamhoth. Bring them to the battlefield."

The Mouth asks "All of them?"

"All of them."

Sylvanas leaves Cirith Ungol with her army and returns to the east before Kargath could launch his assault across the region. Talion returns to his fortress, arming his warriors for battle and sends a few runners to reach Nurnen to bring their army to the battlefield. This battle would be a keen strategic victory for one of the sides if they should win, if Talion wins then he has a chance to dominate the south again while Sylvanas could test her army in a frontal assault against the enemy. It will be a while before everyone is ready, once Kargath sends his army outside of the region of Gorgoroth; Talion will send his army out of his territory and march out to meet him.

On the open fields in Gorgoroth, in the south west of the fortress, a large legion of Uruks, all arm to the teeth. This army was estimated at three thousand Uruks, all wearing full plated armour, even the Olog-Hai got armour over their bodies while the captains was at the front of the army, seeing twelve of them all line up at the front line while Kargath was at the center. His army was mix in different stats, having many savages and Uruks with spears and shields at the front and mounted cavalry. There was two war machines of Graug with siege weapons on their backs, they even got themselves a few armour plating on them too as Kargath demands to have his army that could overpower Talion's army with everything.

Talion arrives to the field with his army, noticing the vast army in the far distance, seeing that his army is not as big as his is as his army was estimated at a thousand. His army fit with many cavalry of Caragor while most of them were savages and having only a handful of archers at the back. He brought two Graug siege weapons, fit with cursed artillery fire. His forces are no match against his but he does have more captains on the battlefield, he even brought his Overlord by his side, along with all the captains from Cirith Ungol and Minas Morgul.

Talion hopes to take on this army head on and hope that this is enough, expecting that the Forsaken would arrive to the battlefield with two thousand while he gets one thousand Uruks from Nurnen. Sylvanas has already prepare for the battle, ordering her trustful captain to bring the Forsaken from Seregost while she travels to the fortress of Ered Glamhoth, there she plans to unleash her ultimate weapons. In secret, she is resurrecting many captains and the three Black Captains in the process, which would become a very serious wrongdoing because if she brings them to the battlefield then Talion would end up becoming a threat to her.

General Kargath comes to the front of his armies and looks out at the army that Talion brought, he laughs and spreads his arms while looking back to his army and starts a speech. "The Bright Lord has becoming a serious pain in the ass to the Dark Lord, him and his damn killing, dominating, sieging and killing the lot of you idiots while your all busy fighting each other for power!" He turns to the side and points out to his enemies "There is going to be a new change now in Mordor, the Dark Lord is summoning all of us to destroy him and all of his enemies. I am giving orders around here, and once this bastard human is dead, the Forsaken is next and after that, I will lead you all out of Mordor so we could finally conquer Middle-Earth!"

His army becomes aggressiveness as they raise their weapons in the air, feeling anxious to do battle against Talion. Talion stood at the ready and looks left to right at his dominated captains, some of them happen to be undead. His Overlord came forth and stood by his side, drawing his axes and speaking to Talion before the battle begins.

"Kargath the Destroyer… If I meet him first on the battlefield, I'm killing him."

"Not unless I kill him." Said an Olog-Hai captain who is from the Terror Tribe, standing next to Talion "I kill him, I take his fortress. The fortress will be mine if I kill him."

Kargath the Destroyer drew his large sword from his back, crying out for his army to charge, they go running past him and go straight towards Talion's army. Talion did the same thing, raising his sword in the air and using his wraith shout to send his army out there too, letting his army run around him and head straight towards their enemy. Talion stays where he is and looks up at the sky, seeing a firedrake under his control; he suddenly appears above it and rides the beast over the enemy's head. While this was happening, both armies continues charging until finally they clash against each other, crashing against each other and begins to do battle. Talion flies over the army and once he saw a spot for him to land down, he jumps off and uses his wraith power to appear on the ground so quickly. He hits the ground with his wraith hammer, knocking all the Uruks around him onto the floor then uses his wraith powers to raise the dead of Gondorian spirits, having ten spirits surrounding him with their swords drawn and starts attacking, same goes to Talion.

The battle was bloody, both sides are dealing damage but Kargath and his army was delivering more damage to Talion's army due to their lack of armour and strength. Talion would go and help increase his army's strength a bit more; using his wraith powers to give his warriors into a bloody frenzy so they could kill faster. The firedrake gives support from the sky, sending fire upon the enemy, soon to unleash fireballs at the siege Graug to eliminate them while Talion continues clashing through with his spirits by his side. Talion eventually loses his spirits when they could no longer be with him anymore, what is left of his strength to raise the dead around him, bringing all the Uruks they killed and help him continue the fight.

The battle continues waging on in a bloody mess, the captains continues fighting and soon end up meeting with each other, fighting against each other until one of them falls by the other. Kargath happens to be in the middle of the fight, striking down a handful of Uruks with his large sword, soon to come against an Olog-Hai captain, the one who wanted to kill him first. His mace clashes against his sword, moving him back but the captain continues swinging his mace at him but he blocks and avoids his attacks, striking the Olog-Hai's arm and leg when he sees an opening. Kargath clashes his sword against the mace of the Olog-Hai a few times, ducking twice against his attack and when the Olog-Hai swings his mace down at the ground, Kargath moves to the side, swing his sword down, removing his right arm, and lodges his sword through his chest. He brought the Olog-Hai down to his knees when pulling his sword out, finishing it by moving to the side and removing the head, sending his head flying.

Another captain rushes over to avenge his blood brother, an undead captain who comes charging towards Kargath from behind but when Kargath quickly turns towards him, swinging his sword down at him, striking through his sword and through his chest. One swing from that sword strikes diagonally through his chest, sending his upper body falling to the ground. After that fail attempt, it was up to the Overlord to face Kargath as he appears behind Kargath, hitting him from behind and sending Kargath to the floor while the Overlord stands tall, wielding his bloodied axes in the air.

"Kargath! I have been looking for you, your now facing me now. I am Khrosh! I am the Overlord of Cirith Ungol, and I am here to claim your head for the Bright Lord.

Kargath rises up off the ground, holding onto his sword with one hand and charges towards Khrosh, swinging his sword down at him. Khrosh moves to the side, swings his axe at him, hitting his shoulder, and tries to hit him again with the other but fails when Kargath hits him across the face with his other hand.

With the battle waging longer, Kargath soon got more reinforcements from Gorgoroth, gaining more forces. A small army of seven hundred Uruks all arm to the teeth just like the army of Kargath, the one in command of this small army was a Nazgul who happens to be the Helm, bringing his Warhammer to the fight and bringing two firedrakes. They flew over his head and flies over to the battlefield, unleashing fire upon his enemies.

Talion looks up and notices the flying drakes, unleashing their fire upon his forces and even on their own warriors. He watches one of the drakes flying over his head, watching the flying beast until his eyes lower down, noticing another army coming to save the day. His army from Nurnen, an army of twelve hundred Uruks have come to the battlefield, unleashing their mounted cavalry first while the rest of the army that was full of defenders and some archers came running towards the battlefield. The archers target the firedrakes in the sky while the rest of the army comes crashing through, crashing through the enemy, flanking their forces from the rear and soon to come rallying to Talion.

Talion looks back and continues attacking, seeing a few Uruks charging towards him, he uses his wraith powers to freeze them then strikes them down, continues countering attacks and striking them down. He eventually stops and gets his eyes fixed towards Kargath the Destroyer, seeing him in the distance, raising the head of Talion's Overlord, Khrosh the Liberator. He threw his head across the field, showing them all what he has done. Talion held his sword tight and was about to go fighting his way through to reach him, only to stop at halfway when the Nazgul shows up. The Helm appears to the side of him and swings his Warhammer, close of hitting Talion but he saw it and leans his upper body back to avoid it, he then away and looks at the Helm while he continues swinging his Warhammer but Talion rolls away from him.

The Helm stops swinging that Warhammer and turns to Talion "You cannot protect them all." Said the Helm "They will all die, right here where we want them all to be. All will die and there will never be any more captains to join the Bright Lord, because you brought them all here to their deaths."

Talion held his sword with two hands, waiting for the Helm to attack, which he does as he uses his power to pull Talion in so he could hit him. Talion avoids the attack and kicks the Nazgul back then starts swinging; hitting the chest a few times then launches a strike through the side of his shoulder. The Helm was injured but he kept fighting, pushing Talion back and continues swinging but Talion already went through this before, making things easy for him to counter and defeat him again. He continues like last time, bringing him down and using his wraith powers to dominate him and send him out of here, vanishing out of the battlefield and returning to the other Nazgul.

Talion returns to his main objective and that is Kargath who is busy slaughtering his Uruks, watching him destroying a handful of them with one swing, continues swinging that large blade and sending them to the floor. One of the undead captains on a Caragor comes riding towards him, drawing a flaming spear and gets his Caragor to run fast towards Kargath. Kargath saw the captain and moves to the side on the right time, swinging his large sword and hitting the captain in the chest, sending him flying off his Caragor. Kargath swung back to kill his Caragor, once dead, he turns towards the captain and runs towards him while placing his sword on his back, tackling the captain and punching his face repeatedly then finishes it with a stomp through the dead, killing the captain. Talion saw the whole thing and decides to attack while his back is towards him, sheathing his sword and taking out his dagger, he rushes towards him to stealth kill him but that fails when Kargath turns back and grabs his hand, stopping him from killing him.

"So we finally meet." Said Kargath as he leans forward, staring at Talion while Talion looks back at him, struggling to get free as Kargath held onto his hand and grabs his other hand when he tries to draw out his sword but fails. "You think you can kill me in such a weak way?" Kargath asks "You are pathetic, pathetic on leading these well train warriors to their death. These men were meant to follow me, now you took them from me and now they have to die, and you have to watch them." Kargath knocks Talion back with a head-butt to the face.

Talion backs away and places his dagger away, planning for a second attack, which would result in shadow strike. He suddenly appears right in front of him but Kargath saw it on time, grabbing onto his sword with one hand then hits him with the other. Talion avoids the punch by ducking and going around the side of him, striking the left shoulder then backs away when Kargath tries to punch him again but misses. Kargath drew his sword and swung down but misses Talion when he moves to the side, he then swings the sword down and trips over Talion, sending him to the ground so he could swing down at him again but misses again when Talion rolls backwards to avoid it. Talion got back up and runs back to Kargath, striking his right shoulder but this time his sword went deeper than before. Kargath grabs Talion's sword with his left hand and pulls Talion closer to him so he could head-butt his face yet again, pushing Talion back and raising his great sword in the air. He felt irritated by Talion and begins swinging that sword crazy, spinning around while swinging that sword, making Talion back away and rolling around to avoid the sword. Kargath kept going and did not care who he hit, either his own warriors or Talion's, he just kept swinging until he hits him but fails.

Kargath stops swinging and calls out to Talion "Hold still so I can kill you." He calls out, soon noticing that his arm begins to glow blue as he was calling for help. He ignored it and walks towards Talion but soon realises that a Graug is running straight towards him from the side, hitting him with its hand and sending him crashing into a crowd of Uruks.

Talion smiles to his Graug, he appears above it to control it, using the Graug to go after Kargath while he rises back up, he punched an Uruk across the face in front of him then looks back to the Graug and draws his sword. The Graug slams the ground with both hands, missing Kargath as he moves to the side, striking the hand of the Graug and forcing it to raise its hands back up, this time using its feet to stomp him. Kargath backs away and continues hitting the Graug, suddenly killing it quickly thanks to the power of his sword, causing the Graug to turn to stone and then shatter, getting Talion off the Graug and land nearby. Kargath places his sword away, rushes towards him and knocking him to the ground then draws a Morgul blade from his back, he charges but Talion got up on one knee, holding him back and then breaks away and rolls to the side. Kargath sheathes his Morgul blade and draws out his great sword, ready to clash against Talion again.

While the fight continues waging across this field, Sylvanas arrives to the battlefield as the last force to finish the fight. She arrives with her army of Forsaken, approaching the battlefield with three thousand Uruks under her command. Talion and Kargath notices the army, making their way down hill to join the fight but things would become more complicated when Talion realises who is by her side. The Three Black Captains, Black Hand, the Tower and the Hammer, including the Mouth, all together and heading straight to the battlefield, only Black Hand and Sylvanas was on a Dire Caragor, riding straight to the field with the Tower and the Hammer from behind while the Mouth stays back. The Mouth uses his necromancy powers to raise the dead while the rest of them clash against the armies of Sauron, crashing their forces straight through. Talion watches as the Forsaken crashes through his enemies, still gazing his dark eyes towards Black Hand, causing memories to come flooding through his mind, seeing the past of when he was human and saw their faces before he died with his family. Talion held his sword tighter and starts walking straight towards Black Hand, only to stop and duck quickly when Kargath swung his sword towards him, almost beheading him but missed, getting Talion to move away and force to continue to fight Kargath.

"You're not getting away from me." Kargath said "You are not leaving from my sight until I kill you."

Talion sighs, holds his sword with two hands, and shouts out "Get out of my way!"

"Make me!"

Kargath swings to Talion but he vanishes all the sudden, appearing behind him as he used his shadow strike to kill an Uruk so he can get behind him. He turns back and strikes his back, injuring him a bit and got Kargath to swing back but Talion crouches down, having that blade going over his head while Talion drives his sword straight through his chest. Talion pulls the sword out and kicks him back, sending him to one knee and lowering his head to the ground and his sword too.

Kargath raise his head up while Talion stands there looking down at him, ready to finish him off but Kargath says his last words to him. "There has only been a few in this world who got me on my knee…. But no man, elf or dwarf could ever kill me!"

Kargath makes his move against Talion in order to survive, just when Talion swings his sword at him, he uses his left gauntlet to block it and send the blade cutting his helmet. He moves forward and punches Talion in the chest, quickly rising up so he could knee his face and pushes him back, sending Talion to the floor. Kargath stands tall when he rises up, holding onto his Morgul blade where he plans to stab Talion. Suddenly help came on the right time, causing Kargath to feel another enemy coming from behind him and it happens to be Black Hand. He comes from behind while on foot, he plan to run his sword through his back but Kargath turns back, swinging his Morgul blade to strike Black Hand but he moves to the side and strikes off his arm, removing his right arm. Kargath was shock to see his arm fall to the ground; still try to survive by using his other hand but Black Hand swung his sword again and removes the other arm. After losing his other arm, he was defenceless and was unable to stop Black Hand from running his sword through his chest, sending Kargath back on his knees. Before Kargath could do anything, Talion intervenes by sending his sword through his head, sending the head of Kargath rolling on the floor while his body falls forward to the ground.

Talion looks down at the body of Kargath the Slayer, killed by the both of them. Talion raise his head up towards Black Hand as he looks back at him, staring at Talion with his blue eyes. Talion was ready to attack him but Black Hand backs away, continue his orders to eliminate Sauron's forces, turning his back on Talion, not showing any emotions to him whatsoever as if those two never met. Talion was to go after him but something stopped him from doing so, force to leave it for now and return to the fight.

After five minutes into the fight, what is left of the army of Gorgoroth fled the scene, fleeing in terror after the loss of their general. They all fled back to the fortress, leading them was a single captain who survived while the rest are all dead. Everyone watch as the Uruks run in fear, causing a celebration from Talion's forces and the Forsaken, the only one who was not celebrating was Talion who decides to walk over the bodies and confront Sylvanas who was with the Hammer while the others were elsewhere over the battlefield.

Talion approaches Sylvanas from the side; he calls out her name to get her to turn her head towards him before he speaks "You better have an explanation for all of this!?" Talion shouts out when approaching her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sylvanas looks away, looking towards the fleeing Uruks

"Don't play ignorant on me Sylvanas! What did you do?"

"I did what I had to." She turns her head back to Talion "I told you that I would make Sauron suffer, I was going to take everything from him, including the Black Captains who killed your family."

Talion hesitated at first before responding "You knew… You knew and you brought them here!?"

"You already got your revenge, you killed them, all the Black Captains are dead and vengeance was served."

"I didn't want them to come back!" He said when aiming his sword to the Hammer

"Now they are back because of me, they are now just living corpses." Sylvanas turns her mounted Caragor towards Talion then turns her head towards the Hammer "Kneel."

The Hammer did as she requested, he kneels on one knee, lowering his head to the Banshee Queen while Talion watches. Sylvanas looks back to Talion but Talion speaks first. "You… In the end, you are just like Celebrimbor."

"Hmn… Say whatever you want but my goals are different."

"No." Talion shakes his head "You are doing the same thing, Celebrimbor wanted to dominate Mordor and become the new lord of Mordor."

"You're being a little too hypocritical. You wanted to do the same thing when you created this ring, use it to dominate Sauron's army and destroy his. You wanted to destroy Sauron while Celebrimbor wanted to dominate him… I on the other hand wanted to make Sauron suffer. Our goals are pretty much the same, to rid Sauron from Mordor and create an army that could destroy his."

Talion remains silent after that, saying nothing else to Sylvanas about this, as he knows that she is right about some parts, especially about his goal of destroying Sauron. Talion remains quiet and says nothing else to Sylvanas, he turns away from her and walks away, leaving her sight and taking what is left of his army and go straight to Gorgoroth. Sylvanas looks back to the Hammer as he rises back up, ordering him to gather her army and return to Seregost.


	7. Chapter 7

After the fall of the general of Mordor, Talion took back Gorgoroth with whatever he had left on the battle. The siege was not necessary for the battle because there was only a few captains left; they ended up surrendering and allowed Talion to take back the fort without any resistance. Talion went and dominated all of the Uruks and the captain that surrendered, bringing them to his army where he could have full control over Gorgoroth. Once Gorgoroth is now his, he wonders across the region, dominating more captains so that he could have a strong foothold here. This will be a while before he returns to the other regions, checking the other regions and waiting for another siege to happen.

The Shadow Wars continues waging on in the south and Talion has never set his eyes to Sylvanas ever since he discovered that she brought the three Black Captains, bringing them from the dead. The Forsaken went and defended their region in Seregost, as well as fighting against Sauron's forces from Barad-Dur. Sylvanas would never see Talion but she still kept her vigilance against him, making sure that if he ever joins forces with the Witch King, she will be ready to go against him. Right now, she remains in Seregost, changing the landscape and remaking her army. Over time, the fortress of Seregost begins to change in a new look, changing it to something that suits Sylvanas. The fortress becomes an icy citadel for herself and her army, eventually it will be finish but right now Sylvanas needs to wait.

Sylvanas remains here inside the citadel on her throne, listening to her generals and the Black Captains about the news coming from the west. She eventually got tired of listening to them, deciding to get off her throne and go out to claim a territory that belongs to Sauron. Sylvanas leaves her fortress under the protection of Black Hand since the Tower is still in his fortress in the far south, leaving Black Hand and the Mouth to stay here in the citadel. The Hammer is to follow Sylvanas outside; there she would see her armies of Uruks, both alive and dead. The Uruks show pure loyalty to their Banshee Queen, they move away from her when she walks along the path, looking left to right sometimes at her Uruks who fear her still serve her. At the end, she will come across a small army that was already waiting for her to arrive, having an army of five hundred Uruks, a handful of Olog-Hai and two war beasts with large siege weapons on their backs. Sylvanas came towards her pet Dire Caragor that was waiting for her, it walks over to her and she pats her Caragor before mounting on and ordering her warriors follow her.

The Eastern Desolation, a small region close to Seregost, under the control of the Dark Lord and under the command of a force that is not Uruks but men. A fortress known as the Eastern Guard, occupied by the Easterlings of Rhun and the Variags from the south of Khand, a fortress that has two entrances that connects both Rhun and Mordor like a tunnel. Sylvanas plans to siege this fortress, taking Sauron's supply of reinforcements from the north, making sure that she does not get attack by the Easterlings if they should join Sauron's side on attacking her.

Sylvanas arrives at the Eastern Guard in the middle of the night, she investigates the fortress on her own while her army waits and prepare. She got on a high point and got a look at the place, seeing a well-fortified stronghold and since it is under the protection of men and not Uruks, this would be the first time for her to do something like this. She checks the area and notices a handful of Easterlings in their full armour on the walls with bows and halberds; most of them are still awake while some are still asleep. She looks to the gate for the moment as it was sealed shut, after that, she turns back and returns to her army.

The army waits in darkness, all crouching down except for those who are on a Caragor and the two Graug she brought. The Hammer would come over to Sylvanas when she returns, coming up to her to hear what she has to say.

"The fortress is well fortified." Sylvanas said "This will be just like any other siege except we are fighting men." She turns her head to one of the Uruk captains approaching her "Is my army ready to do battle with men?"

"This is going to be great." Said the captain who is a Marauder Destroyer "Been a while since I killed humans."

"That's why I brought you here." She looks towards her Caragor and mounts onto it then looks back to the captain "Get our forces moving. We take the gate quickly and quietly. Once inside, you do whatever you want."

The Forsaken made their charge through the night, charging straight towards the walls where the Easterlings eventually notice them, seeing many Uruks in the distance, they quickly set off the alarms as they are under attack. The defenders of the Eastern Guard quickly rushes into their positions, getting archers on the walls and mounting their siege weapons, quickly firing without getting the orders to do so, firing their arrows and their ballista's over the walls and taking out a handful of the Forsaken. They continue firing while the Forsaken keeps charging, once they reach the wall, the Olog-Hai starts hitting the gate while the Uruks try climbing up the walls. The mounted Caragor are the first to reach to the top, attacking the soldiers up there but some died when they made it up there, shot by many arrows by the Easterlings.

The iron gates became difficult to breach through with the two Olog-Hai smashing on the gate with their maces, taking a while before they could breach through. The Easterlings held on against the Uruks on the walls, kicking them off when they reach the top or run their halberds or arrows through them, making things hard to breach. The Olog-Hai took a while until finally they broke the gate open, finally breaching through, and the Uruks charge right in while the arrows on the other side shot the Olog-Hai many times. The Easterlings held a shield wall in case the gate was broken through; having Easterlings at the front while Variags at the back with the archers. Both sides finally clash hard against each other in a close quarter combat, the Uruks punch through their shields but many died by their halberds or swords when they tried. The Hammer rushes right into the fight with his large mace, swinging that mace around, sending one soldier after another through the air as one swing of his mace sent them flying.

Sylvanas made it up the walls on her Caragor, climbing up there while firing her arrows at the Easterlings, killing them before they could kill her Caragor or herself. She looks towards the Hammer and her Uruks as they continue clashing against the defenders, she would call out to them "Press on my warriors, victory draws near!"

Her warriors continues fighting against the defenders until they move back, retreating further within as the Forsaken have seize control of the gate and the walls. Sylvanas was firing her arrows to kill the archers, the Hammer continues charging, swinging his mace and sending many warriors flying, not a single man could get closer to the Hammer to hit him. Sylvanas came down to join them, riding through on her Caragor, having her pet devour her targets while she continues firing, killing many more soldiers while they flee further within the fortress. She soon help gain another foothold inside the fortress, the same goes to the Hammer when he gain another position, still continue to push them back until they all lay dead at his feet.

The leader of the Eastern Guard comes out of his keep, a man named Edwin VanCleef. He rushes into battle, wielding two scimitar swords and starts slashing through the Uruks, killing them one by one very quickly and took out an Olog-Hai as well. Sylvanas looks over towards Edwin, she draws an arrow and fires towards him but he saw it on time, striking the arrow with his swords then turns towards her.

Edwin calls out to her "Banshee! None may challenge the brotherhood; you will get what is coming to you." He raise his bloodied scimitar at her "Mark my words."

Sylvanas moves forward while firing her arrows one by one, Edwin steps forward as well while blocking the arrows. She jumps off the Caragor, sends it charging towards him to tackle him to the ground, Sylvanas runs to the side while her Caragor tries to rip him to shreds. Edwin fights against the Caragor; he drops one of his swords and takes out a dagger, stabbing the Caragor repeatedly until it falls to the side where he leaves his dagger in there and grabs his sword off the ground when getting back up. He looks back to Sylvanas as she comes towards him, kicking him in the chest and pushing him back, he held his ground moves to the side to avoid her arrow that she fires, missing him. Edwin runs to her while she draws another arrow, she moves back when he got closer to her, firing an arrow through his left foot, stopping him from attacking her. The Hammer came into this fight as he comes from the side of Edwin, swinging his mace at him but he went backwards, still having the arrow in his foot but not pinned. Edwin focuses on the Hammer, striking his arm with his swords but moves back by his arm and swings at him again but he avoids it. Sylvanas comes around the Hammer and shoots an arrow at him, hitting his chest, hurting him and giving the Hammer the time for him to swing his mace upwards at him, sending Edwin flying and crashing against the walls.

Sylvanas approaches Edwin while he was still alive; slowly trying to rise up off the ground by using the wall but he took two more arrows to the chest and fell back to the ground, sitting there against the wall. Sylvanas comes closer to him while drawing another arrow, aiming towards him while he raise his head up high, looking at her. She shows no mercy and did not have time to listen to his last words; she fires an arrow through his head, killing him here. She looks back to the Hammer, he walks away and continues the fight against the Easterlings and do did she, continues shooting at the Easterlings and the Variags until they are all dead.

After a long battle, which lasts for twelve minutes, the Eastern Guard falls to Sylvanas and the Forsaken after the death of their leader Edwin VanCleef, everyone that fought here fell to the Hammer and the Forsaken. They now claim this fortress and begin a search through the buildings and the keep for anything valuable, eventually stumbling across a weapon that is strange to be here. Sylvanas came to the keep when her warriors found something, coming across an elven blade, a longsword with a slight curved and elven markings on both sides. Sylvanas was shock to see this blade here in the possession of Edwin, discovering that this sword has been lost during the First Age. She decides to claim this sword for her own, keeping it to herself.

With the Eastern Guard part of the Forsaken, claiming a territory for Sylvanas to stop the forces of men from Rhun to come through Mordor. Sylvanas leaves her Black Captain the Hammer in charge of the fortress, as well as an army of Uruks that begins occupying the region, once it is secure, they send in builders to repair the damage they have done during the siege. Sylvanas returns to Seregost, returning to her warriors that waits for her to return safely.

Over the years the Shadow Wars continues, fighting against Sauron's forces and defending the regions against his armies. Sauron suffered greatly after the loss of Kargath, causing him to send the Nazgul to lead the siege on the territories he has lost. Over time, Talion and Sylvanas stays away from each other but they still manage to hold back against Sauron's army but eventually one side soon falls to Sauron and that would be Talion.

Inside Minas Morgul, Talion stands outside the keep and looking out towards Minas Tirith from where he is. Talion remains alone and quiet in this location but that there is about to change, soon to have the company of the Witch King of Angmar himself, approaching Talion from behind but was not carrying any weapon. Talion turns his body to the side, looking towards him as he stands there as a friendly wraith.

The Witch King speaks out to Talion while lending his hand towards him. "Join us, Talion." The Witch King said "Join us; it is your destiny to join us. You cannot hold it anymore, it is time."

Talion remains quiet to the Witch King, he lowers his head down and looks at his ring, seeing the orange jewel in the center glowing a bit then looks back up to the Witch King. Talion soon notices that he has more company, when turning his eyes to the side, behind the Witch King of Angmar, he notice the rest of the Nazgul making an appearance. All of the eight Nazgul stands there, all in their wraith form but in different appearances, all wearing different type of armour and helmets from different cultures but they do not possess any weapons. Talion looks back to the Witch King and closes his eyes, soon to change form and reveal the Nazgul of his appearance, appearing just like the others, wearing the same armour and helmet like the previous Nazgul, Isildur. Talion stands with the Witch King and the others, falling to the darkness, as he could no longer hold it anymore. Thanks to Sylvanas on bringing the Black Captains, Talion could no longer hold the darkness and because of that, he fell to the Nazgul too early. He now walks with the Nazgul, walking together through the darkness where they all begin to prepare for the end of the Shadow Wars.

Inside the dark icy fortress in Seregost, the new and improve fortress for the Banshee Queen. Talion infiltrates the fortress by himself, sneaking into the fortress quietly in his normal dark form, performing a few stealth kills on some areas so he could press on. He travels further within, making his way to the center where he could find Sylvanas, sitting on her throne with her legs crossed, speaking to the Mouth and to Black Hand. Talion came forth into the throne, making an entrance by blowing the front doors and walking straight in with his sword drawn. Sylvanas rises from her throne and looks towards him, looking straight into his eyes, realising that there is nothing inside of him anymore. Black Hand steps forth in between him and Sylvanas, drawing his sword and getting Talion to stop so the two could stare at each other, staring face to face.

"Talion…" Sylvanas calls to him "Is this the time? Have you finally surrender yourself to the Nazgul?" She asks but gets no responds from Talion. She lowers her head slightly then raise her head back towards him, having a serious look while raising her hand out towards him, showing her ring where it glows in blue. "I will make sure that you do not suffer to Sauron."

Talion acts quickly on Sylvanas, using a shadow strike to attack her and not Black Hand. He appears right in front of her, planning to end this but Sylvanas was more cunning and more evasive than he was. She avoids his attack, evading his swing of his sword and responds with a spin kick across his face, pushing him back away from her while she draws her bow. Black Hand came forth; clashes against Talion, there the two clash swords, and begins clashing swords against each other while Sylvanas moves to the side, moving in front of the Mouth while he watches.

Sylvanas looks to the Mouth for the moment and says to him "Bind him." Then looks back towards Talion, about to draw an arrow and waits for an opening to fire.

A shocking surprise catches Sylvanas off guard when the Mouth suddenly sends a fireball towards her, hitting her back and sending her to the ground. Black Hand looks back and notice Sylvanas is in danger, about to go and assist but Talion prevents him from doing so, swinging his sword against Black Hand's sword, forcing him to continue fighting Talion. Sylvanas was hurt but she slowly rises up while the Mouth approaches her, aiming the front of his staff towards her face when she raises her head towards the Mouth.

Sylvanas asks him "How long?"

The Mouth replies "For a while. I plan to bring the Black Captains back to Sauron, only if you stay dead this time."

Sylvanas smiles and responds "There are two problems with that. I control the Black Captains, not Sauron. The other is that I knew you would betray me someday." Her ring glows bright and makes a desperate attempt to save her life. She grabs the staff with her left hand and moves it to the side, rising up so she could place her right hand over the side of his face then moves her left hand over the other side of his face, planning to destroy his mind.

The Mouth fell to his knees when feeling the power of the ring trying to dominate him again, only to fail when he had a strong will this time, unable to break his will. The Mouth plans a desperate attempt on her life, drawing a Morgul blade and stabs her in the chest. She gasps when feeling the blade pierce through her skin, stopping at what she was doing, she backs away while the Mouth rises, leaving the blade inside of her. The Mouth raise his staff and swings it through the air, sending Sylvanas flying and hitting against the wall.

Black Hand notices Sylvanas on the ground, letting his guard down and allowing Talion to finish this, striking the right hand of Black Hand, sending his hand and sword away from him. Talion finishes him by elbowing his face, knocking him to the floor so he could run his sword through his chest, killing him in front of Sylvanas who lays there watching him do it.

The Mouth approaches Sylvanas while she slowly rises up off the ground. The Mouth speaks "Hand us the ring." While aiming his staff towards her.

Sylvanas smiles when looking at the Mouth then towards Talion as he stands there looking back at her. She looks back at the Mouth and said "Do you honestly think it was that easy to take me out?"

The trap sprung and a handful of captains came rushing inside the room, getting the Mouth and Talion to look back as they see ten captains entering the room with their weapons at the ready. The Mouth looks back to Sylvanas, planning to kill her before they get them but one of the captains uses his own shadow strike on him. The captain strikes the Mouth from behind by a Morgul blade, piercing through his back and hurting him greatly. Talion does not save the Mouth but fight for survival against the captains, running forward and clashing against them but doing little damage to them. Sylvanas came back up while the Mouth fell on his knees, before the captain could finish him, Sylvanas asks him for his sword, which he gladly obeyed and tossed over his flaming sword where she ends this by sending it straight through his face, leaving the blade inside and letting the Mouth fall back to the ground.

Sylvanas calls out to them "Capture him, I want him alive."

Talion looks back to Sylvanas when she said that, getting off guard when a very rare and legendary captain knocks Talion onto the floor. This captain happens to be an aspect of the Tower, naming himself Mogg the Tower. He swings his flaming swords at Talion but he rolled to the side, when trying to get back up, another captain with a shield hit him by the side. The captains surround Talion, beating him down, grabbing his arms, and sending him to his knees while Sylvanas approaches him, raising her hand out to dominate Talion with the power of the ring.

"It is time that I free you, just as you did for me." Sylvanas said, moving her hand closer to touch the side of his face

Sylvanas stops all the sudden when hearing screaming sounds, the screams of the Nazgul. Sylvanas turns around and down comes the Nazgul, coming inside the throne room in their spiritual form and when hitting the ground, they appear in their physical form. All of the Nazgul stood together, all in their weapons and different appearances.

The Witch King steps forward, holding onto two weapons where one is a small Morgul blade while the other was a longsword. He speaks out when aiming his longsword towards Talion. "Give us Talion." The Witch King said "Talion belongs with us now."

Sylvanas draws out her elven blade before responding "If you want him, come and claim him."

The Nazgul screeches and they did exactly what she said they would. The Nazgul come charging towards her while her captains did the same to them, they all come clashing against each other in this room, letting go of Talion and getting him into the mix as well. Sylvanas joins into the fight, clashing against the Nazgul and using her power of the ring to send them away, she got her hands on one of the Nazgul, sending him out of here. She turns towards the body of Black Hand and runs towards him, almost getting her head cut off by a Nazgul when he swung his long glaive at her but she ducks and slides past him. She turns back and uses her ring to banish this Nazgul then turn to another, clashing against another Nazgul nearby who comes clashing swords against her.

The Nazgul continues fighting while losing some of the Nazgul, the captains did put up a fight and those with flaming weapons became difficult to defeat as the Nazgul hate fire. The Helm was delivering heavy blows to their heads with his Warhammer against the captains, using his power to pull a captain closer so he could hit the captain in the face then a slam through the head, once he lost his head, he turns back and strikes another captain behind, removing a chunk of his face. Talion was near the Helm, stabbing his sword through the chest of a captain then removes the head, just when he turns to the side; he took a hit by a shield.

The Witch King just killed a captain of his own before looking to Sylvanas, watching her clash against a Nazgul for a bit before she got behind him and used her ring to banish him. The Witch King calls out her name before shadow striking her, only to fail when she heard him; she turns to him and clashes against his sword. The two clash against each other while the Nazgul continues killing the captains, killing them one by one while only losing only four of them, more captain fell but more Uruks came rushing into the room but they do not last long. Sylvanas' forces are unable to defeat them all, pushing Sylvanas back into the corner yet again. Mogg the Tower was next to fall by Talion, he cuts off his left arm and when Mogg swung his right sword at Talion, he ducks and got to the side, cleaving through his waist, cutting him in two.

Sylvanas was alone in the room with what is left of the Nazgul, they killed all the captains and they all turn towards her while she stays back. The Witch King stands in the middle, standing his guard against Sylvanas while the others start moving around her, making sure she does not escape. Talion stood with the Nazgul, ready to deliver the blow to end her.

"It is over." The Witch King said "Your armies will fall and there will be no trace of you and the Forsaken, all will now bow before the Witch King of Angmar."

The Witch King stood at the ready, taking a few steps towards her while the rest of the Nazgul held their ground, he wanted to be the one to deliver the killing blow while Talion stands nearby, watching it happen. The moment he was about to finish this, someone else came into the room, catching everyone off guard. A sudden flash of light blasts through the room, banishing the Nazgul, sending them away except for Sylvanas, she was closing her eyes when the flash of light happen, once she opened her eyes, seeing the Nazgul all gone. The only one in the room was Sylvanas and Eltariel who came into the room to save her. She approaches Sylvanas with her glowing ring of light, surprising Sylvanas, as she did not expect her to stand before her.

"You again." Sylvanas said "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your life, that is why I am here." Eltariel responds

"I thought I told you to leave Mordor."

"Do you honestly think your warning will work on me? I came here to find a way to defeat the Nazgul, you seem to be eager to fight them all by yourself." Eltariel raise her hand up, showing a few of her fingers are gone "I heard you are massing an army to destroy him." She said when lowering her hand

"I am not going to destroy Sauron, only to make him suffer by taking everything from him." She tilts her head slightly to the side while still looking at Eltariel "You're not planning on joining the Forsaken?"

"I saved your life, which means you owe me one." Eltariel steps closer to her "I don't trust you but Talion did, you can help destroy Mordor and give the people of Middle-Earth a chance to counter against Sauron's army. The west is not ready yet and I cannot let you and the Forsaken fall right now."

"Well now… I guess I have no choice then." Sylvanas said, sheathing her sword and lending her hand out, the one with the ring on her finger

Eltariel looks down at her hand then to Sylvanas, gladly accepting this alliance by lending her hand out for a handshake, the one hand with her ring on it. Once they lower their hands, Sylvanas went back to work on bringing back the fallen who still have their body parts intact, bringing back a few of the captains and Black Hand, Mogg the Tower was an unfortunate one to not be resurrected. Eltariel watches Sylvanas bring them back; she looks to the side towards Black Hand who rises up, sitting there and looking towards her but gets up off the ground and sheathes his sword. After bringing the dead back, Sylvanas looks to Eltariel and Black Hand, asking them to follow while the other captains are to clean up her throne room.

"I trust you have a plan against Sauron's army?" Eltariel asks while walking with Sylvanas and Black Hand through the corridors

"Sauron is going to pay deeply for this mess." Sylvanas said while still walking forward "I am already one step ahead of him; I trust you will help in my battle strength against his forces?"

"Talion is now part of the Nazgul now." Eltariel said "You still planning on bringing him onto your side?"

"That is my plan, all Talion needs to do is not struggle."

"And if you can't get Talion on your side?"

"He'll come around." Sylvanas walks straight towards the doors up ahead "As for Sauron's army…" She pushes the doors forward, coming to this platform where she gets the full view of the land, seeing her massive army at the bottom, all assembling to their Banshee Queen who comes to the edge of the balcony. "My reign is just getting started."


	8. Chapter 8

The Shadow Wars is coming close to an end where Sylvanas launches an all-out assault across Mordor, the same goes to Sauron's army as they plan to counter against Sylvanas. The Witch King takes command of the legions of Uruks and orcs, claiming Minas Morgul again and ordering all of his forces to unite and to challenge the Forsaken. The Witch King sends his two Nazgul to combat the Forsaken at the front lines, ordering Talion to take all of his dominated army and bring them all together in Gorgoroth, using Talion to confront the Forsaken. The second Nazgul named Khamul is to leave Mordor and gather the armies of Easterlings, bringing them from Rhun to siege the Eastern Guard.

The Forsaken make their move out of Seregost and out into battle, Sylvanas sends some of her troops to assist the Hammer on holding full control of the Eastern Guard, and making sure the Easterlings do not flank her position. She sends a message to the Tower in Ered Glamhoth to begin his invasion from the south, the Tower sends his army into Nurnen to claim the region, dominating the south while Sylvanas, Eltariel and Black Hand confront the armies from the west. Black Hand is to send his forces to the west, closer to Barad-Dur while Sylvanas and Eltariel travel to Gorgoroth with her armies by her side.

The Eastern Guard is the first place to be under attack by Sauron's army, the Hammer was at the northern side of the walls, looking out at the view of the sandy lands of Rhun. He notices the army of Easterlings standing on the open view, all in a large formation with the Nazgul Khmul standing at the front, carrying a curved sword. Khamul raise his head straight towards the Hammer, after their eyes lock against each other, Khamul signals the Easterlings to attack, getting the Hammer to unleash his siege weapons and archers down upon the Easterlings.

Elsewhere, the Tower and his forces made it to the region of Nurnen, pushing through and heading straight towards the fortress. The Tower sent his war beasts upon the wall and once the gate was broken through, he sent his Uruks straight through, crashing against the Uruks. The Tower remains back for a time, letting his captain's deal with the work but when they take control of the gate, he comes inside the fortress and begins to unleash terror across the fortress.

Sylvanas and her army make their return to Gorgoroth, travelling straight to the fortress of Gorgoroth where Talion waits for her to arrive. He stood on the front of the walls, standing at one of the towers where a Graug is standing right behind him with a siege weapon on its back. He stands there in his wraith form, looking out at the armies of the Forsaken. He looks straight towards Sylvanas who comes on her Dire Caragor, looking straight towards Talion while Eltariel is not here, having another plan against Talion's army.

The fortress is fortify with heavy defences, Talion manage to get his hand on three Graug, and all using cursed artillery. The walls are strong with large spikes and could spill out fire, making things difficult for the Forsaken to climb up the walls. The last defence is the landmines, placing flaming spike landmines across the field. Sylvanas would have to use everything she has against the fortress, seeing as she was prepare for something like this. She arms herself with armoured Olog-Hai and two Graug siege weapons that shoots poison, as well as two large siege towers that her builders made so they could make it to the top of the walls very easy.

Sylvanas sighs and looks forward, looking towards the gate then turns to the left when an Olog-Hai Captain who is from the Mystic Tribe. He looks out and says "That's a nice fortress the Bright Lord has… Correction… This is a nice fortress for me."

"Be sure to not die out here." Sylvanas said "Otherwise you will be just another mindless pawn."

The other Uruk captain on the other side of her respond when she said that, he was an undead captain who is a Marauder Tank. He was speaking but he was not making sense, speaking gibberish for a while until Sylvanas stops him there when she moves forward, holding onto her bow and looking back towards Talion.

Sylvanas unleash her army upon the fortress; her army is well qualified as she got the Uruks into more better than what Uruks usually do, instead of charging blindly against the walls. Uruks with shields held a large formation in between the two siege towers as they start moving towards the walls, the rest of the army and the Olog-Hai remains behind the towers while the Graug unleash their poisonous artillery upon the walls and inside. Talion retaliates with his siege weapons, targeting the siege towers and the shield wall they made, damaging them greatly as they continue slowly advancing forward, taking heavy damage from the siege weapons and the landmines they step. The archers on the walls continues firing but they do little damage, soon to back away when the siege towers get closer. The siege beast's targets the towers but Sylvanas comes riding around, firing her arrows towards them, targeting the boxes of explosions that are on them, taking out one of them then goes after the other. Once her army got closer to the gate, that is where they bring out their own Graug, covered in armour and runs straight towards the gate where it tries to breach through, once the gate breaks through, the army rushes right in.

Before the gate came crashing open, a captain on the other side was rallying his Uruks, he was a Mystic Trickster. He stands at the front gate and turns towards the other Uruks, showing no fear, as he does not know what is on the other side, something that he is terrified. Just as the gate breaks open, he looks back and yells out in fear, terrified at the armoured Graug, before he could react; its armoured arms crush him, crushing his body in front of the Uruks. The armoured Graug lets off a roar at the others while Uruks outside came rushing past the Graug, crashing against the armies inside the fortress.

On the walls of the fortress where the siege towers made it to the walls, both hatches open up for the both of them and two Uruk captains came rushing out first, both arrow-proof captains. Both of them went swinging their axes at the archers, ignoring the arrows as they just bounce off them, continues striking down every archer before the other Uruks that are inside the tower to make it on the walls.

Sylvanas comes riding through the gate, claiming position over the front gate and pushing the Uruks back. Once she gain control over the gate, she uses her powers to resurrect most of the dead Uruks who lay dead around her, bringing them back so they could fight for her. Once she gains control of the gate, her forces continues pressing the attack, running through the fortress and killing the enemy Uruks. Sylvanas remains where she is, looking back towards the walls, seeing Talion standing up there, clashing against one of her captains on the wall, clashing their weapons against each other a few times until Talion strikes the right arm off her captain then sent his sword through his chest. He pulls the sword out of him and turns towards Sylvanas, looking down at her while the captain falls back to the ground. Sylvanas draws an arrow to shoot him but he looks up, vanishing a second later before she could fire, using his shadow strike to appear somewhere else. Sylvanas looks forward and rides through the fortress, leading her forces against the Uruks.

Elsewhere, further within the fortress, Eltariel manage to infiltrate the fortress without being seen, infiltrating the area in a different place that had less Uruks around. She made her move inside the place without drawing much attention to her, using the Forsaken as the distraction for her to sneak through and sabotage value targets. She climbs up onto the buildings, looking out at the view and firing a few good arrow shots through the field, hitting a hive of flies, blowing up a few Grog and even release a deranged Graug that is still in its cage as it was unable to be use for combat yet. Afterwards she looks towards one of the key positions that is under the protection of two captains, one is them is an Olog-Hai while the other is an Uruk, sitting on his Caragor with his spear and shield at the ready. Those two and a handful of Uruks were waiting, waiting for the Forsaken to come so they could clash against them, Eltariel plans to weaken them before the Forsaken arrive. She jumps down off the edge and stabs her two daggers through the Olog-Hai captain, sending her daggers through the top of the head, drawing him down to his knees where she continues stabbing his face a few times before she moves back and watches him collapse. The other Uruks in the area felt terrified after what she did, some of them fled while the captain charges at her, using his Caragor to attack but fails. Eltariel spins to the side and strikes the Caragor three times, one across the eye and the other to the side of its body, getting the other captain collapse to the ground but got up quickly. She looks to the side and goes to kill the other Uruks before confronting the captain, after she kills three of them, she looks back when hearing his voice.

"Hey elf!" The captain shouts "You do not belong here…. Go back to where you came from!"

"Hey you!" Another captain calls out, approaching Eltariel from behind her, standing there as a Feral Tracker and brought back the Uruks who fled. "I can't believe you just killed my Blood-Brother. I still can't believe it was you, who killed him, but now he's dead and now I got to have to kill you."

Elsewhere, the battle continues going and Sylvanas is gaining more areas and raising more undead warriors to continue the fight. She took over another area and watches as her captains push the enemy back, watching two captains team up against one of them. An enemy captain was holding his ground against the Forsaken, striking down one Uruk after another with his flaming hammer, soon to get the attention from a captain. He charges towards him and hits him in the chest with his shield; quickly using his spear to hit him but that captain turns to the side but the captain moves his spear to hit his chest, lifting him up over his head with his spear and hits him on the ground. The captain on the ground tries to get back up but another captain came to assist on the kill, coming towards the captain on the ground with his spear, stabbing the captain a few times until he is dead. Once he was dead, this captain became enrage by killing a rival captain while the other one blows a horn, calling for his Uruks to continue the advancement to reach the keep. They all went running towards the keep where Talion and his Warchief lies, standing together at the front entrance.

Sylvanas came off her Caragor and went on top of the buildings, moving towards the last known position left before attacking the keep. She went towards Eltariel where she is still busy fighting against the Uruks, already killed one of them as she is lodging her two daggers through the back shoulders then pulls them out and kicks the captain back. She looks back to the other captain in front of her, ready to charge but he suddenly took an arrow through the chest, an arrow that went past Eltariel from the side of her face. She turns back and notices Sylvanas, when she looks back to the captain, he felt injured all the sudden by her arrow as this arrow was one of the few special arrows she developed, disabling anyone who makes contact with the arrow, a very powerful poisonous paralyse. The captain was unable to defend himself anymore, allowing Eltariel to walk up to him and send her dagger through his face then pulls the dagger out and strikes his head off, clearing the area for Sylvanas to take this position and raise many Uruks off the ground.

Eltariel turns back to Sylvanas and watches her raise the dead around her; once she is done, she looks back to Eltariel. "You have done well." Sylvanas said "Thank you for sabotaging their weapon for us."

"The firedrakes would have become a serious problem for your warriors." Eltariel said while walking past her "You are lucky I was here."

"Talion is at the end of all of this." Sylvanas turns to Eltariel "You know what I need to do."

"I know." Eltariel looks back to her "Be sure you know what you are doing." She then looks forward and walks away

The armies of the Forsaken surrounds the whole area, all except for the keep where the rest of the Uruks lies, trapped within and wait for them to make their move. Sylvanas returns to the front line, standing at the front and looking out towards the large keep, when looking forward, she signals her warriors to attack, where they run past her and head straight into the fight. The Uruks inside the keep defend themselves against the attack, all Sylvanas did is walk straight through, walking through the path and heading straight towards the entrance of the keep. Eltariel joins her as she finally returns to her, walking alongside her and go straight towards the entrance of the keep without attacking anyone as the Forsaken clear a path for the two to enter.

Sylvanas and Eltariel enters the keep where they find Talion, sitting there on his throne. Sylvanas and Eltariel looks at one another then towards him, both drawing swords and walks closer to him. Talion rises up off his throne, draws his sword, and turns into the appearance of the Nazgul. He calls upon the spirits of the dead to join him, calling upon four Gondorian spirits, all drawing their swords and walking towards the two.

"The spirits." Eltariel mutters to herself "Let me deal with them." She turns her head to Sylvanas "Worry about him."

"And him as well." Sylvanas said, looking towards Talion as he walks down the steps and once he takes the last step, another Nazgul shows up, drawing his sword and follows Talion from behind.

Eltariel runs towards the Gondorian spirits with her daggers, going after them while Sylvanas faces Talion and the other Nazgul. The Nazgul appears in front of her, swinging his sword at hers where she blocks it and pushes him back, once the Nazgul moves to the side, Talion appears in front of her, punching her chest and pushing her back. She moves back and blocks Talion's sword then punches him across the face with her other hand, pushing him back then clashes against the other Nazgul, clashing against them both while Eltariel purifies the spirits. Sylvanas delivered a blow against the Nazgul with her elven blade, damaging him deeply through his chest, making him to back away and ends up clashing swords against Talion. He delivers a few hits on her body and so did she to him, soon to deliver a serious one when she strikes his shoulder, he grabs her sword and lifts it up off his shoulder then swings his sword to cut her belly but she moves back to miss it. The Nazgul returns and comes to the side, swinging his sword and clashes against Sylvanas, making Sylvanas smile when she holds the sword with one hand and uses her power of the ring to banish him away but that fails when Talion swings his sword at her. Sylvanas backs away before Talion could hit her, making her move back and looking at the two, making things difficult for her to banish the other Nazgul or dominate Talion.

Eltariel came to assist Sylvanas once she finish getting rid of the spirits, banishing them out of this room and re-joins Sylvanas. She runs towards the Nazgul, getting him to look towards her and goes after her while Talion and Sylvanas runs towards each other, clashing swords again for a while. The Nazgul that attacks Eltariel was still weak from the attacks of the elven blade of Sylvanas, all Eltariel did was duck and strike the Nazgul twice with her dagger then uses her ring of light to hit the Nazgul in the face, banishing him out of the room. After the Nazgul is gone, she runs over to Talion and Sylvanas. Sylvanas delivers another strike through the waist while Eltariel comes from behind and hit his back; he tries to push Sylvanas back so he could use his wraith blast on the floor, getting them back. After the blast, Talion turns to Eltariel as she fires a few light arrows; hitting his chest and making him vanish towards her, swinging his sword down at her. She raise both daggers up to block the hit and get her to move back when she could not handle his brute force, getting Sylvanas to fire two of her dark arrows at him while running, hitting his back and getting Talion to look back. He saw her too close to him, getting him to swing his sword down at her but she blocks it with her bow, she got closer and did a spin kick across his face, pushing him to the side for Eltariel to come from behind and strike him in the back with one of her daggers. Talion finally went down on one knee while that dagger is lodge through his body, he swings his sword back to Eltariel but it only cuts her armour and did not pierce through. Sylvanas drew her sword and moves in front of him, getting him to turn to her and swing his sword while trying to get back up but she swings harder than he did, hitting his sword and sending his sword away. She knocks him to the floor by kneeing his face, sending him to the floor and moving on top of him where she could finally dominate him, placing her hand with the ring over the side of his face.

"It is time for you to return to me Talion." Sylvanas said while continue dominating him. She could feel him resisting her but she kept going, Talion did try to get his sword but his sword was out of his reach.

While dominating his mind, Sylvanas begins to see through his mind, seeing through a time long before he was sacrifice to the Dark Lord. She was looking through his past, the same way Talion did to her. She could see parts of his time before he made it to the Black Gate, seeing him living inside Minas Tirith, falling in love with a beautiful woman Ioreth where he was seen banish from Gondor and travels with her to the Black Gate. On the Black Gate he is with his wife when she gives him a son, seeing him age very quickly where a time came for him to face his father in combat. Once Talion attacks his son with his sword, everything changes when instead of fighting against his son, he was fighting against an Uruk where the time skips his story with his son and goes straight to the battle of the Black Gate. After seen fighting against a few Uruks, he was force to surrender when Ioreth was capture by the Black Captains, forcing him to surrender where he falls on his knees and becomes a sacrifice. The three Black Captains stands together in the Black Gate, there, Black Hand sacrifices his family and himself where the vision ends right here.

Sylvanas gasps when moving her hand away from his face and looks forward, she then moves off him when noticing his body is consume with shadows that is wrapping his body, reverting him to what he was before. Talion lays there on the ground as what he was before, his darker appearance of the ranger and not the Nazgul. He opens his eyes, he gasp for breath while lying there then turns towards Sylvanas and Eltariel together, looking at them with his blue glowing eyes for the moment but they return to normal.

"Sylvanas?" Talion whispers her name; Sylvanas simply sighs and looks to Eltariel

"He's back." Sylvanas said to Eltariel

"Yes..." Eltariel looks back to her "You did it."

"Indeed…." Sylvanas looks forward towards the throne then looks to Eltariel "Help Talion, I need to give my armies the good news." She takes her leave from the two and makes her walk outside where she stands on a platform on the keep, looking out at the large view of the fortress and the land in the distance. She looks down at her armies that now occupies the area, waiting for her to arrive so she could deliver her speech to her warriors.

"Victory is ours!" Sylvanas shouts out "Sauron's army is weak and pathetic; they are no match against the might of the Forsaken. His army will continue to stand against us, but it does not matter because if this is all he could bring then there is no way he could stop us. We will continue to spread across Mordor and take everything from him, we will show him just how weak he is and when the day is over, there will be a new lord of Mordor and that is the Banshee Queen. All will tremble before me. All will bow before the Dark Queen of Mordor!"

Gorgoroth now belongs to the Forsaken, taking the whole region and gaining a lot of power after that siege, bringing back thousands of Uruks and those who have come to join her reign, all come here to see her. Her armies began spreading across the fortress, waiting for her to come out of the keep so she could begin the next attack.

Sylvanas returns to the throne room where she finds Talion sitting by the steps near the throne with Eltariel standing in front of him, both turning their heads towards Sylvanas as she comes over towards them. She walks up to the two and asks "You feeling alright now Talion?"

Talion nods "Yes…. I can't hear the whispers from the Witch King or Sauron." He raise his hand out in front of him, looking at the ring on his finger "It is gone."

"For now at least." Eltariel said when looking at Talion "It will come back again."

"It will be a long time before that happens again." Sylvanas said "Now that your back…" She places her hands on her hips "Now is the time to ask you two directly." She said when looking at Talion then to Eltariel "Are you two going to be part of the Forsaken or is there going to be a problem?"

"Is this supposed to be a trial of ordeal?" Talion asks

"Yes. I want to know if you are with me or against me on dominating Mordor, if there is going to be a problem then we should just get this over with." She lowers her left hand and touches the handle of her sword that is on her waist

"Well I already made up my mind to you long ago." Eltariel said "I am on your side… For now at least."

"For now?"

"All I wish is one thing… And that is to not deal with another Sauron who wishes to dominate Middle-Earth."

"Same here." Talion rises up off the steps "If you should become a threat to Gondor and the rest of Middle-Earth."

"Let's get over that bridge another time." Sylvanas said while lowering her hands "My goal is still the same, to make the Dark Lord suffer the same way I did, everyone who serves Sauron will suffer. Mordor will fall to the Forsaken one way or another. Now are you two going to join me in this crusade or not?"


	9. Chapter 9

Gorgoroth now belongs to the Forsaken, delivering a serious strike against Sauron's army, breaking his influence over Talion as he now joins Sylvanas on helping on taking more of the region in the south. Sylvanas plans to take back the lands that Talion once dominated, preparing herself and her army for a while before they all begin their march to Cirith Ungol.

While this is happening, another victory for the Forsaken in the Eastern Desolation when the Hammer defeated the armies of Easterlings. The enemy broke through the gate and charge straight through, scattering throughout most of the fortress but the Uruks eventually held them back as the Hammer steps forward, swinging his mace around and knocking them back. Khamul the Nazgul intervened but he too was banish from the fight, the Hammer was ready for him and lit his mace on fire to deal more damage. Khamul fled and the Easterlings were no more, all of them lay dead while only a few manage to escape the fortress, giving the victory to the Hammer.

On the northern territory close to Barad-Dur, Black Hand was continuing marching with his army of Uruks across the field, slaying hundreds of Uruks who do not join Sylvanas and the Forsaken. Black Hand was to weaken Sauron's army in the north, making his trip across the northern region with his army, making their travel towards the Black Gates.

Elsewhere, the Tower was still dominating the regions of Nurnen, creating strong warriors in the south where once they are ready, they will travel to Gorgoroth. However, only a few who is qualified to travel to Gorgoroth will be able to join the Forsaken on their next siege in Mordor. Sylvanas, Talion and Eltariel is launching another siege, targeting the lands of Cirith Ungol where they could take the fortress.

Talion and the Forsaken army have already arrive at the front entrance of the fortress, leading the attack while Eltariel was already inside, sabotaging the inside before the siege can commence. The fortress is already in its full strength and Talion needs to claim the fortress very quickly before the Nazgul make a move on their position, letting Eltariel deal damage from the inside. The only one who was not part of this attack was Sylvanas, taking her leave from the army for now and travels alone, going through the caves to see the large spider that lurks within.

Sylvanas walks through the dark caves cover in webs and spiders the size of her hands. She walks through without drawing a weapon, showing no fear or regrets on entering this place. She makes her way to the end, finding no sign of Shelob but when looking left to right then looks down at the floor, seeing many spiders running past her feet. She turns around where she finds Shelob in her spider form, looking towards her while Sylvanas looks back at her, not showing any fear whatsoever to her. Shelob would soon return to her physical form, turning herself back to the beautiful woman. She walks past Sylvanas and walks towards her throne up ahead, having Sylvanas turning around as she watches her.

"So you have come." Shelob said, having her back towards Sylvanas while halfway towards her throne.

"You knew I would come." She looks towards her and takes a few steps towards her once she sat down

"Watch where you are stepping." Shelob said, looking down at the spiders running past her feet, some would scatter while some goes straight towards Shelob

"I am here for a few things… For starters…" Sylvanas raise her hand forward, showing Shelob the ring of power on her finger "Is there going to be any chance of you getting your hands on this thing again?"

"You believe I might go after you, the same way I did to Talion." Shelob said "You won't be seeing me going after you Sylvanas."

Sylvanas lowers her arm "I know you wanted to change Talion's fate with Celebrimbor, taking the ring off of them for the time being, showing Talion to never trust him."

"So you already know then." Shelob said, looking towards her leg as a large spider comes crawling onto her, she moves her hand over her thigh for her spider to move on her hand "But you didn't come here to learn things you already know."

"You know his future…" Sylvanas takes a few more steps forward, avoiding the spiders on the floor "I want to know what my future is going to be."

Shelob raise her eyes towards her "And there it is. I was expecting you would eventually come here, since I gave Talion many fates of what will happen to Minas Ithil and now you wish to know what is going to happen to Mordor."

"So what is it then? Do you already know?"

Shelob looks back at her hand, moving her hand around while the giant spider keeps moving "I have already saw what is to happen in the future, I know what is going to happen and you cannot stop the inevitable. One side is going to attack first, triggering the final war of Middle-Earth between good and evil."

"And what about you?" Sylvanas asks "What side do you stand on."

"I have a role to play in Middle-Earth and in Mordor, so I shall remain here in Mordor… With the Forsaken."

"Hmn… You wouldn't do this unless there is something that you can gain from, what is it that you hope to gain?"

"All you need to know is that all of our paths will result in the end of Sauron and the end of the Third Age, the end of the rings of power." Shelob said "You cannot deny the war that is to come after this war."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell you one thing. The course of history is changing, the more you take from Mordor will result in a new outcome for the people of Middle-Earth. A new destiny will reforge into a new event and will change for the good and for the evil. One thing though, there is only one thing that is still locked and you and nobody else can stop. The War of the Ring is still going to happen."

"Well then… Is there anything else you can do to help me here and now? Maybe show me this vision of yours?"

Shelob smiles "There's no need for that Sylvanas but there is one thing you should know of. There are those who are coming into Mordor, they will be your problem. The Witch King and the Nazgul are not the only ones in Mordor who will come and take your crown off of your head."

"Who are they?" Sylvanas asks while walking closer to Shelob

"Go to the Black Gate, there is where you find someone. This person is someone you know well, you once fought together once." Shelob leans forward while moving her spider away for it to crawl down the throne. "You will find out soon."

"Who is this person?" Sylvanas asks

"Like I said, you will find out soon." Shelob leans back "For now you should deal with the lieutenants first, starting the Witch King from Minas Morgul and your old adversary in the north. You'll know the one I speak of."

Sylvanas' eyes looks away from Shelob when thinking about what she meant by that last part, she looks back to Shelob then turns around and walks out of her lair while Shelob stays there, watching her leave. The spiders stay away from her when leaving the cave, once she leaves, they return swarming the place again while Shelob remains on her throne.

Sylvanas returns outside where her Caragor was waiting for her, it was asleep but woke up when Sylvanas approaches it. Once she mounted up, she notices a captain riding on a Caragor, riding straight towards her who happens to be from the Eastern Guard. He was an Uruk runner, a tracker from his tribe, here to deliver a message from Sylvanas.

"Milady. The Hammer has protected the Eastern Guard from the north." The captain said "He has begun piling up the bodies, outside the walls for you to resurrect."

"Well isn't he nice." Sylvanas said "Very well. Return to your duties, if you have already completed your tasks then you should make your way to Black Hand, tell him I am coming to the Black Gate." She rides past the captain and goes straight towards the fortress

Meanwhile inside the fortress of Cirith Ungol, Talion and Eltariel still fight on against the forces of Sauron. Talion has already dominated most of the control points, sending the Uruks charging straight to the keep while Eltariel was along the bridge, killing one of the captains who was defending the bridge with his life. She sent his head rolling over the bridge, soon to be crushed by an Olog-Hai who ran past, crushing his head and runs into the enemy archers. Talion assist by shadow striking the archers, taking out one by one until he suddenly clashes against a captain who was in the mix, fighting against him for a while.

Sylvanas arrives to the fortress where she finds the whole place is on fire, seeing the walls have broken through and the keep has not been lost to the Forsaken just yet. She rides straight inside the fortress, to see how things are progressing, noticing the serious damage her warriors have done to this place. She also notice that there is also Uruks in this fortress that are not on her side, all dominated by Talion's power, making a small force for his own and lead them through the keep with Eltariel. All of them together make their way into the keep while the Forsaken remains outside; they hold the capture Uruks who have surrendered. Sylvanas arrives to the keep where she dominates the surviving Uruks, even two captains held down by two Olog-Hai, there she dominates those two and orders the two Olog-Hai and the two dominated captains to follow her through the keep.

Inside the keep lies the Overlord, the one who serves the Dark Lord. He is an Olog-Hai from the Machine Tribe, a Tank class, under the protection of Uruks and Olog-Hai who stands alongside him, even though the fortress is lost, they still stay.

"So the Bright Lord has returned to take back the fort." The Overlord said "And he has brought the she-elf with him."

Talion draws his sword and aims it towards him "Let me handle him." Talion said to Eltariel while still looking at the Overlord. Just as the Overlord rises from his throne, he draws out a large great sword and not a mace, making things difficult for Talion. He lowers his sword and says "You have got to be kidding me."

Eltariel looks to Talion "He's all yours." She moves away from him and draws her two daggers

The Overlord moves down the steps and swings the great sword with one hand, soon to hold onto it with one hand while his warriors charge against Talion and Eltariel. Talion and the dominated Uruks charge against his forces, clashing in the middle in a serious bloodshed while Eltariel stays away, going after the archers then targets the Uruks from behind. Talion faces the Overlord but struggles to lay a hit on him when he starts swinging that large blade around, making Talion to roll away from him and attacks him through shadow strike. He sent his sword through the chest of the Overlord, going through halfway until the Overlord pushes him back then rolls to the side when the Overlord swung his blade down, hitting the floor then slides along the floor to hit Talion but he jumps and strikes his chest before rolling away. Talion continues to move away from the Overlord, using only shadow strikes on him until he could no longer do it anymore, the Overlord sustain heavy damage but pushes Talion back against the wall.

"I got you now!" The Overlord said and goes in for a stab, sending his sword hitting through the wall while Talion runs up the wall, soon to jump off and go over his head and lands behind him.

Talion strikes the back of the Overlord, sending his sword through the back then pulls out when the Overlord turns around. Talion backs away for the moment and places his longsword away and draws the dagger, there he stabs the Overlord in the chest, pulling him down so he could place his hand over the side of his face, dominating his mind until he finally breaks through.

Sylvanas entered the keep and notices the battle was close to an end, she came in too late but she sent her warriors through to remove the rest of the Uruks who pose a threat. Sylvanas looks towards Eltariel, seeing her removing a head off an Uruk then looks back to her. Sylvanas turns her head to the left and notices Talion dominating the Overlord; he backs away when the Overlord submits to him. After Talion backs away after dominating him, the Overlord stood back up and looks down at Talion for a moment but turns around to pull his sword out of the wall.

Talion looks back and notices Sylvanas approaching him; she looks at the Overlord then to him. "It is done." Talion said to her

"I didn't expect you would take the Overlord." She looks behind Talion, looking at the Overlord then back to him

"He's on our side now Sylvanas." Talion said "There's no need for more bloodshed in this place."

Sylvanas looks to the right when noticing Eltariel near her, she looks at Sylvanas and she looks back, remaining silent until Sylvanas looks back to Talion and sighs "Very well." She then turns away and walks out of the keep.

Sylvanas approaches the outside of the keep, standing on a small platform and looking out at her army that waits for her, here to deliver another speech to her warriors. "The fortress of Cirith Ungol is ours!" She shouts out "This is another victory for the Forsaken. Sauron is losing his dominion over Mordor, once it is all gone, all will bow to the new ruler of Mordor. All will serve the Forsaken. All will bow down to the Banshee Queen!"

Sylvanas returns inside the keep, into the throne room again as Talion and Eltariel stand together with the dominated Uruks and the Overlord behind them. They all turn towards the door entrance, noticing several captains entering the room where one of them shall become the Overlord while the others will become a Warchief. Sylvanas comes in between the two groups, pointing at the Uruk captain who was standing in the middle, he was a Terror Destroyer, a legendary captain that wields a large battle-axe over his shoulder, asking him to sit on the throne as the new Overlord.

"The Forsaken is growing now." Talion said when approaching Sylvanas

Sylvanas turns towards him "Sauron will be desperate; he will send his armies to try and claim these fortresses again. The Shadow Wars is still going."

"How long until this is over." Eltariel asks when approaching them "How much are you going to gain when you fight Sauron?"

"The same way as Talion did when he did this." Sylvanas turns to Talion for the moment then to Eltariel "There are only three places that still holds dominion of Sauron, the fortress of Barad-Dur, Minas Morgul and the Black Gate."

"So what are you planning on going after then?" Talion asks

"Leave Barad-Dur last." Sylvanas said "Sauron cannot do anything but watch, let him watch as everything comes crumbling around him. As for Minas Morgul, I'm sure you can deal with the Nazgul again."

"Not to mention the Uruks who are going to take back the regions." Eltariel said

"I'm sure you two can handle it."

"So you're going to the Black Gate then?" Talion asks

"I seriously doubt you will come to the north so it will just be me and my loyalists against Sauron's army. You are free to do whatever you want to Sauron's army in the south, just as long as these lands stay under my command."

"Fine."

"Good." Sylvanas turns back and walks away but says something else before going further away from them "You can keep the Overlord."

Sylvanas returns outside where her warriors begin restoring the fortress to its natural glory and to search across the region, hunting down captains who are against her. Once she made it outside of the keep, Eltariel approaches Sylvanas from behind, calling her name out so she could stop and turn towards her.

"Sylvanas… You're going after her, aren't you?" Eltariel asks

"Of course." Sylvanas said "She is the next target to be eliminated."

"Then I am coming too. You need my help against her."

"Hmmnn…" She turns back and walks away from her "Then come. We have a long journey ahead."

Meanwhile, along the desolate lands of the Black Gate where a dark evil lurks within that place, controlling the vast army of Uruks and orcs across the land, increasing the strength to twelve thousand. The one leading this was a powerful being, a servant to the Dark Lord. Her name is Amarthiel, a Maiar who once serve the Dark Lord Morgoth long ago but now serves Sauron and his conquest. Her name in Sindarin means 'Daughter of Doom' and was once part of the Angmar War, gaining a title of the Witch Queen who helped the Witch King dominate Fornost, and conquer Arnor.

She remains within a dark castle up on a hill called Durthang, the fortress that lies on the south of the Black Gate. This fortress once belong to Gondor but it fell to the enemy, once took over by orcs but when Amarthiel took this place, she brought Haradrim warriors here and used her dark powers to control them all, mindless soldiers to make sure they should never retreat.

In the throne room is where she lies, sitting on her throne, wearing her red dress that reaches down to her feet, wearing a dark chest plate on her upper body and a crown on her head, showing her pale light bluish coloured face and her hands too. She carries a staff but she left it leaning against the side of her on the throne, soon to take it when she rises up, moving to the center where she speaks out to those who hide in the darkness.

"The Banshee Queen is coming." Amarthiel said "She is coming for me. Sauron cannot gain his physical form thanks to Celebrimbor, which leaves everything up to me to fix everything around here."

Three shadowy figures came out of the darkness; all three of them are undead and are actually elves just like Sylvanas, those who have not passed into the light. One of them approaches Amarthiel from her left, wearing black robes and covers her pale skin with her hood, having long dark red hair that reaches past her shoulders and carries a staff and strange black markings on her face and black marks around her eyes. The other one was an archer who was standing nearby against the wall, having her bow on her back, wears a darker elven armour from Lórien, having dark black long hair, and shows her red eyes. The third one was wearing full black plated armour, carrying an elven blade on her waist.

"Anya… Malicia… Alistra…. It is time."

Elsewhere, Sylvanas and Eltariel fly together through the skies of Mordor, flying on two armoured firedrakes that Sylvanas capture during the attack on Gorgoroth, placing armoured plating over them. They flew over the lands of Mordor, going straight to the Eastern Desolation towards the Eastern Guard, along the way; both Eltariel and Sylvanas talk to one another while their firedrakes were close enough to one another.

"Eltariel." Sylvanas calls out to her "What do you know of Amarthiel?"

"She is a Maiar." Eltariel responds "She once served Morgoth during his reign during the First Age. She now serves Sauron."

"Yes." Sylvanas nods "She is one of the few powerful beings here in Mordor right now. Amarthiel is a cunning woman and she needs to be dealt with right now."

"How much do you know of her?" Eltariel asks

"I knew her during the Angmar War, she and the Witch King always fought alongside each other while I face the forces of men directly. I thought she died during the Angmar War; she died at the hands of a shield maiden of Gondor."

"Perhaps Sauron used his powers to bring her back, which is bad for us. Her dark powers could break the bond between Sauron and Celebrimbor, if she wanted to, she could go to Barad-Dur and help Sauron. If she were to do that…."

"That is why we cannot allow her to escape. I do not want Sauron to break free."

"So why are we going to the north east and not north west?" Eltariel asks

"To gain more soldiers." Sylvanas said

"Wouldn't it be best to bring Talion into this?"

"Talion would not join on this task, only because he would be force to fight alongside those who have killed his family."

The two made it to the Eastern Guard where the Hammer waits for the Banshee Queen to arrive, coming out of the fortress with two captains by his side. He walks over the bodies of Easterlings they have kept for a while but the Caragor has already disposed some of the bodies, due to being hungry. Sylvanas and Eltariel land their firedrakes to the ground, dismounting them and approaching the Hammer while the firedrakes remain where they are. She walks past the Hammer and looking at the bodies of Easterlings, seeing thousands of them all lined up, those who have died during the siege from Sylvanas and the ones Khamul brought to take back the fortress.

"So you're bringing them all back." Eltariel said while following Sylvanas, soon to stop and stays behind her

"Indeed. I need more soldiers to take the Black Gate, and to face Amarthiel."

Sylvanas raises her hands up slowly in front of her while bluish energy comes swarming out of her body and onto the ground, she keeps raising her hands up while more energy pours out of her and reach to the bodies of Easterlings. All of them start opening their eyes, showing their eyes glowing with blue, slowly rising up off the ground, grabbing their weapons and shields as they rise up. All of them got up and turn towards Sylvanas, all standing there together.

Sylvanas lowers her arms once finish, she lets a deep sighs and felt slightly dizzy due to the side effects of bringing back thousands of bodies at once. She looks to Eltariel for the moment but looks forward "It takes a lot of me to do this." Sylvanas said

"Since you killed the Mouth, only you can bring back the dead." Eltariel said

"Yes. I need necromancers…."

"You don't have the power to create necromancers; most of them are already dead thanks to your attempt of purging them in Minas Morgul."

"I know." Sylvanas sighs again and looks back to Eltariel "Let's go." She looks back to the Hammer "You are coming too. Bring a captain to take command of this fortress while we are gone."

Eltariel and Sylvanas returns to their firedrakes, mounting up again and they begin to take flight into the sky, flying in the sky and moving towards the west. The Hammer took command of the Easterlings; there he marches with them together through the west, leading the fortress to a captain who is now an Overlord.

Meanwhile, while Sylvanas and Eltariel fly across the lands of Mordor and reach the enemy territory. Black Hand was still leading his armies across the land, making his way towards Carach Angren the Iron Jaw. A large stone wall fortified by Uruks and slaves remains here in Mordor. At the top is a towering stone and steel monument of Sauron. This here is when Black Hand launches an attack upon the walls, unleashing fiery siege weapons across the wall and against it while his army charge straight towards the Uruks on the ground. He charges into the battle, riding through with his Caragor, tackling an Uruk while swinging his blade around, beheading a few Uruks while his army move around him, clashing against the enemy Uruks. The defence of this fortress is strong and well-fortified, making things difficult for Black Hand to take it from the enemy.

During the fight against the enemy Uruks, Black Hand soon loses his mount when a captain shows up and hits his Caragor. Black Hand collapses to the ground but got back up, holding onto his sword with one hand and stays crouching down while looking up at the Olog-Hai captain from the Feral Tribe. The Olog-Hai carries a poisonous mace, striking the Caragor a few times to kill it before raising his head, looking towards Black Hand while he stands up.

"Black Hand!" The Olog-Hai speaks out "I heard you were coming, I thought this is a good opportunity to kill you and become Black Hand!"

The Olog-Hai charges and swings his mace down at him, Black Hand backs away to let the mace hit the ground but he took a hit from his arm, pushing Black Hand away. The Olog-Hai continues pushing him back, soon to have Black Hand evading all of his attacks, making him strike the Olog-Hai while backing away, continues doing this and delivering a few major blows. Black Hand finishes this with a stab through the chest; the Olog-Hai loses his mace and fell back behind him, falling on his knees when Black Hand pulls his sword out of him.

"This is not meant to happen…" The Olog-Hai said "I was meant… For –" He was stopped when Black Hand sent his sword through the neck of the Olog-Hai, once inside he pulls the sword out and beheads him when he lowered his head when the sword came out.

After laying dead in front of Black Hand, he looks forward and continues the fight, continues striking down one Uruk after another while his army continues pushing them back against the wall. The siege weapons continues firing upon the wall, one shot manage to hit the monument of Sauron, sending his falling from the other side. The siege beasts continues firing until they finally broke through, breaching through the weak points and creating an opening for the Uruks to come rushing through and reach the other side. Black Hand charges through once he found another Caragor, mounting onto that and rides through into the opening, slaughtering more Uruks and another captain that he came across, killing him quickly while another one fled in fear.

Eltariel and Sylvanas finally arrive to the scene when seeing the large wall on fire, noticing her armies have already punched through. She and Eltariel flies over the wall, unleashing fire from their firedrakes onto the ground, burning the enemy Uruks and spreading fear across the field. Sylvanas soon comes down for a dive, moving closer to the ground while firing her arrows down at the Uruks, taking them all out with headshots. Her firedrake lands on the ground and unleashes fire upon the Uruks while Sylvanas continues firing, soon to dismount and move towards Black Hand when seeing him approaching her to the side, her firedrake would defend them while she talks to him.

"Get our forces to hold position." Sylvanas said to Black Hand "Reinforcements are arriving soon, once there here, we go to Durthang."


	10. Chapter 10

Three days the Forsaken has pushed the enemy back in the North Western corner of Mordor, Sylvanas, Eltariel, Black Hand and the Hammer team up against the enemy Uruks. They Uruks are losing the fight but they have more numbers than the Forsaken, since the Forsaken have increased their numbers thanks to the Easterlings on their side, they continue pushing the enemy back until they split. The Uruks split their lines; they broke in half where half a quarter fled further to the Black Gate while the rest fled to Durthang, the last fortress in the north. Amarthiel brought them in, changing them and turning them into perfect soldiers, that way she can be ready to face the Forsaken when they arrive.

Meanwhile, close to the castle of Durthang, Sylvanas and her armies held position, using the undead to surround the area while Sylvanas and the champions and captains, bringing them into the tents with her. The rest of the Uruks that are alive are drinking Grog, celebrating their victories across Mordor.

"So the castle of Durthang lies just ahead." Sylvanas said to the others "Amarthiel is waiting for us, waiting for us to make the move against her."

"So this is to be a trap then." Eltariel said

"Yes."

"But were still going in there."

"We have no choice but to attack, we send our forces to siege the castle and try to take the main entrance." She looks to the Hammer and Black Hand "You are to lead my armies through the front gate; me and Eltariel will handle the archers with our dragons."

"So that's how we get in huh?"

"We infiltrate the castle with our firedrakes; once we see an opening on the castle walls then we move inside and find Amarthiel."

"Amarthiel will be waiting for us, you know that right?"

"That is something we have to do." Sylvanas moves away from the table, turning around and looking towards the castle that is against the edge of the cliff

"And what are we going to do?" Said an Uruk captain who is from the Terror Tribe, standing in between Black Hand and the Hammer.

Sylvanas turns her head to the side while having her body still facing out towards the castle "Send your warriors to conquer the rest of the north. I can't afford to deal with them flanking our position; you will continue this push until you take control of the Black Gate."

"As you wish milady."

Sylvanas turns around to face them all "Be ready, we leave soon."

Black Hand and the Hammer leave the tent and so did the other captains, returning to their duties while Eltariel approaches Sylvanas from the side, she was looking back at the castle. Sylvanas turns to Eltariel and asks "What do you think is in there beside Amarthiel?"

"That I have no idea." Eltariel said "I wasn't train to fight a Maiar, only the Nazgul and the problems that is happening in Mordor."

"And yet you never thought of joining against an undead elf."

"I joined Celebrimbor to dominate Sauron… Everything looks normal around here."

"Well… Welcome to Mordor."

With the sunrises, dawn has come into Mordor and the defenders of Durthang are prepare for the battle to come. Amarthiel was there, looking out through a window, noticing the army of Easterlings marching to the front gate at the bottom of the cliff. Her defenders of the castle are station across the walls, having Haradrim archers while the rest of the army of Uruks are outside of the castle. Once the front gate opens, the army of Uruks came rushing out and form two square formations in front of the door.

Sylvanas and her army are underway on the siege, both Sylvanas and Eltariel returns to their firedrakes and take flight, flying over the armies while Black Hand and the Hammer lead the offensive against them. Before they charge, they sent the siege weapons forward and they unleash fire upon the field, attacking the enemy Uruks and damaging them badly but they held their ground. After the siege weapons finish firing, Sylvanas cries out for a charge, using her banshee cry, signalling her army to charge, to clash against the Uruks that awaits them.

Sylvanas and Eltariel focus their attention on the archers on the walls, flying high in the sky and avoid the arrows as much as they can. Sylvanas comes diving down; unleashing a fireball down at the archers before flying away but Eltariel comes down too, unleashing a breath of fire from her firedrake upon the archers, burning a handful of them. Once they clear the side of the wall, both of them move their firedrakes close enough to jump off, land, after that, the firedrakes moves away from the castle, and start attacking the other parts of the walls where there are more archers. Sylvanas and Eltariel drew weapons and moves forward, moving inside the interior of the castle, both holding their swords ready while they move through the corridor, fighting Haradrim warriors that stood in front of them.

Outside the castle, the battle was getting serious as the Easterlings held well against the Uruks, punching through their lines and killing more than they could kill them. Black Hand and the Hammer stayed near each other while fighting against the Uruks, killing so many of them, the Uruk captains were no match against them. The Hammer encountered a captain with trickster abilities, duplicating himself to overwhelm the Hammer but the captain was no match against the Hammer, losing his duplicates very easy, the Hammer crushes him with his bloodied mace.

Inside the castle, the fighting continues as Sylvanas and Eltariel continues their push through, clashing against a handful of Haradrim warriors in a wide room, having Sylvanas firing her arrows while Eltariel fight with her two daggers. Very soon, a captain shows up, carrying a crossbow and appears behind Sylvanas, aiming his crossbow at her back. Sylvanas felt the presence of someone behind her; she turns back and fired first, hitting the captain's arm, making him miss his target as the arrow flies past her. She drew another arrow and fired, hitting the captain's eye and sending him to the ground, killing him quickly. She turns back to Eltariel, seeing she is handling herself easily against the Haradrim warriors, this gave Sylvanas time to move into the middle, beginning to bring the bodies of the Haradrim warriors back to life. The moment she tried to do that, something was wrong, as it was not working, the bodies around her remain dead, and not a single body rose up as if something was stopping her from doing it.

Eltariel looks to Sylvanas once she finishes with the last one, slicing his neck and kicking him to the ground. She looks to Sylvanas and asks "What's wrong?"

Sylvanas looks at her hands for the moment then to Eltariel "I can't bring them back."

"Is it because you wasted enough of your energy bringing the Easterlings?"

"No. I am recovered from that, somehow I can't bring them back."

Eltariel looks down at one of the bodies, sensing a slight magic energy that flows through their bodies. She looks back to Sylvanas "Its Morgul Sorcery."

"Of course…" Sylvanas walks to one of the bodies, crouching down and looking at his face "The Witch King did something like this. Talion said that he tried to dominate a captain but failed, the Witch King controlled him and stopped Talion from gathering information."

"And it seems that you cannot bring the dead back to life."

"Yes." Sylvanas rises up off the ground "It's just us now."

"Then we should move." Eltariel turns away and starts moving up ahead through the corridor.

Sylvanas places her bow on her back and draws her sword again, following Eltariel through the corridors, encountering some resistance along the way but not many stood in front of them. The rest of the Haradrim warriors left the area and went to face Black Hand and the Hammer, staying inside the underground castle where they defend themselves when the Forsaken comes storming through the gate. They breach through the gate and Black Hand comes charging straight through, clashing against the defenders, pushing them back and delivering serious damage against the Haradrim warriors.

Inside the throne room is where Amarthiel lies, sitting on her throne and waiting for Sylvanas and Eltariel to come through the door in front of her. The door blasts open when they sent a captain through the door, killing him by sending an arrow through his eye. Both of them walks straight through, seeing Amarthiel sitting there, under the protection of four Uruk captains, all possess Morgul Sorcery as their eyes are cover in green.

"Hello Sylvanas… Eltariel."

Sylvanas steps forward and stares towards Amarthiel "You…."

"I can't believe you have broken your chains… All thanks to the so called 'Bright Lord'."

"We didn't come here to have a chat." Sylvanas aims her sword towards her "We are here to get this over with."

"You think killing me will stop what is to come? The Shadow Wars is not going to change the fate of Middle-Earth. The War of the Ring is still happening."

"Sauron cannot gain physical form anymore." Sylvanas said "Without the ring, he's just a lighthouse."

"Hmn… For now at least." She rises up off her throne, taking her staff with her right hand and takes a few steps away from the throne "Let's see what you are made of."

The four Uruk captains drew their swords and only two of them charge towards them while the other two remain where they are. Sylvanas and Eltariel clashes against them for a bit while Amarthiel stands in the middle, watching them fight the Uruks but that is where she makes her move. During the skirmish with the captains, their eyes suddenly glow brightly in green, the same goes to their bodies as if they are about to explode. They let their guard down and Sylvanas hit her Uruk by accident, causing him to explode and send Sylvanas collapsing to the floor Eltariel notices her Uruk ready to explode; she rolls out of the way before he exploded.

Eltariel got up and looks back to Amarthiel, before she could react, she sends her out of the room, sending her flying out of the room. Once she left the room, the doors suddenly close shut, leaving Sylvanas to fight on her own against her and the other Uruks. Amarthiel turns to Sylvanas while she got up on one knee, drawing her arrow and shooting towards the two Uruks, causing them to explode when the arrow pierce through their heads.

Amarthiel stood there when the Uruks exploded, she lowered her head slightly then looks back to Sylvanas "My, my. You haven't changed at all over hundreds of years."

Sylvanas did not respond and reacted by firing an arrow towards her but somehow she blocked it with her staff, she fired a second time but Amarthiel steps forward again while blocking the second arrow. Sylvanas places her bow away and draws her sword and stands up, ready to swing her sword but when Amarthiel raise her hand forward, aiming at the sword, Sylvanas' sword suddenly gets bright and hotter. The blade and the handle was heating up, Sylvanas struggled to hold the blade and force to drop it, just when she did that, Amarthiel hits her in the face with her staff, pushing her against the wall. Amarthiel held onto the staff with two hands and held Sylvanas against the wall, holding her staff against her neck, all Sylvanas could do is hold the staff with both hands, trying to push her back but is not working.

Amarthiel looks at her fingers, looking at the ring for the moment but turns her head to the door when hearing loud noises coming from the other side. Eltariel was kicking the door, trying to breach through but the door is sealed shut. Amarthiel looks back to Sylvanas "She can't help you now. Now give me that ring."

"You want it?" Sylvanas asks when lowering her hand down, off the staff and grabbing a Morgul dagger from her waist "Come and get it." She then sends that dagger straight through the chest of Amarthiel. She gasps and moved back while Sylvanas grabs hold of the staff and pushes her back, soon to punch her across the face and sent her to the ground but she quickly got back up while taking the blade out of her body. Sylvanas came up to her and grabs her across the face, using her ring to try and dominate her, trying to see through her mind but her will was strong.

"You cannot break me!" Amarthiel said, kneeling on the floor with one hand to her staff while the other hand over the wound

"We'll see about that."

Sylvanas tries to break through her mind, which surprised Amarthiel as she succeeded in breaking through. Sylvanas could only see darkness, darkness sucking her into a black hole but that eventually stops when she could finally see the past of Amarthiel. She could see a time when Amarthiel was not what she looks like today, appearing as a beautiful elven woman, walking into this large dark room with no torches or any windows around. The only thing that shows light in this room are the flames of a Balrog, a huge Balrog in this metallic armour, covering most parts of itself while the others stood around, covered in shadows and flames. Amarthiel ignored the large demons but when she stopped, she raise her head up high at someone else in the room. She stands face to face with the most deadly person to walk among Middle-Earth. The First Dark Lord Morgoth, sitting there on his huge throne, wearing dark plated armour, similar to Sauron but he was far bigger and powerful than Sauron. He sits there on his large throne, showing his red eyes and his bright light crystals on his forehead as a crown, looking down at Amarthiel as she stands there looking back at him, showing no fear to him.

The vision brought Sylvanas elsewhere, not showing her what happen between her and Morgoth; instead, it shows Amarthiel in her elven form somewhere else, appearing in a kingdom that is unknown to Sylvanas. Amarthiel came inside the throne room, meeting with a noblest king on his throne, smiling to her when she came into the room. She went down on one knee and lowers her head but the king got off his throne, walking towards her and lending his hand down in front of her, getting her to raise her head and take his hand before rising up off the floor. She smiles to him, believing to be in love with this king. She soon shows her love for him when they appear together by the balcony, looking out at the view from where they are, there she stays close to him, holding his hand and got him to turn to her so she could give him a kiss.

This king fell to her beauty, played as a puppet for her own desires, which would eventually bring the downfall for this king, to fall into darkness. When she stops kissing him, she held onto his hands and whispers to him. "Immortality awaits for you. I can give you what you desire, if you wish to be with me forever." She lets go of his hand and moves her left hand behind her for the moment but moves her hand in front of him, opening up her hand and showing a black ring with a green glowing emerald on it. The king stares at the ring while she whispers in his ear "Wear this… And we shall be together, for eternity."

The king remains silent while staring directly at the ring as the green emerald glows, causing his eyes to change slightly into green. He fell into temptation and power, causing him to fall and become the first Nazgul to pick up one of the nine rings and put it on. He takes the ring off her hand and places it through his finger; there he becomes one of the nine.

The next vision is where the king reveals to be the Witch King of Angmar, riding out on a black horse with Amarthiel by his side, riding alongside him with her true and dark form. Together they send their armies of orcs across the lands of Arnor, raining fire upon the land and destroying everything. They soon stayed together until she brought her army to Weathertop, an old Gondorian fortress that is still under their command, protecting this large tower against legions of orcs. She sits back and watches as they unleash barrage of fire from their siege weapons, sending orcs and Uruks over the walls and fighting inside the keep.

The next and final vision takes Amarthiel in the heart of Arnor, standing inside the fortress of Fornost where she battles against the Gondorian troops from Gondor. She fought against them inside the throne room, taking them out with Morgul Sorcery and her staff, killing the lot of them and causing their bodies to decay when they made contact with the green energy that is touching their skin. She stood at the top until she went up against the shield maiden from Gondor, a young woman in her forties, carrying a shield and sword and here is where they clash against each other. Amarthiel was gaining the upper hand, using her own magic to send her to the floor. Once Amarthiel was ready to deliver the final blow, the shield maiden got the upper hand on her, catching her off guard and knocking her back with her shield then finishes this be sending her sword through arm, cutting her arm off then sends the sword through her chest. Amarthiel pushes the shield maiden back while she backs away, dropping her staff while looking down at her chest as the sword is still lodge inside of her. She backs away while pulling the sword out of her, causing her wounds to glow bright in light energy, she could feel her vessel body is exposed and very soon, the bright light energy gets brighter until finally she explodes.

She visions ends after she exploded, causing Sylvanas and Amarthiel to move away from one another. Amarthiel stood there, struggling to stand but uses the staff to hold her. She looks to Sylvanas while she gets up, standing there with her elven sword at the ready.

Eltariel finally breach through the door by using an Olog-Hai to slam its head through the door. She lands on the back of the Olog-Hai when it falls to the ground and Eltariel looks towards Amarthiel then to Sylvanas. She looks back to Amarthiel and runs towards her to kill her but Amarthiel escapes, using her staff to hit the ground with it, causing a flashing light that blinds them both, once it was over, only Eltariel and Sylvanas are the only two standing here.

Both of them sighs when realising that Amarthiel is gone, both of them come together and Eltariel asks "What happen in here?"

"It was her…" Sylvanas said "She made the Witch King of Angmar. She played him, just like Sauron played Celebrimbor."

"So it was true… Did you see anything else?"

"No." Sylvanas sheathes her sword and shakes her head "Nothing too important…" She takes her leave from the room while Eltariel stands there looking back at her for a moment, soon to follow her.

Both of them make their way outside of this castle, reaching to the edge of the walls, looking out at the view while Black Hand arrives by their side while the Hammer was elsewhere with the rest of the Easterlings. Sylvanas looks to Black Hand when he stands by their side then to Eltariel, saying "One step closer from reaching all of Mordor."

"We still need to take the Black Gate." Eltariel said

"I know. Our warriors should be weakening the defenders by now."

Very soon, while looking out at the open view from the walls, they soon realise an army coming from a far, an army that is not the Forsaken but carries the banner of Sauron. This army they notice them now as they come into their sights, getting Eltariel and Sylvanas to see them clearly with their elven eyes, seeing the army of Uruks from the Black Gate. An army of six thousand Uruks came marching upon this castle, leading them would be the three elven women that once stood alongside Amarthiel. These three are leading the assault, causing Sylvanas to be shocked, surprised to see elves like her who are part of Sauron's army.

"Impossible…" Sylvanas mutters to herself, taking a few steps back

"What is it?" Eltariel asks her, looking at her then looks back at the army and looks towards the elven generals "There elves…"

"I know…"

Eltariel looks to Sylvanas "I thought you were the only one."

"That's what I thought but…" Sylvanas' eyes raise up slightly when realising something "Amarthiel…"

"This does not look good for us…" Eltariel said

Anya, Malicia and Alistra comes together, leading this army of Uruks with the captains marching behind them. Once they stopped all three of them looks up towards the castle, noticing Eltariel and Sylvanas standing up there together. Alistra draws her elven sword, Malicia held her staff in front of her and Anya drew her bow and arrow; there they stand ready to take back the castle Durthang from Sylvanas and the Forsaken.


	11. Chapter 11

The second siege on Durthang is underway when the three undead elves unleash their army towards the castle, surprising them and catching them off guard. The Easterlings and the two Black Captains make their way back down to defend the entrance, to fight against a large formidable force that is twice the size of their own. The Forsaken was placed into a trap, deliberately placing the Forsaken into a corner where they could launch a full on assault to wipe them out. The three elves would be the ones to end this fight, to destroy Sylvanas and Eltariel.

Eltariel was standing on the walls looking out at the open field, seeing the armies of Uruks have breach through the gate, charging straight through and clashing against the Easterlings inside the castle. She turns away and makes her way inside, going after Sylvanas while she was inside the throne room, searching for valuables and artefacts before they leave this place. She searched through the room of Amarthiel but Sylvanas found nothing, no sign of any secret objects or anything valuable for her.

Eltariel came in the room to warn Sylvanas "Your armies cannot hold them for much longer." She said to her "We need to leave. Now."

Sylvanas stops what she was doing and stands there, having her back facing Eltariel and lowering her head "This was all her doing." She mutters to herself

"What?" Eltariel asks, taking a few steps towards her

Sylvanas turns around to face her "This was her plan all along. She plan the hammer and anvil technique. She faces our army head on, knowing she cannot win and brings her main army to flank us. She sent us here to claim Durthang."

"So she knew you would come here then." Eltariel said "And now our whole campaign of claiming this land has been lost."

"I am not going to die in this place." She walks towards her but walks past her, walking out of the room while Eltariel turns to watch her

"There might be a way out of here." Eltariel said "This place was once part Gondor, that means there should be secret passageways that leads out of here."

Sylvanas stops and looks back to her "Then find them…" She turns away and notices Black Hand approaching her. She asks "Can you hold them?" All she got from him was shaking his head; she sighs and looks to Eltariel "We need to find that exit before they make it up here."

Both Sylvanas and Eltariel work to find the secret passageway out of here while Black Hand moves his way through the rooms, holding his sword ready and giving them time to escape. He goes clashing against many Uruks who made it up here while the Hammer was elsewhere, fighting against the massive odds of Uruks with what is left of his forces. He continued swinging his mace, sending Uruks flying in the air. Three of the elves would arrive inside the castle, making their way through; two of them would test the Hammer's strength while Malicia, the one with the staff would go upstairs.

The Hammer continues swinging that mace around, knocking many Uruks to the ground. The Uruks soon form a circle around the Hammer and the two elves when they approach him, standing around them while still fighting the Easterlings. The Hammer looks towards the two elves as they stand ready, the archer one named Anya stood at the ready while Alistra approaches the Hammer with her elven sword, keeping her distance for the moment but waits for an opening. The Hammer stood his ground but he comes towards her, swinging his large mace at her but Anya fires her arrows, hitting his hand twice with two arrows, stopping his attack on Alistra. Alistra moves to the side and strikes his right leg, when the Hammer swings towards her; she ducks and strikes his arm when he swings back. Anya stays back and continues firing her arrows at him, hitting his arm and legs to slow him down while Alistra continues clashing against him and with this teamwork, the Hammer is unable to deliver any blow against Alistra. He kept trying but Alistra kept hitting his arms until finally she slice off his right arm, dropping his mace then she sent her sword through his chest, sending him down to his knees. Alistra pulls her sword out of his chest when he is on his knees, soon to strike his other arm off then turns around, allowing Anya to finish this off. She approaches him with her dagger, finishing the Hammer off by sending her dagger through the bottom of his chin then another through the top of the head and when pulling the dagger out of his head, she kicks him back and sends him to the floor.

The Hammer has fallen and the Easterlings are soon to fall with him, Alistra continues to push the Easterlings against the wall while Anya stays back, claiming the mace that once belong to Sauron, taking it off the Hammer and taking her leave from the castle. With the Hammer gone, Black Hand was next to fall if he stays here any longer. He continued fighting against the Uruks through some of the rooms, fighting with a few Easterlings by his side, he kept striking down a few Uruks when they came through. Eventually it was just him all alone, fighting against the Uruks but he held well against them, killing them very quickly and countering every attack they did to him, even blocking a few arrows from Uruks with crossbows. Just as things are getting better for him, a captain shows up and helps him out by burning the Uruks with the crossbows that was in front of the captain, burning the two and clearing a path. This captain was an Olog-Hai, carrying a strange cylinder shaped weapon that shoots like a flamethrower, unleashing massive fire across the room, which gets Black Hand to move away as he cannot reach him while that captain continues letting loose fire in the room. Just as the Olog-Hai stops firing, Malicia shows up and interrupts this by unleashing her magic against Black Hand. The Olog-Hai captain unleash more fire into the room and Malicia increases the range and the damage with her magic, fusing the flames with Morgul Sorcery, she makes the flames become green and makes it stretch further in the room. Black Hand retreats out of the room, burnt on his arm and leg and even his face when he escaped, since he is an undead, this damaged him greatly.

Elsewhere, Eltariel finally found a secret passageway through the wall, leading to somewhere that is unknown to them. She calls to Sylvanas and she comes over, soon to stop when arrows came flying towards her but missed her. She drew her bow and arrow then fired; taking out three Uruks then runs to Eltariel and looks through the dark passageway.

"You found it." Sylvanas said

"I guess were out of time then." Said Eltariel while looking back "Where are the others?"

"There's no time… There probably dead by now. Everything is ruined now…"

"There's nothing you can do for them now." Eltariel said "Let us prepare for what is to come." She looks back to the passageway and moves through, using the Light of Galadriel as a torch to lead through the darkness of the passageway

Sylvanas was about to follow but looks out, seeing Black Hand approaching them. She calls out to him to come, getting him to follow them through the passageway while the enemy came closing in on them. Black Hand closed the secret entrance before anyone could see them, there they came through and start searching the place but found no trace of any of the three from anywhere.

The castle of Durthang now belongs to the enemy once again, only losing it for a time but they took it back from the Forsaken. This fortress will now belong to the Uruks while the elves depart from this place, giving this castle to an Overlord Uruk from the Dark Tribe, giving him ownership of this fortress and the rest of the land. The elves would begin to command the armies of Uruks to take back some of the territories that have been lost, claiming the Carach Angren (Iron Jaw) and destroying the operations of the Forsaken in the north west.

Sylvanas, Eltariel and Black Hand finally made it outside, moving through the small tunnels, they made it outside while the sun is over the mountains. When they made it outside, they have no idea of where they are but when they got the eye view of Barad-Dur, they knew exactly where they are. They soon begin to move to the south, moving towards the region of Cirith Ungol where they could recover and prepare for what is next to come. Once they reach Cirith Ungol, which is where Talion meets them, dealing with a certain problem out here with a few Uruks who are against them but got information from Ratbag. After he got rid of the problem, he returns to the fort and that is where he will find the three, especially Black Hand.

The three stand inside the fort by the gate when Talion entered, seeing the three with a few other Uruks around them. Eltariel turns away and leaves, looking at Talion when she walks past him, departing from the fort. Talion kept walking and looks towards Black Hand and Sylvanas, seeing Black Hand fall on one knee as the damage he took is still working its toll on him, the damage of the green flames are still spreading through his skin, burning his body inside out. Sylvanas could not save him and walks away from him, looking towards Talion, she approaches him but stops and looks back to Black Hand for a moment then back to Talion.

"He is dying." Sylvanas said "I need him at his best but I cannot save him. You can go ahead and kill him if you want. He has served his purpose." She turns away from Talion, walking away from both their sight as she makes her way towards the keep.

Talion turns to Black Hand while he slowly stands up, standing there and looking back at Talion, seeing the left side of his body, burning his armour and skin. Talion approaches Black Hand while drawing his sword, walking closer to him while Black Hand stands there looking back at him, not drawing his sword. Talion stands face to face with him, facing the murder of his family, the one who butchered his wife and son in front of him, now stands as an undead broken figure who is soon to die. Talion held his sword tight while staring at Black Hand; however, instead of putting him out of his misery, ending his life right here and now, he decide to make him suffer more. He turns away, sheathing his weapon and making his way to the keep while Black Hand stands there, soon to fall on his knees while the burns continue until eventually he collapses to the ground. Black Hand is the next to fall, dying when Talion reaches the keep, with him gone, only the Tower is the last Black Captain still around.

Inside the keep, Sylvanas is in the war room and not the throne room; she was in another room, standing alone by the table in the middle, with a map of Mordor with all of its locations on the map.

"Did you get rid of him?" Sylvanas asks

"No." Talion said while standing by the door "What happen…"

"Amarthiel…. She played me and I lost."

"Is she alive?" Talion asks while approaching her

Sylvanas looks back at the table "Amarthiel is planning on breaking the bonds between Sauron and Celebrimbor… She is a cunning woman and needs to be dealt with." She looks back to Talion "How many followers do you have?"

"Almost a thousand right now." Talion said "Why is that?"

Sylvanas looks back at the map, looking towards one of the large tower pieces that is Gorgoroth and has four small towering objects around it. She takes all of the towering objects and slide them towards the larger black tower that is Barad-Dur, placing them all around it and says "Were going to take Barad-Dur."

"You know they will be expecting that." Talion said

"There is no other way." Sylvanas leans back on the table while Talion stands next to her, looking at the map "Amarthiel is going to break the bond between Sauron and Celebrimbor… That means she would want reinforcements from the north-west, which is the reason why she wanted me out of the north."

"Do you even have enough troops for a full scale attack on Barad-Dur?"

"Of course I do." Sylvanas moves off the table and turns to face Talion "I have a plan to cut her forces in half. We go into Barad-Dur and kill Amarthiel; the rest of her forces outside will be dealt with."

"Maybe it was best to take out Barad-Dur before claiming the north."

"Don't start with me Talion. I knew what I was doing but… I did not think Sauron would bring his generals into Mordor. The war outside is soon to come and it will not be long before all of his allies come to Mordor.'

"Or not. He could ask them to hold their ground and prepare for battle elsewhere."

"Once Amarthiel is dead, there is no way Sauron could ever get what he wants." She looks to the map "Now you better be on my side when we attack that fortress, you did it before but this time were going to finish this through."

"I know you don't have to tell me that." Talion turns away and walks out of here while Sylvanas looks back at the map.

Sylvanas looks at the rest of the pieces on Mordor that are on her side, soon to grab the towering objects from Cirith Ungol, Nurnen and Erad Glamhoth and send them towards the western part of Mordor. When she moves back, an Overlord came into the room and looks at the map of Mordor then to Sylvanas.

"Prepare your army to move." Sylvanas said while still looking at the map "We got work to do."

Sylvanas departs from Cirith Ungol, joining Talion outside where they jump on a separate Caragor and ride out towards Gorgoroth. During the travel to Gorgoroth, Talion uses his wraith powers to call upon all of his dominated Uruks to come with him to Gorgoroth. Sylvanas was sending messages across Mordor while following Talion, contacting some of the regions that she wanted to attack the west of Mordor. The fortress of Seregost is the only one holding its position while continue increasing numbers, preparing for one huge assault across Mordor. In Ered Glamhoth, the Tower prepares to unleash a secret weapon against the Uruks from the north-west, asking someone else to deal with this while the Tower is force to return to Seregost to take command of the armies of Seregost.

Inside Gorgoroth, the Overlord, the seven Warchief captains, and twelve captains prepare themselves for the invasion against Barad-Dur, organising their army inside the fortress before Sylvanas and Talion arrives. Once they arrive the front gate, Talion's forces have arrived outside and got the approval from Sylvanas to allow them through, that way they can go through and move towards the bridge that leads to Barad-Dur.

When Sylvanas dismounts her Caragor and walks to the keep, she meets with a captain that came from Nurnen; he rode all the way here with his Caragor and ran straight inside the fortress to meet with her. The Uruk was breathing heavily and could not speak for the moment, taking a few deep breaths before responding to her.

"Milady… The Tower has perfected the weapon as you requested… It is ready to deploy to the west of Mordor."

"This weapon better be completed." Sylvanas said "I need it against the enemies of the north."

"The Tower has tested this weapon and perfected it, it will deliver great progress."

"Is there anything else I should know about?"

"The Tower has left the south and into Seregost at your requested, he will perfect your army for the coming battle for Mordor."

"Good." She turns back and walks to the keep "I suggest you get into the fight yourself." She said while continues walking. She moves to the front of the keep where the Overlord can be seen, approaching Sylvanas to speak to her.

The armies assembled for a counter offensive against the enemy; most of the Forsaken army is out on the front lines, all except for the large force in Seregost and the army in the Eastern Guard. They remain as a reserved force of the Forsaken, preparing themselves to be unleashed across Mordor whatever happens on the battlefield. Right now, Sylvanas and Talion have assembled their forces in Gorgoroth, ready to march together across the large bridge and make their way straight into the heart of Sauron. Sylvanas and Talion will cross the bridge a second time but only Sylvanas made it to the end while Talion only went halfway; at least he delivered serious progress when slaughtering thousands of Uruks across this bridge.

During the march, they soon realise there is an army waiting for them, an army of both Easterlings and Uruks that stood together, leading them is an Uruk captain from the Beast master Tribe, a former Warchief to Talion's army. He is Sorlag the Graug Tamer, riding on a spiked Graug on the bridge, holding on the chains with his left hand while holding a long poisoned spear on the other hand. When Sylvanas and Talion's army held position, Sylvanas notices one of her captains is getting terrified when seeing the Graug, causing him to back away then make a run for it back at the keep, getting Sylvanas to sighs and rolls her eyes while turning back to the Graug on the bridge.

"Surprise!" Sorlag calls out "Remember me? I was by your side so many times Bright Lord. Now I am part of Sauron's army again, and now I can finally get my revenge on you. This is what I always dreamed for, to see you two against me!"

Sylvanas sits there on her Caragor, ignoring him and turns her head to Talion "Slaughter them all."

Talion and the other captains by his side drew weapons, making their move towards the enemy. During halfway, the enemy soon gets reinforcements from two Nazgul as they came from the sky, hitting the ground and appearing in their wraith form. Both of them carry swords and looks towards both Sylvanas and Talion.

"The Dark Lord is coming." One of the Nazgul said "When he is resurrected, all will soon bow before him."

"You will return to us again." Said the other Nazgul, aiming his sword towards Talion "The Witch King still has plans for you… Amarthiel will make sure that you will never betray us again."

Both armies charge on the bridge, closing in on each other until finally the Graug is to be the first to deliver the first kill on this bridge. Talion backs away and starts clashing against the two Nazgul as they come appearing in front of him, clashing their swords against each other. Sylvanas rides her Caragor through, attacking the enemy Uruks while firing her arrows at the face of the Graug and targeting Sorlag, giving him a few hits to his chest but his body is arrow-proof. She gets his attention as he starts moving the Graug to target Sylvanas, crushing anyone who stood in front of the Graug, getting Sylvanas to start moving back while continues firing her arrows at the Graug.

Talion keeps clashing against the two Nazgul, delivering a few blows against them and keeps avoiding and blocking their attacks. He looks to the Graug for the moment, quickly using his shadow strike to avoid the two attacks of the Nazgul, appearing on the side of Sorlag, knocking him off the Graug while he takes over, and controlling the Graug to attack the enemy. Sorlag fell and hit the ground but was still alive, just as he got back up off the ground, Sylvanas attacks. She tackles him to the ground with her Caragor, biting his leg while Sorlag tries to hit the Caragor off him with his poisonous, digging his spear through the neck and head. The Caragor could not handle anymore from the poison, causing Sylvanas to fall off her mount but when getting back up, she fires two more arrows but only doing little damage against him.

Sorlag gets up off the ground and kills the Caragor, once it is dead; he turns to Sylvanas "Oh I'm going to enjoy doing all the things I am going to do to you."

Sylvanas places her bow away and draws her sword, moving towards him, she starts clashing against him. Talion was going to help get rid of Sorlag but the two Nazgul starts attacking the Graug, taking too much damage, which causes it to turn to stone and shatter to pieces. He jumps off and strikes through the back of one of the Easterlings by his dagger, once dead, he turns around and clashes against the two Nazgul again. He soon got the upper hand on one of the Nazgul, quickly dominating him and causing him to vanish, leaving only one remain and Talion turns towards him.

As the battle continues waging on, reinforcements arrive from Barad-Dur, an army in two formations, running across the bridge and charging straight towards the fight. Three captains took command of this force, leading the charge against the Forsaken. Sylvanas notices them coming after killing Sorlag, she blocks his spear then swung her sword over the top of the spear and beheads him. She looks out and notices the army coming towards them, she quickly uses her resurrection powers to bring the dead back to life, bringing back all the numbers of troops she lost here. Talion also did the same thing once he got rid of the last Nazgul, quickly bringing back many Uruks and Easterlings that Sylvanas failed to do and order them all to charge towards the next wave of forces.

Further away at the end of Barad-Dur, Malicia was standing there with an army of her own, an army of Uruks that are different. Their skin shows green glowing veins and green eyes, she begins walking over the bridge with her Uruks walking by her side, taking their time on approaching the battlefield. During the walk, two Graug war beasts came forth with siege weapons on their back, possessing green fire on their backs, ready to unleash it on the Forsaken.

Meanwhile, the battle gets furious as both sides clash against each other hard, Talion helps increase their push by sacrificing a bit of his energy so that his controlled Uruks could go in a bloody frenzy. They start swinging crazy at the enemy, ignoring the damage they deal as if they cannot feel it, they continue swinging and killing more Uruks and pushing them back. The Overlord that Talion dominated from Gorgoroth still delivers serious progress, swinging his large great sword around, slaughtering many Uruks and even killed two of the Uruk captains. The other Overlord that is part of the Forsaken took care of the other one, striking him down and getting behind him to cut his throat and waits for his body to fall to the ground while holding his head up. After those captains died, the Uruks could not handle them anymore, causing them to retreat but Sylvanas and Talion pushes forward, not want any of them to flee.

"Come on my warriors!" Sylvanas cries out while drawing her bow "Victory draws near!" She looks out and starts firing one arrow after another, shooting many fleeing Uruks in the back.

Malicia and her warriors held position when seeing the armies marching through, killing the rest of the Uruks and Olog-Hai, they continue marching. Malicia looks to her Uruks; they walk around her and form a shield wall, placing three rows of defenders and one row of spear throwers at the back. Once the enemy get into their range, Malicia orders the spear throwers and the Graug siege weapons to fire.

Malicia signals the spear throwers to throw their flaming spears over the heads of the Uruks once the enemy is in their range, firing straight towards them while the Graug war beasts let loose two green fireballs through the sky. Sylvanas and Talion notices the two green fireballs, causing Sylvanas to slow down while Talion kept moving, quickly rolling out of the way when they come down close to him. The two green fireballs hit the ground and burnt many Uruks and Olog-Hai, burning their skin so badly that it starts to spread. Talion stays back and watches his Overlord getting burned when he took the fireball head on, realising that he saw this condition before when seeing Black Hand, this attack feels like a combination of fire, poison and Morgul Sorcery, destroying anyone who touches it on contact. Sylvanas stays away and looks out towards the enemy, using her eyesight to see through and seeing Malicia standing there at the back, she stood there, leading the attack, ordering her warriors to keep firing at her warriors. Sylvanas would stay back and let her warriors keep charging, charging over the bridge and taking many damage from the fireballs and the flaming spears. Once the two Graug war beasts could not fire anymore, they stay back and wait as the enemy comes charging straight into the defenders, crashing against the shield wall. Both Talion and Sylvanas stays back and starts shooting their arrows at the two Graug, targeting the crates on their bodies, exploding them and causing the two Graug to fall apart but Malicia ignored it by staying her ground.

The shield wall held well against the Forsaken as they came crashing against them, some did make it through but many spears impaled them. These Uruks all held well against them, using iron shields instead of wooden shields to hold them back but they were being pushed back, sliding backwards while the spear throwers have to move away while continue firing flaming spears. The Olog-Hai came through and knocks down the first row of Uruks, they push through and knock the defenders back, breaking their defences but the second half the third row held their ground against them. The spear throwers and Malicia targets the Olog-Hai, Malicia uses her staff to send some green fireballs at them, blasting them and sending them to the ground. Talion eventually got involved in this fight, jumping over an injured Uruk, jumps in the air, using his shadow strike to appear in front of the spear throwers. He hits the ground with a hammer, creating an explosion around Talion and knocks everyone who is near him, sending them to the ground. This act broke the third row of defenders, allowing the armies to charge through and slaughter the lot of them.

Malicia steps away and uses her magic to destroy what is left of her forces while they defend themselves, using a similar way that Talion does when he makes his Uruks head explode. She uses her magic to get all the Uruks that are still alive to explode, exploding like an explosive barrel, taking out all the Uruks that surround them. Talion took some of the explosion as he was in the middle, taking much of the damage and fell on one knee. Malicia came over towards Talion, looking up at the Uruks as they come charging towards her, she defends herself by hitting the ground with the bottom of her staff, unleashing a terrible and dark shockwave that sent everyone flying back. Talion fell back to the floor, slowly raising his head towards Malicia as she comes approaching Talion, ready to deliver the final blow but was stopped. Sylvanas saves the day when firing her arrows at her while moving through the crowd, all Malicia did is block her arrows with her staff while moving away from Sylvanas while she comes towards her. She drops the bow and draws her sword quickly, running towards her, she hits her sword against her staff hard but Malicia pushes her back and swings her staff through the air, sending a strong gust of wind that sent Sylvanas flying back, crashing against the Uruks behind her. Malicia sends a fireball at Talion but he rolled out of the way, the fireball went towards Sylvanas but she rolls to the side, allowing her Uruks to take the green flaming blast. Talion got up and runs towards her, clashing against her staff but could not deliver any blow against her. Sylvanas intervenes by throwing an axe at her but she pushes Talion back and blocks that axe with her staff, she then swings her staff to send Sylvanas flying back, hitting against the edge of the bridge and sending her right off the bridge.

"Sylvanas!" Talion calls out loudly, watching her falling off the bridge. He looks to Malicia and runs towards her, drawing his dagger and hold onto his sword, he starts clashing against her again. Suddenly getting his swords above her staff, both blades aim at the floor and when Talion pulls his swords back, he disarmed her. She loses the staff and Talion drops his dagger and dominates her, placing his hand over the side of her face, getting her to kneel before him.

The Uruks under Sylvanas' control rushes to the edge of the bridge, looking down but they notice a hand reaching up to grab something. Sylvanas was alive and never fell to her death, holding onto the edge of the bridge and struggles to climb to the top. Two undead Uruks grabbed her and pulled her up, getting her off the edge of the bridge while the others move away to give her space.

"You're alive…" One of the Uruks said

"Yeah… No thanks to you…" Sylvanas walks past them and goes towards Talion and Malicia, picking up her bow off the floor and looks at Malicia

"Tell me what they are planning." Talion asks her while closing in on gathering information through her mind

The moment they were close of revealing her past or any information, something happened that causes Talion to stop. Her eyes glow in green and when she speaks, it shows that her throat also glows in green. She speaks out to the two, having two voices instead of one; one was Amarthiel while the other was Malicia.

"You cannot stop the inevitable." Both of them said "The darkness is coming… It will spread across Mordor. You are all about to die… She will set him free and he will be the one to lead the War of the Ring." The moment they finish that sentence, her eyes and mouth begins to burn in green flames, causing Talion to back away while she kneels there, burning from within until there was nothing left of her.

Sylvanas looked away when seeing that, turning her head away but looks back to what is left of Malicia once it was over. She looks at her burnt body, shaking her head then looks to Talion "There's still two more out there."

"They will be waiting for us then." Talion said

"Yes…" She turns around to face her army that stands there looking back at her and Talion "We are not going to retreat, we keep going and we destroy everyone inside that fortress. Once this fortress belongs to ours, all of Mordor will be on its knees!"

The Uruks shout in victory as they weapons in the air, when Sylvanas turns her back on them and starts walking, the rest of them follow and so does Talion when he gets his dagger off the ground. He walks alongside her while the rest of the army follows, marching together straight into the heart of Mordor.


	12. Chapter 12

The siege on Barad-Dur is underway when the Forsaken made it across the other side of the bridge, reaching to Barad-Dur. The Forsaken broke down the gate and charge straight through, clashing against the enemy from within and try to spread throughout the entire fortress. Talion and Sylvanas stays together when moving further within, reaching to the top so they could confront Amarthiel before she breaks the bonds between Celebrimbor and Sauron.

The two fight their through against many Uruks, continues to bring many fallen Uruks from the dead and sometimes dominate a few Uruks into joining their ranks. Together they kept moving forward and kept increasing their strength, continues to do so and save as much as they can when they confront Amarthiel. During the push further within, things become slowly for them when confronting captains in small spaces and forcing them to move to a bigger space so they could either kill them or dominate them.

Meanwhile at the top of Barad-Dur, Amarthiel stood at the top, looking at the flaming eye that keeps flickering between flaming orange to blue. She stands in the middle, holding her staff and starts speaking in Black Speech, saying, "I have come as you requested, Dark Lord. I have the power I need to free you, to break the chains between you and Celebrimbor. You shall be free, all of Mordor will stand by your side once again and the Orc has come."

Amarthiel quickly raise her staff in the air, creating a purplish energy dome around her from her staff. An arrow came and bounced off the dome, when Amarthiel turns her head to whoever fired that, she saw Sylvanas, standing there, lowering her bow.

"Now that I have your attention." Sylvanas said

"The Banshee Queen and the Bright Lord." Amarthiel turns towards them while still having the purple dome around her "With you here, things can be easy to break Sauron out of his prison."

"She wants your ring." Talion said while looking down at Sylvanas' fingers

"That's not going to happen." Sylvanas said "The ring belongs to me."

"The ring doesn't belong to you." Amarthiel said "You wield that ring while Celebrimbor is inside that prison. After what that ring did to you, the last you want is to return it to him."

Sylvanas approaches Amarthiel, keeping her bow down while approaching her, standing in front of the purple dome and responds to her "How many elves are brought back from the dead?"

"You were the first." Amarthiel said "You already met the others… Malicia, Anya and Alistra. Those three are the next generation of elves who will serve the Dark Lord."

"You desecrated them… You son of a bitch."

Amarthiel responds by hitting the ground hard with the end of her staff, breaking the purple dome but she creates a dark shockwave, sending Sylvanas falling back. When she sent Sylvanas away, Talion runs towards with two hands to his sword, only to reach at halfway when Amarthiel swings her staff to the side, suddenly sending Talion flying to the side and sliding over the ground. Amarthiel swings to the other side and sent Talion in the other direction. Sylvanas intervenes when she got up, firing two arrows at Amarthiel but she stops with Talion and raise her staff in the air, creating the dome to block her attacks. Amarthiel removes the energy dome and swings her staff, sending a green fireball at the bottom of her staff towards Sylvanas, she rolls to the side then fires an arrow at her, all she did is move to the side to avoid the arrow and not create another dome.

"She can't do two things at once." Sylvanas mutters to herself, she fires another arrow at her but the moment she was about to raise another dome, she took a hit on the side by a throwing dagger from Talion. Talion threw a wraith dagger towards Amarthiel, hitting through her body while the arrow hit the bottom right of her shoulder. When she took those two hits, Talion runs towards her and so does Sylvanas, moving along the side while firing her arrows at her, damaging her while she fights against Talion with her staff. She soon sent Talion back with her force push from her staff then turns to Sylvanas and sent another green fireball at her, she rolls again from the attack but when she was about to fire another arrow, Amarthiel sent her flying back when she swung her staff through the air.

Amarthiel watches Sylvanas laying there on the floor but slowly gets back up, having Amarthiel to walk towards her while Talion stays back, getting back up and drawing a dagger. Amarthiel gets closer to Sylvanas, she was about to draw another arrow but Amarthiel stops her with a swing of her staff, sending the arrow and her bow sliding away from her reach. Sylvanas looks up at Amarthiel when she stood there looking down at her, kicking Sylvanas in the face and sending her back to the floor.

"Do you think you have a chance of defeating me?' Amarthiel asks while hitting Sylvanas' chest with the end of her staff "Thanks to you here, I can finally bring back the Dark Lord, all thanks to you and the master ring of power."

"That battle in Durthang…." Sylvanas speaks up "That was all just for show?"

"I needed to see you Sylvanas, and to show you that you have underestimated me."

Talion attacks Amarthiel from behind with the dagger, she knew he was coming and turns around, right on time and grabs Talion across the face, dominating him the way the both of them do against others. She force Talion on his knees, unleashing Morgul Sorcery through his skin and mind, making him scream in pain. He drops the dagger and grabs her arm with both hands, trying to free himself and with a strong will, she could not dominate him but to break him by burning him from the inside, the same way that Black Hand felt.

Sylvanas stops this by drawing out a dagger and sending it through the back of her left leg, making Amarthiel gasp loudly when feeling a painful strike on her leg. She turns to Sylvanas, letting go of Talion, he fell to the ground while losing the ring, having the ring fall off his finger before he hit the ground. Sylvanas ignores Talion and finishes this off, drawing her elven blade, she strikes off the left arm of Amarthiel before she could hit her with her staff then she got up on one knee, she sent that elven blade through her chest. Sylvanas sends that sword straight through the other side and leaves it in there while he falls back, looking at Amarthiel while she falls on her knees, dropping the staff and placing both hands to the sword. She looks up at Sylvanas, having her mouth slightly open as if she was going to say something but said nothing as her mouth and her eyes suddenly start to glow in bright light, the same goes to her wounds that she sustain. Sylvanas crawls back and looks away, hearing Amarthiel scream loudly until finally she explodes, pushing Sylvanas away due to that massive blast of air. Once Sylvanas looks back to what is left of Amarthiel, seeing only parts of her clothes while her body was no more.

Amarthiel dead, Sylvanas gets up and sighs relieved when seeing that it is all over but with great cost. She notice that Talion is not getting back up, laying there as if he is dead. She runs towards him, crouching next to him, looking down at him while he lays there, having his face covered in that burnt Morgul Magic, the same way that Black Hand suffered before he died.

"Talion." Sylvanas calls out his name, seeing his eyes open up when he heard her voice. Sylvanas looks away and notices his ring lies on the ground; she goes to pick it up and was about to put it over his finger but Talion stopped her. He moves his other hand over hers, stopping her from putting the ring on. She looks back to him "You need it or you'll die."

"I can't…. Go anymore…" Talion said soon to have his neck cut open and blood spills down while the green Morgul magic slowly consumes his face, burning his body from within "The magic is too much for me… I… I have lived for too long. I must rest."

"Talion."

"My wife… And son… They are waiting for me…" He lowers his hand off Sylvanas' hand "I must go. My quest is over."

Sylvanas lowers her head and drops the ring on the floor, leaving it nearby while Talion lays there dying, eventually he could not breathe anymore. Sylvanas watches him die in front of her unable to help him because he did not want it, seeing him closing his eyes as his life in this world is slowly fading away. His life in Middle-Earth is over.

Sylvanas departs from the top of the tower, leaving Talion's body at the top, laying there dead with his hands over his chest and holding onto his sword that Sylvanas put on his chest. She left that place, leaving everything up there while she begins walking back down to meet with her followers that awaits her. She arrives to meet her warriors, seeing as they have taken control over Barad-Dur and the rest of the Uruks, who are still loyal to the Dark Lord, now remains as captives to let Sylvanas dominate them.

With the threat no more in Barad-Dur, Sylvanas reigns dominant over Barad-Dur, making her the new ruler of Mordor. With Sauron stuck as the flaming eye, the Witch King cannot take Barad-Dur with only eight Nazgul and Amarthiel is no more, the rest of the lieutenants are scattered and Sauron's reign is slowly ending. Sylvanas could finally take the throne, to rule over Mordor, to claim her status and this civil war.

After Barad-Dur fell to the Forsaken, the rumours spread throughout Mordor about what happen; this got the attention from the Tower, allowing him to take command of the armies of Uruks from Seregost to begin the invasion. He sends the army of twenty thousand Uruks, sending them towards the west to destroy what is left of Sauron's army; those who resist will either die or suffer while those who surrender will serve the Banshee Queen.

Sylvanas stays in Barad-Dur for a time, bringing everyone under her command. She eventually departs and begins the full occupation across Mordor. Since she claims Barad-Dur, all of Sauron's army fell, making no high resistance to her forces, allowing her to resurrect or dominate the rest of the Uruks who surrender to her. The first place she goes right now is in the west, towards the battlefield where her forces from Cirith Ungol and Nurnen were to clash against the armies under the command of the two elves. She makes her way there on a firedrake, there she comes down to the battlefield and see how her weapons went against her enemies.

On the battlefield in the west, Sylvanas arrives on her firedrake, noticing the area is full of death, seeing hundreds of thousands of Uruks lying dead over the area; most of them belongs to the enemy while her army lost only little. She arrives to her army that awaits her command, remaining where they are for the time being, capturing a handful of Uruks, most of them are captains but two of them happens to be the elves. During the fight, the elves and their army was off guard when the Forsaken unleashed a weapon against them, it was a toxic plague, made by the Tower in his fortress. This plague, used to unleash a terrible plague against the enemy, once the fumes enter the victim's body, it takes only a few seconds for the victim to die, making it better than the regular poison. The elves who in charge of this attack fell into the middle of the blast radius, caught off guard, they fell and got themselves captured by the undead Uruks who came through, taking no damage to the plague. The weapon was a success however; her non-undead Uruks are unable to walk through and during their victory, somebody attack the plague weapons, destroying the catapults and removing them before they are used for more battles in Mordor or outside of Mordor.

Right now, Sylvanas arrives to deal with the captive followers, getting off her firedrake; she walks over to the Uruks and the elves who remain on their knees. She walks over to them but she turns her head to the right while walking, noticing her catapults are all broken to pieces, making her stop and look towards one of her captains and asks "What happened?"

"Sabotage my lady." Said the Warchief from the Terror Tribe "Someone attacked them and destroyed them, killing one of my captains and all of my soldiers. Nobody could have taken them out unless it was the Bright Lord!"

"The Bright Lord is dead." Sylvanas said then looks to the two elves "It must have been her." She mumbled to herself then walks closer to the two elves, looking at the two while they look back at her "So now it's just us three now… I plan to set you two free, I wish I could have saved the other one but I was too late. If you two die here, at least you are finally free from Sauron's grasp."

Sylvanas uses the power of her ring to dominate them, breaking their minds, seeing what they were before they became walking corpses to serve Amarthiel and Sauron. She looks through the mind of Anya, seeing her past when she was alive, seeing Anya as an elven archer from Lórien, and seeing her in the forest of Lórien with her kind. The second elf was a warrior from Mirkwood, appearing inside the underground city, wearing her battle gear and following an elven queen outside the city. Both of these elves had one thing in common and that was their death in the Angmar War, both fought and died on the battlefield but they died on two locations, Anya died outside Fornost when they joined the forces of Gondor on wiping out the enemy orcs, the second died during the battle against Mount Gundabad. Both of them fell but their bodies were found, sent to Dol Guldur where they remain there for a time, eventually they were brought back to life by Amarthiel, bringing those two and Malicia as well, raising them from the dead, the same way Sylvanas was brought back.

After Sylvanas saw enough, she broke the connection, breaking the bond between them and the Dark Lord's influence, causing them to wake up and begin to remember what they are, and falling in despair, the same way when Sylvanas was broke from her bonds. Both of them are set free once Sylvanas broke their influence over Sauron and Amarthiel, after that, she turns to the other captives and begins dominating them while explaining to them what is happening. She manage to dominate most of them while two captains could not be dominated, their will is strong and difficult to break through, causing Sylvanas to back away and let her captains execute them.

During her domination against the Uruks, Eltariel was nearby, watching her freeing the two elves and breaking their bonds with Sauron. She remains hidden and quiet, turning her back on Sylvanas and begins departing from Mordor, leaving this place since Sylvanas finally won the Shadow Wars. Her last task in Mordor was disposing the plague, removing it before the Forsaken could use it against what is left of Mordor or the rest of the world, with that, she leaves, returning to Lórien where she could warn her kind of what is to come in the future.

The Forsaken army begins their move across Mordor, her forces where she is right now starts to spread across all the corners of Mordor while elsewhere in Seregost, the Tower unleashes his army towards the Black Gate. His army delivered great progress but encounter no heavy resistance, the Tower claims all the lands of the north-west, taking Durthang very easily and as well as the Black Gate. The Forsaken plant their flags across the regions, taking all of the land and all Sauron could do is watch as everything falls to Sylvanas. After the Black Gate fell to the Forsaken, Sylvanas begins her invasion against Minas Morgul, bringing the two elves to join her in vengeance against the enemy in Minas Morgul. She brings an army of twelve thousand to engage what is left of the Witch King's army, seeing as Talion has already delivered great damage against their forces before he came to Barad-Dur, allowing Sylvanas to claim Minas Morgul without dealing with heavy resistance. The Nazgul could not handle such force from Sylvanas, causing them to abandon Minas Morgul and flee Mordor. The Nazgul left Minas Morgul and fled to an old fortress, returning to the west and claiming the fortress of Dol Guldur, remaining there while the last dark fortress of Mordor now belongs to the Banshee Queen.

After Sylvanas claims Minas Morgul, she comes inside the dark fortress with Anya and Alistra, following her to the top of the front gate where she gives her speech to her thousands of Uruks who stand outside the front entrance, waiting for a speech. She stops and looks out at her army, getting a good look at the view before she speaks.

"The Nazgul are finished!" Sylvanas shouts out "This place is the last remnants of the Dark Lord's control over Mordor. The Witch King was his last weapon but he fled, fleeing in fear with the others, surrendering this last dark bastion to the Forsaken. The day is finally here, the day when you see the Banshee Queen, standing on top of Barad-Dur, sitting on Sauron's throne. This is the day for a new ruler of Mordor, the day that I, Sylvanas Windrunner claims the throne and become the Banshee Queen of Mordor!"

The Forsaken praise to the Banshee Queen, they raise their weapons and celebrate. One of the elves speaks up when Sylvanas steps away from the edge of the wall, saying "The speech… It wasn't that bad."

"What happens now?" Alistra steps towards Sylvanas, getting her and Anya to look towards her "What happens to us?"

"Sauron is still out there." Sylvanas responds "We may have won the Shadow Wars but the next war is still coming, the War of the Ring. Sauron still holds influence over many men of the east, which is why we need to dispose anyone who serves the Dark Lord."

"The tribesmen of the south." Anya said "And the Easterlings of Rhun."

"You do know that once this breaks out about a new ruler of Mordor... Others will come; they will try to challenge you." Alistra said

Sylvanas turns back and looks out at her army "Let them try… Anyone who ever thinks of taking this land from me…. They will regret it."

"And what about Sauron?" Alistra asks

Sylvanas turns to Alistra "Leave Sauron to me."

Sylvanas departs from Minas Morgul with Alistra and Anya; there they make their way back to Barad-Dur where they can end it here. She makes her trip back to the top of Barad-Dur, making her way to her throne that once belongs to the Dark Lord. Before she arrives to the throne, she goes somewhere else, changing her appearance to something else, obtaining a new set of armour plating for herself that she got from Seregost. Once she is ready, she makes her way to the throne; there she sees her Overlords and all champions, standing on both sides, waiting for her to arrive. They see her in this new look, silver and blue armoured plating, covering her body. She keeps her long ripped cloak on and covers her head with her hood but when getting closer to the throne, she takes off her hood before she sits down. When she takes the sit on the large throne, she knowns herself as the new ruler of all of Mordor, becoming the next ruler of this land. She finally sits at the top as Sylvanas, the Banshee Queen of Middle-Earth.

TO BE CONTINUED… In part two… The Shadows of Middle-Earth.


End file.
